Finding our Decimo
by assasin1827
Summary: Iemitsu had always kept Nana and Tsuna's whereabouts a confidential matter until he was assassinated while the Ninth look for Nana and Tsuna.   Poor and with no place to go after Nana's sudden death,Tsuna become a slave for Hibari Kyouya...
1. Lost and Not Found

NOTES

Another 1827 multi-chapter courtesy of yours truly, assasinatress *bows*

inspired by the song "Love the Way You Lie"

WARNING

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar

Please, DO tolerate my lack of experience :D

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_Beta-ed by: none yet… I'm still hunting for one. *grins*_

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Our Decimo<strong>

**Chapter 1: Lost and Not Found**

* * *

><p>The Vongola mansion is currently in a huge uproar. Upon Iemitsu-sama's death, the ninth's only nephew, Sawada Iemitsu, was assassinated. They were having a problem on how to find the external adviser's family since any information about them has remained confidential, even to the whole Vongola.<p>

One of the biggest problems is that the external adviser's son is also a candidate for the next boss. Although ignorant about anything regarding the Mafia, the adviser's son is also Vongola Primo's only remaining great-grandson, a precious bloodline that they have been preserving for years. Unfortunately for them, any traces about the whereabouts of the boy were eradicated along with Iemitsu's sudden death.

Bad news regarding the inability to find a suitable heir started to circulate as well. Vongola Nono's age is now becoming a problem. Although discreet about everything, battle for power and on how to usurp the family's boss title had been littering inside the family alliance.

Xanxus is out of the question, his desperation that leads with the _cradle affair_ ended up with him being ineligible to take the position. This problem, adding to the death of 2 other heirs for the title, heightened the concern of the internal family members especially the guardians. They need an heir, and Sawada Iemitsu's son is the only one they see fit. For them, as long as he had the famous dying will flame, he's good enough to become boss. They need the child.

"I need to find my grandson, his only eleven years old. What would have been happening to him now…." The ninth faintly stated in his office. His storm and rain guardian look at him wordlessly; both intelligent enough to not utter a word.

"Uncle must have left something about their whereabouts. I'm sure of it." Dino stated as he look at Nono convincingly. Dino Cavallone is a distant relative of Iemitsu. He was the current head of the Cavallone family, a major member of the Vongola Family Alliance.

"But how are we going to find them. Except for a small picture of them that was taken ages ago we have no lead about their whereabouts or any hint of where they are supposed to be staying this instant. We only know his wife's name. Nana, right?" One of the guardians look at Dino.

Dino nod his head. "Yes, her name is Nana Sawada. Uncle called his son Tsu-kun but I don't even know his real name. He had their identities hidden to protect them but now…" He said slowly pulling a picture in his jacket.

It was a picture of Iemitsu and Nana in a theme park, a small brunette boy not older than 2 years old, clings to his mother's arm smiling at the picture. Dino wants to see them, especially his little cousin. According to Iemitsu, he's small and weak and often sickly. The Mafia's situation in Italy never gave him chance to meet them since being a Mafioso means danger. Both of them were trying to protect those two.

"We will find them Ninth." Dino told them, determined to do so. The guardians and Dino left the office as the old man dial a number in his cell phone.

"Reborn, I need you're help..."

* * *

><p>A small boy with brunette hair and almost orange eyes was ushered inside a Japanese traditional mansion forcefully. He wears a patched up pants and old orange t-shirt. His hair is messy and unruly. His pants look dirty with mud splattered on it. One would say that he is definitely poor and his hair would give people impression that his foreigner's bastard child left in the streets to die.<p>

A man dress in a butler uniform, looked at him sternly, told him to follow. He obeyed so, looking scared and clutching his also worn-out backpack, as he was lead to a dark hallway until they stop at a sliding door. The man opened it revealing a brightly lit room with toys scattered at the ground, some worn and destroyed while others look new and seem to have been given special care by whoever owns them. In a far end of the room, a boy with black hair is sitting facing a large flat screen television whose program is about species of birds.

"Kyouya-sama, the boy has arrived." The butler said bowing and forcing the small boy beside him to bow as well. The small brunette take a small peak at the boy he was being presented to and silently eeped to see the raven-haired boy who's features where fierce and irritation can be seen at being disturbed.

"Whatever is that thing?" He stated displeased at the sight in front of him.

"Boss said that this child will accompany you and will be your new playmate… _for a while_…" He said the last words nervously, pushing the small boy and leaving immediately. The small brunette was startled at the sudden burst of the strict-looking man.

"You…" a cold low voice said making the brunette turn to the other kid in the room. The raven-haired boy slowly walks towards the small brunette circling him and assessing his features. "You're name and age…." He commanded crossing his arms. He speaks words as if he's talking so some low kind of creature.

The brunette gulped and hugged his backpack towards himself tighter. "Ts-Tsunayoshi.. Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi… errmm.. I'm 11."

The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Wao… so you're my new toy…"

"Wh-what!" Tsuna exclaimed, taken aback "I.. I-I'm not a toy!" He said suddenly, moving towards, running for the door but was surprised to be pulled backwards and was pushed to the ground the raven-haired boy topping him. He hated this, back when he was in school people always bully him and make fun of him because of his features. Just because he don't look too Japanese and had a girly face. He thrashed and twisted to force the boy to move away from him but the boy just smirked, this time dangerously.

"Hibari Kyouya. I'm 13, that makes me 2 years older." Hibari pinned the boy's hand above his head and whispered to his ears. "I'm bored… _play with me_." He said licking the boy's ear. He grinned further when he felt a shudder from the small boy he had trapped below. "I'll show what I do with my other... _playmates..._."

Not long after that, loud cries and wails can be heard from the enclosed door, however nobody dared to enter or interrupt the young master from having_ fun_ with his new _playmate_.

It was nothing new. All of them will be expecting to see the new playmate next morning with a broken bone or two or perhaps a stitch will be needed. A trip to the hospital or a naked perhaps raped child won't be surprising either but all of them remain quiet. Nobody would dare defy Hibari Kyouya, the Hibari Clan's only heir and future owner of Namimori.

The only thing they keep on wondering is how long will the new playmate stay and if he can survive.

* * *

><p>"Ha… Ha… please… please stop…" Tsuna beg as Hibari continued to thrust inside him, relentlessly and forcefully. "Please… Hibari-san…"<p>

They were at Hibari's room. Tsuna was naked and sprawled on the floor, his ass in the air as Hibari thrust at him, hard and non-stop. Tsuna was crying hard and sobbing because Hibari is punishing him. They had sex the moment they entered the room with the excuse that Tsuna was flirting with a senior at Nami-chuu. He forcefully pushed Tsuna on the floor, and ruining the brunette's clothes as he undresses him. He even entered Tsuna without preparing him. Hibari growled and spanked the ass in front of him as he felt his coming. Few hard thrust later; he poured his semen inside the boy.

Moments later, Tsuna was sobbing hardly with his head resting at Hibari's lap. Both of them were on the floor. Tsuna was naked and Hibari's disciplinary jacket cover his body, now adorned with bruise and red marks with a thick line of semen sipping out of his ass. Hibari adore the sight but seeing his lover cry non-stop makes him uncomfortable. He slowly caresses Tsuna's hair apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry. It's you're fault anyway. You shouldn't have gone out with that pervert in the first place." He said stroking Tsuna's hair, moving him to rest in his arms and let him snuggle towards his chest. He gently kissed the boy's hair, moving slowly on his eyes, nose and placing tender kisses on his flushed cheeks repeatedly.

Tsuna's sobs quiet down pleasing Hibari. He tilted Tsuna's head towards his, meeting with a kiss. The brunette moaned, opening his mouth to receive Hibari's tongue inside his. Hibari is a gentle lover whenever he wants to. Bruises and broken bones were nothing because Hibari will always take care of those after everything. Besides, he only tends to become violent from time to time but his caring side towards Tsuna is something that he can be thankful sometimes. He slowly circled his arms on the raven-haired boy, now already 17 years old as he accepts Hibari's caresses. He was slowly pushed to the ground and felt the hardening of the boy on top of him. This time, the sex was something both of them enjoyed.

Tsuna doesn't mind, at lease not anymore. In the past four years, he had find out that Hibari is the only one in this world who find him precious and important. Four years ago, after his mother's death, he was deliberately sold to the Hibari-clan to become their heir's playmate, later did he found out that being Hibari Kyouya's palymate has a lot of meaning to it. His father left them with nothing and hasn't shown for almost a year, his mother desperate to feed her only son loaned money. It took them less than a year to become penniless and on top of that homeless. They where thrown out on the street, Nana, his mother died of hunger and cold. Tsuna doesn't even know where her body is buried.

On his first day with Hibari Kyouya, the boy forcefully raped him. He struggled with all his might but at that time, and until today, his small frame is no match to a boy whose knowledge in martial arts and self-defense is advance. He was taken advantage and was forced to submit to the boy. However, the struggle and fight he desperately put on that day earned him a special place according to Hibari. He was now Hibari Kyouya's personal bed-mate and toy. Nobody is allowed near him. He was possessive and would be forceful towards Tsuna occasionally. Hibari was however kind enough to provide him anything. He was allowed to study, to have gadgets and cell phones and clothes. He was never treated like a slave in the Hibari Mansion, a privilege rarely given to anyone.

Tsuna sighed at the aftermath of his little session with Hibari. He slowly close his eyes moving his head towards a warm chest that had always welcome him after every intercourse. He felt hard calloused hands stroke his hair lulling him towards sleep. He had long accepted the fact that Hibari Kyouya will always take care of him no matter what and he believe that he belong nowhere except beside Hibari.

After all, Hibari is the only one he has now. For Hibari, he is special and as long as Hibari wants him here he's content with everything.

In Italy, an old man longs for a child he wants to see. He stared at the night sky, hoping and praying to find his lost grandson and his mother soon….

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? R &amp; R people!<strong>

**Thank you for reading this story, till next time! *hugs and kisses***


	2. Curious for the Girl

**RANDOM NOTES**

During the first part of Chapter 1, I have to admit that it was inspired by a Yaoi manga by an artist named _CJ Michalski_. I think it was named _"A Toy With Sadness"._ I'm not sure about the title anymore since I've read it ages ago. Then when I was writing the last parts of the previous chapter, I was like "What th-!", Suddenly, I don't feel like writing it after the said manga. **I wanted it to have a story of it's own. I want it to be darker, more violent, more evil, more deadly, and gorier; it has to be more insane with insane main **characters _* cue intense feeling*_**I want it to have a different ending. **_*Cue insane laughter that my sister heard* _She whacked me in the head exclaiming _"You're a Psycho!"._ Then the music _Love the Way You Lie (part I and II)_ played at the background making me add domestic violence in the story.

* * *

><p><span>peanutkisses<span>: *grins* hehehe…. Hehehehe… :D that's all I have to say PS. Is it the same manga I have mentioned above? *giggles*

catxmelons: well Hibari is older and in his sick little mind he probably thinks there's nothing wrong with raping someone he just bought

mayra-the-fox: let's just say that Hibari-s tendencies have valid reason although that reason is not enough to harass someone

stormypeach1396: (ROFL!) when I read you're review, I was like _"really?"_ cause I was so sure I've checked it for like 5 or 6 times? Then when I saw it, I can't help but laugh. I already change it, thank you for pointing that out.

Lilspring: It's perfectly all-right cause somehow… I feel like there's something wrong with me right after I type the chapter below. Lol!

xxSnowxxAngelxx: Tsuna doesn't mind now. It's what you call getting use to and he's afraid of being thrown to the street. I'll elaborate it in the future chapters. Thank you for the review.

clo-eli: I don't think they will be too happy once they found out. But hey it's Iemitsu's fault, stupid no-good father. Just kidding. I love Papa Iemitsu!

Orcux: Papa's assassination will be tackled as well but not for now. I'm planning on focusing on HibaTsu first. *grins* and How Reborn and Dino's reaction will be, IF they found Tsu-kun soon….

Breathless02 , Kichou, fan girl 666, Sayaemogirl, : thank you for the review!

* * *

><p>Another 1827 multi-chapter courtesy of yours truly, assasinatress *bows*<p>

Thanks to Bob Ong. You're books named _**ABNKKBSNPLAko**_ and _**Ang Paboritong Libro ni Hudas**_ are amazing

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… Oh! I forgot cross-dressing and BL

Please tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

This is done for fans, made by a fan who loves fan *fanning herself* and making fun

_Beta-ed by: none yet… I'm still on the hunt for one. *grins*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Curious about the <em>Girl<em>**

* * *

><p>Dino stares at the worn-out house in front of him. He looked helpless as he rests his back at the black car beside him, clutching his head with shoulders slumped.<p>

"Boss, What now?"

Dino looked at Romario besides him and back at the house. The old worn out house is supposed to be Sawada Nana's house, Iemitsu's wife. From the current state of the building, it seems to have been abandoned from a long time ago. All his hope of finding his little cousin and his mother was swept away. They had tried asking the neighboring household but nobody seem to know where they were. According the latest information they had, Nana and his son was thrown out of the house because of a huge debt. After that, nobody knows what had happen to the two.

All scenarios started playing at Dino's head to what's happening to them. What if they were starving? What if they were living at the street? What if his little cousin's now begging for money and food in the street? Where could they have been sleeping? Dino was so lost when a whack in the head wake him from his musing.

"Owww! Reborn, why do you have to do that!" He complained looking at a tall man wearing a black suit and fedora with a green chameleon perched in it. A unique feature in him is the distinctive side-burn in his hair.

"Stop that attitude, looking like a depressed moron. We'll find them. We just need more information." Reborn told him smugly.

Reborn is known as the best hitman of the Vongola Familia, He snort at the current mission he had. He had been spending almost four years of his life looking for a woman named Sawada Nana and a little boy named Tsu-kun. Apparently, this mission is a confidential one since little Tsu-kun is the Vongola's candidate for Tenth Boss. If they don't find the boy soon, a family war might occur since the battle for successor will be at stake. It also appears that little Tsu-kun is now the only child born with Vongola blood. Being strong and weak won't matter. As long as they have the boy to pose as a Capo-Famiglia, everything inside the Vongola will be settled.

The Tenth's guardians are now being selected one by one. Secretly training them is now becoming a major priority between the current boss and his guardians. They already found the Mist, Storm, Sun and Lightning Guardian. The mission for finding a suitable Rain and Cloud guardian are still ongoing. Another snort was heard as Reborn muse about the Cloud Guardian. He's the most difficult to find. They need someone quite _extraordinary_ for this title.

Still the future little Boss is missing. Every information and tips lead them to a small town named Namimori where Iemitsu's family used to live. According to their data, Sawada Tsu-kun should be 15 by now. After arriving in Namimori, finding a woman named Sawada Nana was an easy task. It appears that She's been quite famous for a while before she disappeared along with her son. There were rumors surrounding their disappearance. It seems that an unnamed Yakuza clan had been after them before they vanished completely. Unfortunately, information they have managed to scrape never gave the identity of Tsu-kun. It also appears that Sawada Nana is now dead and they still don't know they boy's real name.

The hitman silently swore, growling in frustration knowing that what ever information they have now won't give them any clear guide about the boy's whereabouts.

_I swear if, I saw Iemitsu in hell, I'll kill him the second time for making me go through something like this…_

Dino sighed and frustration can clearly be heard in his voice. "I know, I was just shocked, I was expecting to see them soon after we receive information about Nana-san." He said and walks towards his car shoulders slumped.

"Where are you going?" The Hitman asked him as he wave his hand.

"To Kyouya. I'll visit him before we leave." Dino said smiling as he remembers his former student. He met Hibari Kyouya when the boy was ten years old.

He is a boy who hungers for power and strength, with violent tendencies and sadistic nature. He's also the heir of Namimori's Yakuza clan.

He taught him everything he knows about fighting and after three years Kyouya declared that he's strong enough and that he doesn't need Dino anymore. Shrugging everything off, he left the boy and went home to Italy, promising him that he will visit as often as he can, however Kyouya flatly stated that he will appreciate it if he doesn't visit him at all.

* * *

><p>As Dino enter the traditional Japanese mansion, he was greeted by Kusakabe, Kyouya's right hand man and was ushered in the receiving room. He told him that Kyouya is busy. He waited for a little while before a boy with raven black hair greeted him coldly as they meet.<p>

"Yoh! Kyouya, it's been so long… sorry I didn't visit at all.." He grinned at him.

Hibari just look at him uninterestingly and shrug.

"I was hoping that I won't be seeing you again but here you are pestering me. You want to get bitten to death?" Hibari glared at him, holding out his tonfa's.

"Ahahahah…" Dino laugh nervously. "Not at all… Just came to say hello… and to confirm some gossip around you…" He replied raising his either hands, a sign of surrender.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at this, knowing that specific gossip about him and his _playmate._

"Whatever I do is none of you're business, herbivore." He stated, eyes narrowing at irritation.

"I know… I know… I was just curious for this boy… boy, right? I heard he's the only one that lasted for years. Almost four to be exact, wonder how old is he is? He must be really though to be able to stay with for quite sometime…"

Hibari was about to answer him coldly again when a cute… _girl_ with shoulder-length brunette hair, dressed in Namimori girls uniform entered hurriedly, tripping at _her_ own feet, landing faced first on the floor. _She_ squeaked a "Hiee!" sound as Hibari helped her up gently asking if she's all right. The cute _girl_ blushed and rubbed the back of _her_ head stating that _she's_ fine. _Her_ voice is soft and somehow nervous but _she_ gladly accepted Kuoya's help making Dino think just how much close they are. The moment the _girl_ faced Dino, he felt the world stop as he take in the features of the _girl._ A brunette hair that seems to defy gravity yet it look so soft, big almost chocolate-orange eyes and a small petite body. Somehow, Dino felt like he had seen this _girl_ before.

"Uhmm.. Hibari-san… who is he?" Dino was removed from his stupor upon hearing the question directed about him.

"He's just an acquaintance _Tsumi…_ now go back to your room. I'll follow you shortly" Hibari replied

"Wha-what! I'm you're former teacher!" He stated hurriedly still dazed at Tsumi's face and snapping back to look at Kouya, blushing. "Besides I want to see the _rumored boy_.!"

" What boy? There's no other teenage boy here except for the discipline committee members and me. You want to meet them?"

_Tsumi _flinched at the word boy, something that Hibari noticed. Dino did not seem to notice it.

_Tsumi_ hurriedly excused herself, telling Hibari that she will wait for him at _her_ room when Dino called _her_.

"W-Wait! What's you're name?" He asked…

_Tsumi_ almost hide at Hibari's back, feeling scared at the man. _She's_ feeling uncomfortable in every moment that passes. _She_ desperately wants to get out of that room as fast as _she_ can.

Hibari glared at Dino, annoyed at the sudden interest he's showing to _Tsumi_. "You-"

"Uhm… It's Tsu—Tsun- "

"_Hibari Tsumi_….." Hibari stated coldly, glaring at Dino and grabbing _Tsumi's_ arm_. Tsumi_ cringed as Hibari's hold on _her_ starts to tighten and hurt. Hibari's annoyed, _she_ will get some punishment for sure, what _she_ can't understand is the reason for his annoyance. _She_ looks up to him pleading but _her_ gaze met a cold glare.

"That's not _her_ real name… Really Kyouya… you're hurting _her_-"

"Get out…" Hibari said coldly, glaring at Dino

"But…"

"GET. OUT."

Dino left, taking another look at _Tsumi_ as he saw Hibari pull _her_ towards God knows where. He's curious about the _girl_, no doubt about it.

Dino shakes his head and sigh. He needs to find his little cousin. Once he found him, he'll take him to Italy. The Ninth will be happy to see his grandson finally. He must to move fast. A boy in Japan is waiting for him somewhere, whose future is to become the most powerful mafia don in Italy.

He have no time to waste, especially to an unknown _girl _who Kyouya obviously own…

* * *

><p>"You have the courage to show interest on other men huh? And in front of me no less." Hibari stated as he caress the <em>girl's <em>face. _Tsumi's_ hands were pinned above, _her_ back facing Hibari and were sprawled on the floor. _Her_ skirt removed, ass naked with a vibrator in full mode.

"Ah! Ah… Ngnnn… Ah! I'm sorry… please… I'm sorry…"

"You almost tell him you're name. Didn't I already told you that you're name had already been changed. Whoever asks you, you're only allowed to say the name I gave you." Hibari said dangerously, grabbing the _girl's_ hair forcefully and groping something between _Tsumi's_ legs. He grinned upon feeling a certain part of _her _respond to his touches.

"Hmmm…? You're already hard, well… You're still a _boy_ after all." He stroked _Tsumi's_ member, slowly picking pace and felt satisfied hearing a lustful moan from _Tsumi._

_Tsumi _moaned carelessly, reveling the pleasure in every vein in _her_ body as Hibari remove the vibrator.

"Such a slut you are…. _Sawada Tsunayoshi…_." Hibari whispered at _her_ coldly, grinning

_Tsumi's_ eyes widen upon hearing her real name. Her… No _His_ real identity, echoing in his mind as he watch his lover grin at him, eyes filled with triumph at seeing him suddenly loose his composure.

Before Hibari can even lay him down the floor, Tsuna pushed him forcefully surprising the raven-haired teen as he grabs a long piece of cloth, probably a blanket to cover his body and make a run for the bathroom. Hibari's eyes narrowed, excitement flooding his veins. Tsuna was pulled down and he felt a punch hit his face making him wobbly. He holds his face feeling the gush of blood flowing from his now cracked lips.

Hibari grabbed his arms, almost twisting it in a painful way making Tsuna scream "No!" at the older boy but Hibari just tugged his arm harder. A snap can be heard followed by Tsuna's deafening scream. Hibari threw him at the bed, towering Tsuna, ignoring how the younger boy howls at pain from his twisted arm. He spread the younger boy's leg and forcefully enters him.

Tsuna screamed at the intrusion, feeling excruciating pain from his arm and from Hibari entering him without any preparation. Hibari licked the brunette's face, paying attention to the blood running down the boy's lips and slowly moving down the his neck. He heard Tsuna moan softly at his thrust that he end up biting his neck with a feral growl. Tsuna's tight passage is swallowing him and he wants nothing more than to fuck the boy hard.

"Hibari-san…. Hibari-san... please… " He begged, thrashing his head wildly as he circle one of his good arm around the older teen. Hibari grinned as he thrust wildly at him, giving Tsuna a fierce kiss with their tongues battling as both of them fight back a moan.

"That's it! More! More! Harder! Yes! Yeeesss!"

Hibari thrust inside him, more intense this time as the brunette's body bounces in his hold. Sweat and saliva were dripping from Tsuna as he accepts the pleasure that Hibari gave him. Tsuna screamed as he came making Hibari growl as he finally reach his own climax.

Plopping down upon his lover, Hibari slowly move his body and pulled himself out of Tsuna. He sighed and clutches his hair noticing the blank look at the brunette's face, his eyes were glassy and almost at the brink of fainting with his hair disarray on the purple pillow. He also looks pale, gasping for air and wincing silently at the pain from one of his arms. He caresses Tsuna's hair carefully, positioning him to sit on the bed his arm limp at the movement and moaning because of pain. He then called Kusakabe to call a Doctor, telling him that _Tsumi_ had a broken arm as he dress up.

Kusakabe was silent for a while from the other line, knowing that it was definitely their chairman who broke the boy's arm. He had known that Tsuna was actually a boy but a strict order from Hibari was given to them. Nobody is allowed to call the boy Tsuna except Hibari. Tsuna was later forced to dress and act like a girl after the mysterious death of Hibari's parents almost two years ago. Even his record at Nami-chuu was changed to _Hibari Tsumi_, Hibari's given identity to Tsuna.

After dressing Tsuna in a white yukata, the doctor arrived treating his now almost asleep patient. He left immediately not wanting to stay at the path of the famous Hibari Kyouya who watches him like a hawk as he treat the twisted arm of Tsumi. He had advised that sending the patient to the hospital would be more advisable but was cut off by a growl directed at him. In the end, he called the hospital staff asking for assistance. They treated the patient and plastered _her_ arm carefully, leaving some medicine before going.

Hibari gently stroked the boy's hair, by this time, is sleeping more peacefully. His face is already normal in color as well as his breathing. Whispering something that made the younger boy smile on his sleep, Hibari covered him with a blanket and left the room letting Tsuna fell on a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>That morning he started digging up further information and tracing back possible acquaintances of the boy, nobody seems to remember him or have taken notice of him. He then met a boy named Yamamoto Takeshi, quite an interesting fellow in his opinion. He used to be Tsu-kun's classmate in nursery school and later sometime during elementary. He found out that the boy's weak and sickly nature made him target for bullies. Yamamoto Takeshi even told him that he was quite surprise to hear the news about Tsuna because he had always been silent and a loner. He once saw him in the playground alone riding the swing by himself while crying.<p>

"How come you remember him when nobody else seem to?" Reborn asked the teen that look at him and just grinned.

"Eh! I don't really know." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "He just seem different… I kind of like him because he's soft-spoken and always timid at things. Just like a cute little animal." Then he laughs

Reborn thanked him and move to leave.

"Wait mister! If you ever find him, can you tell me? I want to see him again you see…" He grinned and wave

He can't help but give a sarcastic smile as he tipped his fedora slightly before leaving the place. According to the teen he just talked to, rumors that Sawada Nana died because of poverty and was left penniless and homeless in the street. She died crying for her son named Tsu-kun who was apparently sold to an unknown yakuza clan after being unable to pay the debt. The little boy appears have not been around during his mother's death.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh? What a fitting name for Vongola's tenth boss." He mumbled walking towards the hotel he and Dino are staying. It won't be long until they found him, he's sure of it.

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Somehow, writing this makes me wonder if I'm still sane, it made think that I have a messed up mind, that or I'm just a closet pervert. *Grumbles and moves on her painting*<p>

**R & R people**

**_Thank you for reading this story, until next time… :D_**


	3. Feelings and Perception

**RANDOM NOTES**

I just finish watching Death Race 1 and 2… kufufufu…. What an amazing plot for a race. The one with Jason Statham made me so happy and yes I'M A FAN. I'm a UFC fan as well. Come to think of it, if only Amano-sensei didn't make Lussuria gay, I would have fallen in love with him as well cause I'm somehow curious about kickboxing.

I have some KHR posters in my room located in front of my drawing table where I usually write this. Every time I type a draft-chapter for this, I can't help looking at Tsuna and Hibari-san. Somehow I feel guilty and a little embarrassed whenever I write this in front of their poster that I always end up placing my laptop on my bed. ROFL!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_Beta-ed by: none yet… I'm still on the hunt for one. *grins*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Feelings and Perception<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up the next day feeling groggy and weak. He notices the cast on his arm and weakly move to sit himself on the bed, careful so as to not strain his other arm. He also notices the yukata he's wearing.<p>

_Hibari-san must have put it on me last night…. _He blushed remembering the events and how it ends with him enjoying their little session even with a twisted bone.

Before he could move any further, a knock was heard from his door and in came the house butler, followed by a maid carrying a tray of food. The butler was also holding a small box wrapped in glossy pale orange paper and with a white ribbon around it.

"Good morning,_Tsumi-san…_ It's already past 9am. Kyuoya-sama asks for you to stay at the house and rest until you're cast where removed. He also sent flowers for you sometime ago… " He recited motioning some roses and daisies arranged in a low table in his room. "This small box is also for you…"

Tsuna nods at him and shyly smiled. "Thank you…"

"We'll be leaving you you're breakfast now. Should you need any help please don't hesitate to call us using the intercom."

Standing up, Tsuna bows at them after seeing them bow at him. They left soon after arranging a traditional breakfast in his low table, moving the vase of flowers to his bedside table along with the box. He then moved towards the flower and the small box. Opening the small box, a small folded paper fell from it as he removes the ribbon.

_I'm sorry…_

Tsuna smiled and opens the small box revealing a necklace with small key as a pendent, both made of white gold. He wants to put it on but he can't because of the cast in his arm. He contended himself in touching some of the flowers and slowly putting his necklace in the drawer.

_Hibari-san will be happy if I ask him to put it on me…_ He grinned and moves towards the low table where his breakfast waits.

* * *

><p>After finishing his round around the school, Hibari had ordered Kusakabe to go to <em>Tsumi's <em>classroom and tell the teacher about _her_ current condition. He gracefully sat on his chair and moved on to doing his daily job of signing various papers regarding the school issues and problems. It didn't take long for him to stop working, remembering _Tsumi _at the mansion, alone and probably bored without anything to do. He clutches his hair remembering the encounter the previous night.

He didn't mean to twist his lover's arm like that; he was surprise since _Tsum_i no… Tsuna pushed him so forceful he saw red making him snap. He didn't even know what made him angry in the first place.

_Ah… I remember… He almost gave away his real name…_

He shook his head thinking of ways on how to pacify Tsuna later. He never had the courage to call his lover after his rounds this morning. Normally, during this period, he's supposed to be tutoring the boy regarding some lesson he doesn't understand. It had always bothered him whenever he see Tsuna being to close and friendly to other so he would make an excuse, making Tsuna go to the reception room. The boy had told him ages ago that he had been a target for bullies. To think that he had him dressed as a _girl_ to sway those bullies away, it backfired and now Tsuna is known as one of the _most popular girl_ in school rivaling Sasagawa Kyoko.

Well, some studying was done but he had to also admit that sometimes having the brunette in arms length give him the perfect excuse to forget everything and just pull him in his arms. Undress him and fuck him senseless without any care, even if someone where to see or hear them. The school knows Tsuna as the _cute girl Tsumi_, so a girl and a boy having sex is perfectly normal. Tsuna somehow enjoys it as well.

Back when Hibari had just started exploring his body, Tsuna would often throw a punch or a kick at him and would often struggle too much. There was even a time when the brunette had scratched his face while struggling earnestly. He remembers how mad he was when he wipes his cheek to see blood. He punched Tsuna in his abdomen making the boy black out while struggling; He slapped the boy many times and pulled his hair forcing him to face the ground. After successfully undressing him, a scream was heard from the boy as he claims him. The small boy was wailing at him to stop but he didn't. He just pushed the boy's crying face on the floor, content at seeing blood flow from the brunette's nose, and happy at the halt of his _playmate's_ struggles. He even told the boy that unless he wants to be thrown out or sold again he should obey him.

However, as both of them grow, he had slowly noticed the way he had handle his playmate. He had noticed his difference to other _playmates_ he had before. He had seen that he's not someone who would just succumb and follow superior's wishes. Ever since that time, Tsuna became somewhat _special_. However, he didn't fail to notice the distant look in Tsuna's eyes at some point. How the brunette would just stare at nothing, completely isolated as if living to his own world. He had once asked him about it but the brunette just look at him with the same large innocent eyes of his. It all went downhill when the brunette caught a high fever and an asthma attack because of him. He regretted it and had tried to be careful with the brunette… whenever he can.

Sometimes, he made a point to stop himself from mistreating or hurting the younger boy often or forcing him to sexual affairs. He had also forbidden him from going outside, especially alone. He would accompany him but a strict rule is that Tsuna has to go out as _Tsumi._ He had specially requested it. He's Hibari Kouya after all, the great carnivore in Namimori. Going out with a feminine looking boy would spur rumors so he created _Hibari Tsumi_, Hibari Kyouya's distant cousin and fiancé that lived from a far away place. He had been careful in creating this identity for Tsuna, making sure that all papers are legal and official. A little threat and everyone agreed easily.

The ironic thing is that until today, he doesn't know the reason of why he even bothers to do such a thing.

He wants to keep the boy. That's something that he's certain but he can't understand why.

He was awakened from his musings when his phone vibrated. It was a call, he notice, coming from Tsuna. Unsure of what to say and how to react upon hearing his voice, Hibari decided to reject the call and turn if off incase Tsuna decided to call again.

He closed his yes for a while and look at the clear blue sky…

_Tsunayoshi…_

* * *

><p>It's already 5pm and Tsuna had been calling Hibari the whole day. The prefect's cell phone was turned off, making the brunette worry. Dressed in nothing but a simple white yukata he made his way towards the prefect's room. He met the butler asking him where he was going. He just shrugs after Tsuna answered him.<p>

The brunette enters the room, moving forward and sitting at the bed. He pulled his feet up and hugged his legs as he stare at the room he's in.

"Hibari-san…."

Holding his cell phone for another time he attempted another round of calls and missed calls but nothing seems to reach the prefect.

"Hibari-san… Where are you?" Tsuna asked in the air worry, lacing his voice. It didn't take long before the brunette choke and tears started falling in his eyes.

_Maybe he don't want to see me anymore… I shouldn't have attempted to tell my name to some strangers. He must be really, really mad…. What.. What if Hibari-san had decided to sell me again…_

Silent and muffled sobs can be heard at the room.

* * *

><p>As Hibari enters his room, he was surprised to see Tsuna sleeping on his bed.<p>

Curled into a ball while hugging one of his pillows.

He slowly moved towards the brunette. Hibari shook him, noticing that he was wearing the same clothes since this morning.

"_Tsumi_… oi… _Tsumi_…"

The brunette gave a surprise jerk and was shocked to see Hibari hovering above him. Hibari was however surprised when the brunette suddenly jump at him, wrapping one of his good arms around him…

"Hibari-san! Hi-Hibari-san! You're here… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He ranted

"I should be the one telling you that…"

Tsuna shake his head furiously and suddenly burst into tears…

"It was all my fault. Hibari-san… please don't sell me… Please don't throw me…"

Hibari just embraced the brunette, who had rested his head on his chest as he slowly stokes his hair.

Suddenly, He just smiled and carries the boy, leading both of them to the bathroom. He sat the smaller boy by the sink as he undress and kiss him at the same time. The brunette gladly spread his legs for Hibari making both of them feel the need they had for each other…..

Hibari had helped him clean and dress up. They had dinner at the same time and Tsuna had asked him if he could sleep with Hibari tonight. The raven-haired teen was more than happy to agree as he covers the brunette with his blanket. Hibari embrace him, keeping himself from straining the brunette's bandaged arm.

"I love you… Hibari-san…"

Hibari hesitated first before replying… "Yeah… I… I love you too…"

Hibari smile as he watch the smaller boy's eyes droop sleep finally conquering him

He just stayed awake for a couple of hours more watching the younger boy sleep. He loves the peaceful face he had whenever he was happy and elated especially during sleep.

Then Hibari close his eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY 1 – asthma<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna had been staying with the Hibari's for almost 4 months now, and in the brunette's opinion it was hell. He had asked Hibari if he can just pay the amount his parents used to buy him. Hibari just sneered at him and coolly replied.<p>

"Hnn? Are you sure about that herbivore..?" Hibari stated after receiving his first blowjob from Tsuna. He slowly strokes his now limp cock, cleaning it with some tissue and zipping up his pants. The boy has _talent _and he plans on teaching him more stuff. He grinned at the thought of fucking the 11 years old boy again.

Tsuna coughed hard after Hibari had forced him to swallow whatever it is that came from the older boy's member. Still naïve at the nature of sex, the blushing 11 years old attempted to wipe his face but Hibari seized his hands, forcing him to look at the older teen.

"Y-Yes… Please… I really need to see my mother…"

"Then... Pay me 30 million yen… NOW…" He snickered at the shock face of the brunette.

Tsuna was speechless…

"30 mi-million yen…."

"Yes… 30 million, my dad said he bought for 60 million but since you've been good at _it_, I'll give you a very generous discount herbivore… How about it?"

"I… I can't pay that amount…" Tsuna replied as he collapsed at the floor looking lost

Hibari look thoughtful for a while and grinned like a predator eyeing his small prey. He cupped the brunette's face and forced him to look at him.

"I have an idea then. If you….."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was later naked with a leather collar in his neck connected to a chain that Hibari holds. In his hands and feet were the same leather collars. Curling into a ball, desperately covering his naked form, Tsuna was tugged forward Hibari who comfortably sit at his bed.<p>

"Hey, you're my pet. Come here and do as I say…" He snickered as Tsuna almost cry, moving towards him in all fours just as he had commanded.

"B-but… Hibari-san…"

"I told you, this is part of the deal. Be my pet for a week. You can't talk back a well. Hmmm… Maybe you can _mew_ when I fuck you BUT If I hear another word I'll have you thrown out and sold again, this time along with you're mother."

Tsuna shivered at the though of his mother suffering the same faith and immediately quite down. Forcing to shut his mouth for a week is all he needs to do, and then Hibari-san will allow him to visit and see Nana. Even if only for a while at lease he can see his mother again. With this in mind, Tsuna tried very hard to endure everything.

But being treated as an animal, anyone will snap. It didn't take long for Tsuna to get enough of the treatment…

Hibari had asked him go all fours to have sex. He'd suppose to mew loud making it look like he like everything the boy is doing to him. At the beginning, he was giving the older boy a blowjob again, he had learned the name of what he's doing, Hibari had stated that he look cute sucking and licking his penis. He almost choke at one point when he started a fast-thrusting of his big member in his mouth as if it's his asshole so he push the older boy away, Hibari almost stumbled backwards because of the force.

Frustrated, Hibari told him to go on all fours. He didn't get it at first but being forbidden to speak he just look at him shaking his head. The raven-haired teen pulled the chain on his neck and growled. He then positioned him in his arms and knees and suddenly entered him, shocking the smaller boy because of pain. Not capable of taking it any longer he slammed his head backwards hitting Hibari's head, everything turns into a fight.

After the loud crashing and noise inside Hibari's room, it suddenly quiet down.

Inside the room, Hibari had won again. Tsuna had thrown a punch at his face and slapped him making his nose bled. He can also feel a lump on his forehead, the result of a hardbound book thrown at him. Still he had won and now on top of Tsuna, choking the air out of the younger boy who was gasping for air and pulling Hibari's hand way from his neck.

"Hi-Hib-Hibari…sahn…." Choking and gasping, Tsuna beg "S-stoop..hn..."

"Stupid… Stupid Herbivore… Do you really think you can beat me?" He leered at Tsuna, tightening his grip further… glowering at the smaller boy

Tsuna started gasping for air.

Tying the brunette's hands together, he then forces his legs apart. A muffled scream was heard as Hibari entered him again. Another pain shot Tsuna's body, crying and gasping for air. Hibari thrust wild and fast, intent on reaching his climax as soon as he can while choking the brunette. He felt his nearing and pulled out. As he let go of Tsuna's neck, he grabbed his hair, pulling his head towards him and strokes his member to climax splashing his semen on the brunettes face.

Tsuna gasped as the thick liquid hit his face hearing the older boy groan and chuckle darkly smearing his face with lots of cum.

"Since you can't follow our deal, a punishment awaits you…" Another chuckle

Naked and with cum lingering at his face and some in his hair, Hibari pulled Tsuna out of the house and towards the garden. Some of the servants inwardly cringed at the sight of the poor boy. They wanted to help, but helping Tsuna would mean punishment. They all close their eyes and turn around as they saw Hibari chain Tsuna on one of the garden tree.

"Stay here until you learn you're place…" Hibari stated then move to leave but suddenly halted "By the way…" He grinned sadistically, "Your mother died a month ago… in the streets…" then he left…

Tsuna's was so shocked he didn't speak and just stared at the older teen moving away from him. He keeps on thinking that Hibari must be lying but knowing how much of a sadist the boy is, he can't say for sure.

Tsuna failed to notice the trail of tears coming from his eyes…

All he know is the blurry sight of his surroundings…

* * *

><p>Hibari left the house the next day, completely forgetting the brunette still standing on his backyard. He went to Nami-chuu to perform his daily duty and later returned at midnight. After eating his dinner, he silently went to his room and started reading one of his books. His eye caught the sight of a black hardbound book that lay few feet from his bed. He looked at it as if trying to remember something.<p>

_How did that book get there?_

Realization hit him as he remember the 11 years old boy, naked and chained on a certain tree at his backyard. He moves as fast as he can to find the specific tree where he had left the boy. He grinned at the sight of Tsuna, sitting and curled into a ball, his face hidden between his knees.

" How are you Tsunayoshi...?"

Tsuna jerked but didn't look up. In a low yet soft voice he started apologizing for disobeying him as he slowly stand up.

Hibari then wordlessly unchained him and told him to follow him back inside. He notices the violent coughs the boy would force to quiet down as they walk, making his chest felt heavy. It rained that afternoon and if the boy had stayed last night and the whole day today, he must have gotten wet and then dry without wearing anything. Guilt swelled inside him but he's trying very hard not to show it. As they reach the boy's room he told him to take a bath and change clothes. The boy complies silently and Hibari move to call one of the servants commanding them to arrange food.

However, the food didn't serve its purpose. Tsuna had to be rushed to the hospital minutes later. He was found in his room, coughing and wheezing violently while holding his chest. Pale and almost cold, he was rushed to the intensive care unit for immediate medical care. He was in respirator for a week until he was allowed to go home, along with a temporary nurse Hibari had provided.

After another week of resting, Tsuna was still forbidden to go outside. Hibari had forbidden him from doing so ever since the asthma incident.

"Here… It's for you…" Hibari suddenly stated, handling a resting Tsuna a large purple teddy bear with orange ribbon around its neck

"Hiee?"

Hibari just look at him… "Just take it already, stupid herbivore…" he almost growled unable to look at the younger boy.

Tsuna flinched and accepted it, saying a soft "Thank you Hibari-san…" and put the bear on his side

"Tsuna…yoshi…"

"Y-yess?"

"You… You shouldn't have provoked me… and... I… I'm sorry…" Hibari said, regretting what he did to the younger boy

Tsuna nods his head and burst in tears, trying to fight down loud sobs he grabbed the bear and cried on its back. Hibari, not knowing what to say further left him alone assured that this time, his nurse can take care of him before he gain another trip to the hospital…

The incident started the long strings of repeated apology and shower of random things Hibari would give to make up for the boy as a result for his cruelty…

* * *

><p>side-stories will be written for some scenes that I can't seem to figure out on how to put on the story. grins. Anyway... thank you for the support's, alert's and reviews...<p>

**Well? How was it? R & R people!**

**Thank you for reading this story, till next time! *hugs and kisses***


	4. I Love Hibarisan

**RANDOM NOTES**

I'm having some struggle writing this chapter. The ideas and event are going nuts and rampage inside my head. AaaaaaRRgghhh!

I've been reading articles and reviews about domestic abuse that suddenly end up with me finding out _possible personality disorder of abusers_ who commit domestic violence

Histrionic personality disorder:

-Including superficial charm, insincerity, egocentricity and manipulation

Narcissistic personality disorder:

-Including grandiosity, self-focused lack of empathy, for others, exploitativeness and independence.

Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder:

-Including perfectionism, excessive devotion to work, rigidity, stubbornness and dictatorial tendencies.

It catches my interest since the last 2 fit Hibari's character while the first one describes Mokuro's.

* * *

><p><strong>Kichou<strong>**, ****xXxOtAkU-444xXx****, ****TotalAmuto****, ****Lilspring****, ****xXangel54Xx**** , ****lovepikachu12** : Thanks for the review :D

**Orcux****:** If you're a sadist then I'm a perv for writing this! Lol! I'm sorry fluffy-HibaTsu is something I'm not good at… waaahhhh!

**BLodwen17****:** Tsuna's misfortune here is very-very-very OOC. Still, stories like this seems to be the only ones I'm good a doing… or writing for that matter…

**March Rosenqueen****:** Yeah… At least he make up with it, if only he doesn't blame Tsuna for provoking him before or after apologizing… *sigh*

**Breathless02**: Trust me, he cherishes Tsuna, _in his own twisted way…_ Hibari's "justice" even in the series is only his "own perception of justice". And so far, according info's I have gathered, people like him are one of the most dangerous since they have the tendency to have borderline personality disorder.

**Anello di Tempesta****:** HELL YEAH! Somebody should start a campaign on removing Kyoko in the series since she's useless and TsunaFish is prettier than her. PEACE Kyoko Fans!

**mayra-the-fox****:** Yeah… Too bad Tsuna is happy… If only Hibari can see that… but there's a problem… does Tsuna actually know happiness? Or perhaps his perception in happiness is messed up as well…

**Hexshell****:** The "apologizing thing" is something I added to make… a twist_? (Yeah right… as if I know how to make one… lol!)_ Abusers who apologizes always tend to blame the victim for provoking them, in the end making the victim wonder and blame themselves as well that's why I added it. And trust me, Tsuna won't be sane enough in the long run, I doubt that Vongola will manage to find him relatively normal once he's found

**Imitation Angel****:** You noticed it! Yaaayyyy! Cheers! _(Wonder how I can give you real cookies for this…)_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & **Wrong grammar and spelling**… cross-dressing and BL

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by:**__ none yet… I'm still on the hunt for one. *grins*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Love Hibari-san<strong>

* * *

><p>Dino hardly slapped the paper on the table he was working. Frustration hung in the air as Reborn hid his face in the shadow of his fedora. They were at the hotel working on further contacts and other relevant information they had found.<p>

"A month had past and now they were telling us that Tsunayoshi is dead!" Dino growled pulling his cell phone, fiercely dialing a number. He swore, impatiently waiting for response from the other line. It rung number of times but nobody answers.

"We can't tell this to the Ninth…" He said looking across Reborn who remain silent and contemplating.

"I really don't think this piece of paper is enough for an answer to us…" He said looking at the bundle of clipped previously enveloped paper. The said paper had information about Nana and Tsunayoshi but pictures of the two seem to be absent in the report.

"What do you mean?"

"If ever the boy is dead, shouldn't we ask for further information regarding his demise? Besides stating that Nana died because of poverty is something I just can't accept after reading previous information's about them."

Dino look thoughtful for a while and inwardly admitted that something seems to be off in everything they have gathered. It stated that Nana died of poverty in the street but the way it was elaborated was quite suspicious.

"And on top of that this paper stated nothing but the situation of the two after Iemitsu died, how they gain money by selling the house but it never stated who bought the house. Read this part…" He said pointing at a certain clause in the report.

_Sawada Nana was robbed but didn't bother to ask the police for assistance. She later moves to a small apartment in the outskirts of Namimori along with her son who had stopped studying by then. The two of them later become to poor and they were thrown out of the said apartment for not paying._

"Why would she not ask the assistance of the police? They also didn't state whatever apartment they live. The whole thing was too detailed… _expect_ for this part as if their preventing us from locating or knowing possible acquaintances of the two before completely vanishing…" Reborn explained

He looked at Reborn who stroke his pet chameleon…

"Someone's trying to control every information we're gathering."

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since the incident with Hibari. Tsuna would often smile at himself whenever he would catch sight of the necklace that hung his neck.<p>

Walking the compound of the school, the discipline committee vice, Kusakabe, had asked him to bring some paper for Hibari. Knowing that the prefect had been in a foul mood since morning, only Tsuna could come near him without getting a bruise or injury for that matter, unless the brunette provokes him... _again._ He was walking across the field when he spot a familiar figure that in turn look at him.

"Yoh! _Tsumi-chan!_" the familiar cheerful voice said

Tsuna almost cringe at his fake name… Right… He sighed I'm _Hibari Tsumi_ at school now…

"Aaahhh… Yamamoto-kun… You're alone…" Tsuna replied, deciding to walk towards him.

"Yeah… Just trying to practice by myself…"

Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto Takeshi is the school's baseball star player. A lot of girls fuss over him since his good-looking. He remember Yamamoto to be in the same grade as him since kindergarten and elementary. He's one of those nice few boys who never bully him and would help him sometime.

"I see…" He said looking across the field…

"Uhm… _Tsumi-chan_… You're Hibari's fiancée, right?"

Tsuna blushed at this and shyly nods his head, clutching the few paper and folder he holds.

Yamamoto smiled… "He must be good to you if you agree to marry him…"

Tsuna was speechless at that. Sure Hibari was good to him but that doesn't change the fact that Hibari would often beat him whenever something made him snap. A distant look appeared in Tsuna's eyes.

_But Hibari-san said I'm the one who would always provoke him... _He thought looking at the field in front of him. _Hibari-san often gave everything I need and he had never tried to sell me again…_

"Hey.. are… you all right?"

Tsuna look at Yamamoto and gave a small smile.

"Y-Yeah… I'm f-fine…"

"You really like Hibari… right?" Yamamoto asked, a bit unsure

Tsuna stare at him for a while and nods his head

"_I… I love Hibari-san…_"

The two of them talk for a while, with Yamamoto asking for advice regarding his failure in baseball. Tsuna just smiled at him because of this. Sure he's the baseball star player but he can't believe the boy actually thought of himself as a loser of some sort.

Tsuna left him later, hurriedly walking towards the school building where the reception room is located. They both fail to notice a raven-haired prefect looking at them from a window above.

* * *

><p>Knocking at the office, Tsuna heard Hibari's voice, telling him to come in and lock the door.<p>

"Hibari-san… Kusakabe-san asked me to give this to you…" He said smiling at the older teen, his smile falters after receiving a cold glare from the prefect telling him to come forward.

"How's you're lesson for today?" Hibari suddenly asked

"Uhmm… I have some math problems that… I… I don't understand…"

"Get that chair and sit here… I'll tutor you for a while before going home… That useless brain of yours is really something…"

Tsuna's face fell but followed easily, knowing that Hibari had offered him a lesson. He moves to get a chair and put it beside the prefect's chair, sitting and getting one of his math exercise book. Hibari then move to clear the table from some things that he won't need further.

After a long session of explanation and tackling of various formulas and possible solution Hibari had asked him to answer a specific problem from his book. Tsuna felt himself stiffen as Hibari look over his work from his back, making the prefect's breath brushing his cheek earning him a small blush.

Tsuna glance at his tutor who then proceed to lecture him again while as his mind wonder somewhere else…

_I pose as Hibari-san's fiancée now… but Hibari-san… he… had not touched after that…_

Since his recent asthma attack, almost a month ago, Hibari had not yet attempted another session with Tsuna. They had sex at the bathroom but the next morning and until today the prefect doesn't even make a move to him. They kiss but that's all…

_I wonder If Hibari-san doesn't like doing it with me anymore… Maybe Hibari-san prefer girls now… Maybe that's why he always ask me to dress as a girl…_

Insecurity started to crept the brunette's mind as his chest start to feel heavy

"-yoshi…"

_Maybe Hibari-san plans on selling me soon..._

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna blinked at the voice calling him and gasped to realize that the prefect's face is an inch away from his…

"Hi-Hibari-san..?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the brunette's sudden response. He felt alarmed the moment he saw the vacant stare the younger teen would display when he was bothered about something. Those glass like vacant eyes started when he had tried to sell the brunette once, sometime ago.

"What's wrong with you…" He almost growled at him

Tsuna just lower his head and mumble a soft nothing at him. Not convinced Hibari forces him to look at him.

"What are you doing with Yamamoto Takeshi? I saw you with him." He growled at the younger who's eyes widened

"N-No… I…. a-I was… He asked for advice and—" He was cut off when a resounding slap hit his face

"You little slut… You got eye on somebody else now… Are trying to make a fool of me?"

"I… I… I wasn't Hibari-san… I… I…"

Hibari pulled his hair making him hiss in pain

"Hi-Hibari-san! It... It... Hurts!" Tsuna stated while trying to remove Hibari's hand

A punch was next delivered making him roll on the floor clutching his now aching abdomen. Hibari then towered over him and proceeded to kick him. Tsuna cried helplessly asking Hibari to stop but Hibari just grinned at him sadistically, satisfied at the pained expression of the brunette.

"You were just wandering about him a while ago…"

Tsuna furiously shook his head denying his accusations but Hibari just gave him another kick, this time it landed on his face making his lip bleed. Coughing blood, Tsuna yelp when Hibari suddenly pulls his leg making him lay down the floor. Hibari then ripped the skirt and underwear the younger teen wears and positions himself between his legs unbuckling his belt.

Tsuna tried to kick him fully aware of the next scene, something that he can't allow but Hibari punched his middle again making Tsuna whimper in pain as he proceed to enter the younger teen.

Tsuna screamed, crying desperately as he tried pushing Hibari away.

Hibari leaned down to kiss him. Tsuna gasped and clutched Hibari's shirt the moment he felt Hibari bit his lips shutting him down. The brunette can taste blood on their kiss.

The raven-haired teen fervently thrust at him as he pin the boy's hand above his head.

The reception room's door suddenly flung open, revealing Tetsuya Kusakabe.

"Kyo-s—" He felt silent at the scene in front of him.

The brunette lay on the floor, crying with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth who begs for Hibari to stop but the chairman continue to assault him, who just looks at Kusakabe as if he entered an ordinary scene.

"What is it?" Hibari growled, moving to cover the brunette's mouth in an attempt to quiet down his sobs

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you.. b-but some information regarding the family from Italy just arrive." He said, head bowed, forcing himself to not look at the dreadful sight of the brunette in floor. It's none of his business, he's fully aware of that but the sight of the small boy in such situation makes him want to punch his own Boss. It's just too bad that despite his height, he was and will never be a match to Hibari Kyouya, all he can do is watch in one corner. Kusakabe can hear the boy start to cough so he forces himself to close his eyes as he bow to his boss, wondering how long will it take before the brunette break.

Hibari looked at him darkly, a low growl was heard before he told Kusakabe to wait outside and guard the door. The vice-chairman nods his head and immediately leave after hearing another whimper from the sobbing brunette. It didn't take long before he heard a sickening blow from the office.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor, Hibari cradled the brunette in his arms; gently securing him in one hand while the other carefully holds the nebulizer mask on the brunettes face. Tsuna hand fallen asleep minutes after inhaling the respirator solution, he's breathing pattern already back to normal. He sighed, seeing the normal color back at the brunettes face. He held the boy in his chest, resting his chin on the brunette's soft hair while he ponders on his previous act.<p>

A while ago, Tsuna was so pale and almost white as sheet. He didn't mean to hit the boy on his chest but after Kusakabe left telling him about that family, Tsuna suddenly bite his hand making him hit him on impulse. The force of his punch resounded with a loud thud followed by a gaping-choke sound from the younger teen. Tsuna then started coughing blood followed by those weird wheezing sound he would make during asthma attack. Not bothering to complete his sexual desire, he redresses both of them as quickly as he can and located the medicine for the boy.

Hibari slowly get up with Tsuna limp in his arms. He sits on the black leather couch and gently secure Tsuna in his hold covering him with his black jacket before calling Kusakabe back. He saw Kusakabe recoil at the sight of the brunette on the couch.

"What about it…" He stated, looking at Tsuna briefly and back at Kusakabe

"They haven't left Namimori yet. We even notice that they seem to be investigating Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi's _death_." Kusakabe stated hurriedly, watching Hibari's eyes grow darker as he stop the urge to look at the sleeping boy… no… _girl_. He almost shook his head at that, inwardly convincing himself that it was _Hibari Tsum_i in the couch… not Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Have you found out their purpose on looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"N-Not yet… they were being secretive and careful about it…" He said bowing his head in apology

"Useless…" He stated coldly, Kusakabe cringed afraid that he may have irritated the head prefect

Hibari's eyes narrowed. Sawada Nana's death was an accident that he had never bothered to tell Tsuna. The lady was so desperate to have his son back it lead to her tragic demise.

4 years ago, an old man introduces his father to Sawada Nana who by then was having financial problem regarding his son's studies. It appears that her husband had abandoned her and her son. With only a house in their name, Nana decided to loan an amount to secure his son's future. Namimori may be a financially wealthy town but that doesn't change the fact that the Hibari clan owns everything and of course Nami's private schools are one of the most expensive in the area. Gambling with the idea of a good business venture and a secured future for Tsuna, Nana used their house for collateral.

However, in a twisted spin of fate her suppose business venture of restaurant was robbed of its money. He never bothered to know the details since it doesn't concern him. Knowing his fathers cruel nature, they were thrown out of the house and was left to rent a small apartment. With a huge debt still in Nana's shoulder, his father pursues them for the money. His father then came up with the idea of selling Tsuna, something that Nana never allowed until the brunette was forcibly taken.

Desperate and not wanting to have his son turn into a toy for the Yakuza, Nana came to the Hibari Mansion. She begs his father until he was angered that he had asked Sawada Nana to be thrown out of the house. He was there when the lady begged for her son back. The commotion turn into a disaster when an angered member of their group got pissed he proceed to beat the lady up and shot her with a gun. She died calling her son's name. Hibari just watch his father turn his back and commanded for her body to be disposed somewhere.

After his father died, he found out that it was his own father who robbed Sawada Nana's business.

"K-Kyo-san… About _Tsumi-san…_?" Kusakabe suddenly asked making Hibari look fiercely at him

"What about _her_? All of _her_ papers are legal, nobody will suspect anything because I had secured it myself…" He barked, everything about _Hibari Tsumi's_ identity is flawless, from birth certificate to school papers. Unless _she_ was stripped naked, nobody will suspect that _she_'s actually a boy.

Still, he had to admit that with that Italian Family around he couldn't be sure of anything. Quite frankly, Hibari don't know the reason why they were looking for Tsuna. This people are _Italian Mafia_ after all. A Vongola at that, who's rumored to be the most powerful family in the European territory, whatever reason they have, he's sure it can't be good.

"Bring a car. I'm taking Tsumi home…"

"Y-Yesss!" Kusakabe bowed and left hurriedly…

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything to the boy! I swear!" An old man begs, crawling away from a dark figure looming over him.<p>

"It was Hibari! Hibari! I accidentally killed the Sawada lady but I don't know what Hibari did to the boy!"

"Oya... Oya… So you did kill her…"

Snakes started to crawl on the floor, making hissing sound and slithering it's way towards the man who screamed. He was later found dead, along with some of his men in his own house.

Outside the man's mansion an eerie laugh from a tall figure can be heard. He slowly walks away, leaving a bloody scene behind.

"Kufufufu…"

"By the way Dino, I received a call from the Ninth earlier…" Reborn said, pausing from taking a sip from his espresso as he looks at Dino.

"They have sent one of the capable guardian for help…"

"Who?"

"He had sent the Mist…"

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY 2 – Father and Son<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: Hibari and his father will be called this way: <strong>_

_**Hibari, Hibari-sama :**__ Kyouya's father_

_**Kyouya :**__ Hibari Kyouya_

* * *

><p>10 years old Hibari Kyouya watch his father slap his own mother on the face behind one of the shoji screen doors of their house. The lady just holds her now bruised cheek looking at Hibari-sama with pleading eyes but the older Hibari just pulled her hair towards their room. Kyouya just watch, fully aware of what will happen inside their room.<p>

His mother has almost brown soft wavy hair. It reaches down the waist of her petite figure. She would usually wear a traditional kimono with small birds pattern in it, a command by his father. Her big eyes are colored brown as well, beautiful yet unusually vacant. She's timid, soft-spoken and always alone. In little Kyouya's opinion she's nothing but a beautiful doll that can't do anything but stay beside his father despite everything.

His father resembles him, only much older and darker, with cold black eyes. He's a sadistic and selfish man who's famous in Namimori for being cruel. Little Kyouya had always like the way he would execute command and domineer in Namimori, a trait he had unknowingly inherit.

An orphan in Italy, her mother use to be a low profile model in international magazines until his father saw her. They were married after his father abducted and raped her. Ever since then woman had been inside the Hibari-mansion and was never allowed to go out, cutting all her ties to the outside world. For the whole family, the lady is Hibari-sama's most priced possession that nobody else is allowed to touch.

Inside their room, his father violently thrust inside his wife. They were on the floor with a carpet on. Hibari-sama's wife was clutching the carpet, as her face envisions both pain and pleasure. Her head was thrown back upon a force thrust from her husband as Hibari-sama carefully caress a pink nipple in one of his hand while his mouth gently suck the other. He then circled his other arm on her waist angling her for more access inside her sinful flesh.

"You're suppose to be use to this by now…" Hibari growled biting a nipple after nipping on it.

"Hibari-sama N-no… Please… Stop…" she beg, tear falling freely from her eyes. She can't fight anymore fully aware that resisting and fighting back will earn her another beating and perhaps another round of punishment and suffering

"Say it… Say you love me…" Hibari hissed, suddenly clutching the woman's arms tightly thrusting faster and more violent

"Please stop… It… It… hurts… so much…"

A hard resounding slap was heard as Hibari hit her face again, this time making blood drip from the corner of her mouth. She silently cries while letting her husband assault her.

"Ha… Ah... I Lov... I lov... u…" She gasped later, "I… I l-love you H-Hibari-sama…" She whispered, biting her lips to suppress any noise possible for her to make.

Satisfied at that, Hibari-sama passionately kisses her as she respond with heated passion. Circling his arm around his wife and placing her down on a futon, he then continues to thrust inside her this time making her moan.

Slapping sound of skin against skin can be heard until both of them moan in unison.

"I… I love y-you… Hi-Hibari-sama…" She whispered with lifeless eyes as tears slowly fall from them until they slowly shut. The older Hibari kissed her hair lovingly moving down finally hiding his face between her breasts as he listens to the steady beating of her heart.

He covers both of them with a thick blanket before a low mumbling was heard…

_I love you..._

* * *

><p>Little Kyouya snort in disgust as he walks the mansions hallway. He can't believe a weakling like that herbivore is his mother. For little Hibari, she is nothing more than a punching bag and fuck toy for his father. His father will kick her and hit her so much but she will just cry silently, enduring everything.<p>

"Disgusting herbivore…" Little Kyouya stated

Scenes like this make little Kyouya wonder what his father gain in this little intercourse, until he decide to test it to his current playmate. Knowing his violent nature, the little playmate didn't object until realization of what was about to happen made the child panic. Because of this, his playmates would often end up with a broken bone or two. The next ones where even brought to the hospital because they need to be stitched and would often cry and howl helplessly. Little Kyouya will just asked for them to be sold to get them out of his sight.

Until a small brunette with almost orange-caramel eyes arrived...

He looks like the smaller version of his mother, only with shorter and a bit hair with beautiful sparkling eyes. In Kyouya's mind, he had wondered what he would look like if he does the same thing to him.

_Will he have the same vacant eyes like her's? Will he just cry and scream?_ The 13 years old wondered.

The small boy prove to be an exception as he kick and try to punch him, making Hibari excited and happy at the prospect of having an exciting playmate rather than dull ones. He promptly _bite him to death_, quite satisfied at the sight of the brunette crying silently, cum and blood dripping from his now swollen asshole.

2 years after the brunette arrives; Kyouya's mother was found dead, hanged in the ceiling. Her pale lifeless body seems to mock the spacious and elegantly designed room. It was suicide and Kyouya had set his mind that she had it coming to her. His father however did the opposite. Kyouya can't forget the look of mortification on his face as he cradle his wife's lifeless body, burying his face at the crook of her neck. He never cry but he would often lock himself in his room, something that made Kyouya wonder if the woman had actually held importance for him considering that he would do nothing but abuse her.

That was until the older Hibari started to notice the small brunette boy who seems to resemble his dead wife yet at the same time manages to be different. The older Hibari then started to ask for the small boy's presence.

And that's something Kyouya can't allow.

1 moth later the Hibari clanhead was found dead in his own car. His car fell on a cliff on the outskirts of Namimori. Suicide was the best assumption anyone had. After all, it had only been a month since his wife had died and despite the fact that the relationship was rocky and unstable, it is well understood that Hibari-sama had loved his wife in his own way.

In his funeral, a stoic looking Kyouya looked at his father's memorial picture. People had already left, giving him condolences and full support at the responsibility of being the clan's new head.

A wicked and triumphant smirk graces the raven-haired teen as he slowly trace the outline of his father in the picture. He stands up to leave, whispering in the air…

_"I told you… He's mine…"_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Am I insane… or am I insane? O_O<strong>

** Kufufufufu… **

**I already have plans on how Reborn and Dino will find Tsuna… OMIGAWD… I can't believe I have plans on turning our TunaFish into a suicidal-emo…. AAaAaAaArRrrGgGhHh… I'm sorry Tsuna!**

**Please Read and if you can... Review**

**Thank you for reading and until next time!  
><strong>


	5. When Somebody Remember

**RANDOM NOTES**

Days ago, even before I started typing this chapter I've made up my mind that this story will be finished in 5 or 6 chapters. Unfortunately, while I was thinking of some details and possible scenarios in this fic it felt like ending it in 5 or 6 stories would make it sound too rushed. What I mean to say is that this story will be finished at any chapter I feel it comfortable and suitable to end. Rest assured however that this year wouldn't end without this finishing. I may have frequent mood swings and I'm a lazy-bone at heart but I never like making other people wait (For too long, that is… _*grins*_ (I was once told its one of my good points)

Thank you so much for continuing to review this fanfic. The feedbacks are intense. I admit that I have a fetish for dark-depressing-disturbing stories. I have read X/1999 and now I'm into Pandora Hearts. Vincent and Oz are currently one of my favorites. _*Evil laughs*_

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_Beta-ed by: none yet… I'm still on the hunt for one. *grins*_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: When Somebody Remember<p>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto enters the room looking for a specific brunette. His handsome features fell when he saw the seat the brunette usually occupies. It was empty. He moves his feet drudgingly towards his own and sigh, wondering what happen to the brunette. She was never lazy and often early because she would they usually go to school together.<p>

"Hello Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto whipped his head to see Sasagawa Kyoko

"Yoh! Kyoko-chan!" Yamamoto grinned at her "Good morning…"

"Good-morning too… Eh? How unusual… Tsumi-chan is usually here before anyone else…" She said looking at Tsumi's sit

"Yeah…" Yamamoto sighed looking at the brunette's empty sit

"Yamamoto-kun? "A giggle… " I see… You like Tsumi-chan…"

Heads in the room stare aghast at Yamamoto who blushed furiously.

"Really Yamamoto, you can touch anybody except Hibari-san's fiancée." One student said

"Geez… Yamamoto… Do you want to get killed…"

"You sure know how to dig your own grave…"

"Hey! It's just a crush okay! A crush! Besides, Tsumi already told me that she love Hibari…" Yamamoto exclaimed looking hurt. Do they really have to rub salt on his wound?

"What?" They all said in shock

"You… You confessed…already..?" A boy said while blushing himself… "You… You sure have guts… "

"Well, Tsumi-sama is quite pretty, I would have asked her myself If only she's not Hibari-san's fiancée…"

"But really, being Hibari-san's fiancée… I'm a bit scared for her…" A girl named Hana exclaimed

They were quiet for a while shivering what Hibari would do to Tsumi in case she irritate the prefect…

"Okey… Change topic! " Yamamoto exclaimed again… "So Kyoko-chan… How's you're brother?"

"Ah… Onii-chan…. He's having fun in Italy, training to be a professional boxer or something. Hmm… I wonder if boxers today often wear a black over-all suit… I even saw a gun he own one time he decided to visit us…"

All sweat-drop at Kyoko…

Why the hell would Ryohei have a gun for! Is he really training? WTF!

* * *

><p>Reborn entered the room and stop, staring at a blue haired boy with a unique pineapple-like hair sitting on a comfy sofa while eating chocolate mars bars with much gusto. Across him is a violet haired girl with the same hairstyle who looked at him and smiled. Her sparkling violet eyes made him smile a she greet him.<p>

"Good day… Reborn-san…."

"Good day to you too Chrome…." He walks towards them and stand beside the girl. "So what happened?"

"Kufufufu…" Mokuro chuckled after finishing his chocolate… "Ever heard of the name Hibari?"

Reborn stared at the pair of mismatched eyes, who look back at him with amusement. He watches Mokuro open another candy bar, munching it leisurely as he quickly locates his cell phone.

"I'll talk to Dino...

* * *

><p>Tsuna spreads his legs further as Hibari continue to suck him, clutching the older teens hair as he arch his back because of intense pleasure. He closes his eyes and moan as he felt Hibari lick his tip and suck again. He felt his cock twitch at this making Hibari stop and look at him.<p>

"Hibari-san… Ha… W-why..?" He said breathlessly looking at his older lover while caressing his hair

Tsuna moaned loud as Hibari start to pump him violently making him close his eyes again, urging the older boy to move faster when he felt him tease him by slowing down his pumping motion. Hibari move his head towards his chest, licking and sucking a nipple and creating traces and red marks as he kisses and nips at the skin.

"Hi-Hibari-san… Inside me… Please… I want you inside…"

Hibari grinned at this, positioning himself at his entrance making Tsuna gasp out an arousing sound urging Hibari to slip inside him.

"You want me inside you?" Hibari asked the brunette licking his flushed cheeks

Tsuna nod fast at this spreading his legs further in front of the older teen… gasping

"What do you want me to do? Hmm…"

Bangs covering his eyes, Tsuna gasped while circling his arms around the older teens neck…

"Hibari-san… F-fuck me… P-Please do me hard… make it r-rough!" He exclaimed breathless and shaking

Hibari wordlessly thrust inside, making the young boy throws his head back because of intense pain and pleasure. The older teen grinned as he saw the look his younger lover posses, with hair disarray in the pillow begging him for wild sex. His eyes hidden in his ruffled and sweaty hair as he thrusts inside him groaning at the loud noise of pleasure and lust of his younger lover. Hibari felt himself cum, releasing his pleasure inside the brunette making his younger lover rock his hip towards him as he beg him to fill his inside with his semen. As he's younger lover cum, Hibari hide his head on the crook of his lover's neck kissing and nipping, satisfied and grinning like a cat as Tsuna loosened his hold on his neck.

He fails to see the lifeless eyes of his lover, who slowly close surrendering to fatigue.

* * *

><p>Tsuna slowly woke up from Hibari's bed naked. He remembers sharing the night with Hibari but everything after that seem a bit fuzzy and unclear. They had sex, he's sure of it but the act seems to be blurry in his memory. He clutches his head, acknowledging the incoming migraine. He stands up and almost fell if not for a strong-arm who held him up before falling down. He stiffened at the rush of thick liquid flowing down his thigh making him blush and he looks up.<p>

"Can you stand?" Hibari look at him, concerned in his voice but his stoic expression betray this

"Y-yeah…" He nods and tries pulling out of the prefects hold making him tremble, Hibari narrowed his eyes at this

"Another migraine?"

Tsuna slowly nod at that looking at him again as Hibari firmly grip him making the brunette silently comply. Hibari help him reach the bathroom while looking for pills in his cabinet. Sited in one of the sink, he observes the head prefect who now wore his usual black pants and white button down shirt.

Hibari then pass the pill to him followed by a glass of water as he swallows. He held him close as he shut his eyes and rest his head at Hibari's chest, waiting for the medicine to effect as he sigh at the prefect's warm hold. Tsuna felt him cover his body with something soft, possibly one of his yukata, as he soothingly rubs the brunette's back.

"Hibari-san… Are we not going to school?"

"Later, Kusakabe's there already. We'll go after lunch…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna inhale a chunk of breath as he look at the papers and report books he was asked to deliver to the reception room. Everybody don't seem to be fond of the place considering that he's the only one asked to bring it. He helplessly looks at it and carefully stacks them up. This books will be needed as soon as possible so he need to deliver them as soon as he can.<p>

It's already pass 4:30 so most students are already gone since class ended a while ago.

"Yoh! Tsumi, you need some help?" A voice suddenly said startling the brunette

"A-..Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna blink, "Y-your still here?" Tsuna said little wary looking around him before smiling uncomfortably at the taller teen. He doesn't want Hibari or any of his men seeing him with the boy again. He doesn't want to anger the older teen any further.

"I came from baseball practice but I remember that I left my math notebook on my desk so I comeback. Ahahaha."

"A… I see…." He replied, uncomfortable

"Here… I'll help you…" He said as he take some of the books Tsuna hold "Uhmmm… Where to?"

"The… Uhm… reception room…?"

Yamamoto stiffened but chuckled nonetheless. "I see you're helping Hibari…"

Tsuna nods at him, blushing…

"Hibari-san is waiting for me so I need to hurry up on this uhm… Yamamoto-san? Why did you help me?" Tsuna suddenly ask after reaching the reception room. Hibari wasn't there so the taller teen was free to help him arrange the books on the prefect's table.

"Well… You kind of resemble someone I knew when I was a kid so you're somehow special to me…" He grinned

Tsuna stopped and look at him "R-really?"

"Yeah, Well when I first saw you I thought you were him but that kid was a boy and you're a girl…"

"O-Oh? W-What's his name?" Tsuna asked, trembling with trace of shock in his voice

"Ah… I use to call him Tsuna back then, he's Tsunayoshi…" Yamamoto grinned at him but he stop at the upset look the younger teen display. "D-Did I say something wrong? A- Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna signed at him, smiling forcibly moving fast in arranging the items. He wants to stay away from the boy as soon as possible. Somebody remember him and knowing what happened in the past this boy might figure out who he really is.

* * *

><p>Hibari's eyes narrowed at the sight of Tsuna walking towards him idly. The boy has a far off gaze that seems to be floating. He notice the pale face of the brunette as ii he had seen a ghost. Unable to wait any further he walk towards him.<p>

"Tsumi…."

Tsuna caught his eyes, his hands shaking as he grabs his sleeve…

"Hi-Hibari-san… P-Please… Lets go home… I-I want to go home…." He said head bowed

Hibari proceed to immediately wear Tsuna's helmet and drove off. He can feel the tense and shaking hold of the younger boy riding his bike.

Once they reach Tsumi's room, the older was caught off guard when Tsuna jumped on him trembling in fear and terror he doesn't know where from.

"Hibari-san… I-I don't want to go to school anymore… P-Please let me stay here…"

"What…?" To say that Hibari was surprise is not enough. The younger teen had always beg to be out and to go to school which he allowed later, for him to suddenly want to stay inside the mansion is a little unsettling. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the trembling boy begging and now crying helplessly telling him that he don't want to go back to school over and over.

Hibari cradled him in his arms stroking his hair. "Its alright Tsumi… Tell me what happen…"

"Some-Somebody, S-Somebody finds out who I am…" Tsuna clutched Hibari's shirt, sobbing and shaking… "P-Please… please don't make me go to school… I'll do anything… Please… Please…"

Hibari smirked at this now fully aware of _why_ Tsuna was scared. Of course, if people where to find out he's Sawada Tsunayoshi everything will change for the boy. Enclosing him in a lovers embrace he gently stroke his hair.

"It's alright… Your _Hibari Tsumi_ now remember… I'll make sure nobody will find out who you are…" He told him smiling as he whispers comforting words at the boy. He marvels at the wonderful feeling of being the only person the brunette can depend. He had made sure that he wouldn't ask for anybody's help other than him. He taught Tsuna that he's the only person who can give him solace and warmth. That he's the only one left for the boy.

_That's right… You're all alone and I'm the only one you have…._

Tsuna moved closer towards him, hiding in his arms and calming down as he desperately search for more contact at the older teen.

* * *

><p>For days, Tsuna kept himself locked up in his room only allowing Hibari to enter. The servants were all silent knowing that it must have another round of aftershock for the boy. Whenever Hibari enter, he would always find Tsuna in his bed, curled up to a ball and hiding under his blanket like a child afraid of monster in his own closet. Hibari will just comfort him and cuddle with him.<p>

Hibari however would often make sure that Tsuna would be constantly watched. He doesn't want Tsuna to end up doing something stupid again like trying to drown or anything. It wasn't the first time and Tsuna's anxiety fits are not to be taken lightly.

However, things don't always turn good when a visitor by the name of Yamamoto Takeshi suddenly show up in the reception room asking what had happened to Tsuna. He had told Hibari that he was talking to Tsuna few days ago and the next day the brunette suddenly didn't show up. He was worried that it might have been because of him why Tsuna suddenly didn't go to school.

Hibari was not pleased.

He suddenly left the school, leaving everything to Kusakabe who just nod, afraid of what Hibari will do to the brunette this time. With cold eyes and murdering aura, he entered the mansion and forcefully opens the brunette's room barging in and closing the door with a loud sound. The servants cringe at the sight of the young master in foul mood.

He slaps Tsuna suddenly who looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you tell to that herbivore?"

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked now trembling because of fear

Hibari gritted his teeth and grip his hair making Tsuna whimper in pain.

"Did you tell him about us! About you! You idiot Herbivore…" Hibari growled at him as he delivers another slap towards the brunette. Not content he grips the brunette's cheek forcing Tsuna to look at him.

"I told you not to talk to anyone but until today that rule just wont get through that thick skull of yours."

"Hibari-san! It hurts! It hurts!" Tsuna stated who suddenly started to throw a fit, trying to make Hibari let go of him. He started to push Hibari away and pulling his hands off his hair. "L-Let go! Please!"

"Shut up!" Hibari bark landing a punch on the brunette's cheek

Tsuna whimpered crying silently as the pain from the blow start to affect him making his vision blurry. Hibari pilled him to the floor kicking him again as he beg for him to stop. The older teen places his foot on the brunette's hair forcing him to kiss the ground.

"I did everything for you. I gave you everything but until today you continue to defy me." He said stomping his foot once in a while. Hibari suddenly grinned as a cold idea pressed his mind. He left the room suddenly leaving Tsuna to himself sobbing silently.

The brunette hugs his knees crying at his current predicament.

Clothes were thrown at him making him look up and were surprised to see Hibari back.

"Change to that dress…" He motioned as he address towards the simple white dress on Tsuna's feet. Tsuna look at him questioningly but he barked at him. "Now!"

The brunette complied as fast as he can and once finish Hibari started dragging him. The brunette was lead towards the mansions entrance and out of the front gate and was pushed out violently towards the street. Tsuna landed on a puddle of mud noticing that it had started raining as he looks up at Hibari.

"You want me to let you go, right? Now go… Get out of my sight…" He stated coldly

Tsuna's eyes widened, fear and horror in his eyes as Hibari started to close the gate.

"No! NO HIBARI-SAN! Please don't throw me out here!" Tsuna cried shaking in fear

Hibari turns his back at him, walking towards the mansion not caring of the brunette calling him. He'll teach him a good lesson this time. A very good one…

Also that specific herbivore

Clutching the gate as he watch Hibari disappear from his sight, Tsuna's tears sprung free with eyes impossibly wide.

"_Please don't leave me alone…._"

* * *

><p>The rain had started to fall hard, as Tsuna walks barefooted not knowing where to go. His long hair, already wet, frames his now pale face because of cold. Numbness is all he can feel despite the cold of the air. He notice that he had reach Namimori's children's park and decided to walk towards the swing. He sat alone and cold, crying silently while asking himself why Hibari had thrown him out.<p>

He didn't notice a figure approach him until an umbrella shaded his cold figure. With hazy and clouded mind he look up to see a person shielding him and quickly notice the black hair.

"_-Hibari-san…."_ He whispered before everything fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY 3 – SOLD<strong>

* * *

><p>For a brief period of time before the former Master, Hibari-sama, died he would often ask Tsuna to be his companion for a little while. The innocent brunette had seen no harm in this since the older man and him would only talk and chat for a little while often times asking him what Hibari-san does to him. The brunette would give the old man a nervous smile and would response in an evasive manner, sited across him in the traditional sitting room in one of the various rooms in the mansion. The said room is only one door away from the head Master and Mistress room. It had been two weeks since the former Mistress was found dead. Thinking about this, servants and even the butler can't help but gave meaning to the little chat between the master and the current playmate.<p>

The older Hibari look at the small boy who slowly took a sip in his own teacup. He knew, more than anybody else, what his own son does to this small boy. He can't condemn or reprimand him mainly because he had done the same thing. Thinking of his own wife until now would give him excitement with the prospect of hitting her and pacifying her afterwards, an occurrence he had found quite stimulating in their relationship. The sitting rooms door suddenly burst open revealing a pissed of Kyouya, eyes narrowed at the scène of his father and playmate looking comfortable with each other. The younger Hibari seethe and growled towards Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi… Go back to your room."

"B-But.. Hi-Hibar—"

"GO! NOW!" He spat looking at his old man with cold vicious eyes while the older Hibari only smirk at this.

The small brunette bows down hastily, excusing himself and leaving as fast as he can. After seeing him leave Kyouya move to leave as well giving his own father a warning glare.

"He's mine." Kyouya told him firmly

"Does he?" Hibari-sama stand up, crossed his arms and look at the younger version of him with cold mysterious eyes. He smirked "Even after buying him, do you really think you can own him?"

"You're the one to talk. You're the one who would resort to kidnapping just to have a wife." Kyouya smirk at the cold yet silent rage he earned from his father whom later move towards his room. Before entering he look at Kyouya again and smirked.

"Hn. You're right. Still… Don't you think they look beautiful with _those eyes_? Just like a doll…" He said softly, disappearing. Kyouya only look at his former spot with defiant stare.

Not long after that event, Hibari-sama was found dead and Tsuna's position in the Hibari mansion change from a typical playmate to official lover of the current clan head. Only 13 years old at that time, the brunette had no choice desperate to find out weather his mother really died or not.

He knew that only Hibari Kyouya could provide him information about his mother.

Inside the bath of Hibari's room, Tsuna was positioned towards the mirror as Hibari entered him from behind. He gasped at the pain and head hung low desperate for support and to prevent his shaking arms from giving up on supporting his weight. The raven-haired teen shower his bare shoulder with wet licks and kisses, nipping his skin from time to time. Tsuna was horror-struck to find his reflection in the mirror envisioning intense pleasure making his eyes tear up. As Hibari slowly thrust inside him, he held the brunette's body gently slowly picking up pace in his thrust making both of them moan.

"Hi-Hibari-sahhnn…. Ahhhhnn…" Tsuna moaned and throw his head back as Hibari stroke his neglected member while thrusting inside him. His eyes were half lidded, blind with lust and overwhelming passion.

"I'm inside you Tsunayoshi… You always feel good and warm around me…" Hibari gasped licking his neck; kissing them slowly and gently making the brunette wonder what happen to the older teen to become suddenly affectionate. Ever since his parent's death, Hibari would shoe gentleness from time to time, especially during sexual intercourse. Both of them moan at their completion and the older teen shower the brunette's shoulder and back with soft loving kisses as both of them catch their breath.

Things are turning to good to be true until Tsuna's decided to sneak out of the mansion in order to find his mother. He got fed up with Hibari evading his questions and query regarding his mother. Desperate to see Nana even just for a while, he made up his mind to go out and sneak back in as soon as possible. With the help of one of the older drivers who pitied the brunette's condition, he help the boy escape by pretending to buy something Hibari had ordered. The driver drops the boy to the nearest bust station where he can ride a bus to their old apartment building.

After 2 hours, Tsuna was caught unable to find his mother. A furious and mad Hibari dragged him inside a van showing him what had happened to the driver who helped him. The driver's head was bleeding so much. He was in pain as Hibari's men stomp his head with their foot. Tsuna cried at them, begging them to stop but Hibari had told them to get out of the car and just kill the man. Tsuna had begged Hibari, telling him that he will do anything just let go and free the man. The older teen suddenly threw several article of clothing towards him asking him to change clothes in front of him. They reach an old rundown building and Hibari pulled him again this time more forceful with Kusakabe and several men behind them. The moment they had reach a specific room, Hibari throw him forward and some old men look at Tsuna with lust in their eyes.

"Here's the boy… Give me the money…" Hibari stated. Tsuna was horrified when Kusakabe reached for a suitcase. Hibari move to leave after Kusakabe confirmed them the 10million yen inside the case.

Tsuna started thrashing wildly, as some men started to drag him towards a dark room, screaming and asking Hibari to forgive him. He screamed saying that he won't try to escape again and that he would do anything to see his mother.

"Tsunayoshi… I'm just setting you free. Look at the bright side… At least now you don't need to escape the mansion…" He smirked at the horrified brunette and left

The whole night, Tsuna had never thought he will experience having sex with so many men in jus one night. He was placed above a wooden low table in a dark room with very little light on. He was tied and fucked behind, cum from different men making his asshole slick as his mouth was stuffed with different members. Some of them where old men somewhere middle aged. They play with him the whole night, howling at the pleasure of having a pretty teenage boy. The brunette can't seem to remember how many they are as his body started to go numb. They started videotaping the scene halfway while Tsuna cry and begged for them to stop.

* * *

><p>Hibari entered Tsuna's room and found him sitting at the foot of his bed, dressed in long dress shirt with his knees curled up. His eyes are blank and half-lidded, looking past the sky as he slowly rocks his body back and fort.<p>

"He already ate and had his medicine…" The nurse told him

"Leave…"

She bowed immediately and left the room

As Hibari walks closer the brunette he assessed his now pale and skinny figure. It had been almost a week since the unforgettable lesson and almost a week since Tsunayoshi fall into catatonic depression. The small boy suffered breakdown displaying motor immobility and stupor since then. He had been mute and rigid and would maintain the same position for a long time. He's either asleep or awake and would sometimes walk aimlessly inside the mansion's ground. He was somehow thankful of the guarded entrance and exits in the mansion prevent the younger teen from ending up in the streets in his current state.

He remembers that night when he decided to teach Tsuna a little lesson by having him rented for the night. Old perverts would always like to have a taste of fresh meat and he did get a good amount as compensation for having his playmate toyed. After 24 hours, he went back to the building where he left him and bites all off them to death stating that since they had their fun it's only natural that he had his own fun as well. He found Tsuna in the room he was dragged at. He was unconscious and naked and had thick puddle of cum all over his body. Various visible bruise and a dildo can also be seen in his ass. When Tsuna woke up the next day he fail give any reaction or response.

Hibari sit down beside the small figure, circling his arms around him and placing him between his legs. An almost quiet chuckle was heard as Hibari dips his face towards the boy's neck, kissing it gently moving towards his face and inhaling the scent of his weak lover.

"So beautiful… Tsunayoshi… You're so beautiful…" He mumbled, smiling softly

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! that chapter 5 for you... <strong>

**Please Read and Review**

**They really help... a lot! hehehe**


	6. Deceptive Reality

**RANDOM NOTES**

This is supposed to be updated back to back with chapter 5 but my internet just have to mess up. I'm so sorry for not answering the previous reviews. Anyway, thank you so much for they have help with this chapter. YAAAYYY! Thank you so much for the support!

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

Keep in mind that this ONLY A FANFICTION

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_Beta-ed by: _Ilyasviel16

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Deceptive Reality<strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn looked at Dino while the blond called someone named Hibari Kyouya, who according to Dino, is the current head of the Hibari clan and his former student. This Hibari Kyouya is only 17 years old, the same age as Mukuro. This boy appears to be an antisocial fellow with violent tendencies towards unwanted presence and people. He's strong; he remembered Dino blurting out a moment ago after asking and confirming Mukuro if his information is accurate. The mist guardian just smirks at them and replied with a "Who knows?"<p>

"It's done… I've asked for an appointment and they have approved it." Dino told, smiling at the possibility of positive news about his little cousin. If what Mukuro said was true, then Kyouya might know whoever it is that bought Tsu-kun. He really wished that the chase this time won't lead them to another dead end.

"Oya… Oya… That stupid smile of yours is not right. I'll have to remind you that it was someone named Hibari who bought our little Boss and after that, everything that happened to him is unknown. Don't tell me you actually trust this Hibari Kyouya?"

"Kyouya is my former student; I know him and his father. His father might have been responsible for this but I highly doubt that he had anything to do about this." He argued, glaring at the mist. If he was asked, Mukuro's the one who should be not trusted since he's a Vendicare ex-convict. He's an illusionist who killed his own adopted family. He also came from the eccentric family named Estraneo, which became infamous for experimenting with children.

"Mukuro is right. We mustn't trust anyone around here especially that Hibari boy. He's still a Yakuza after all."

"Reborn! How could you trust him…! " Dino exclaimed at his ex-tutor while giving Mukuro a cold glare.

"Oya? I'm hurt, pony boy…" He cry out, feigning sadness.

"That's enough…" Reborn declared, standing up and looking at Dino. "What's the status with the Hibari boy?"

Dino sighed and look at Reborn. "They told me Kyouya is busy. They managed to arrange his schedule though. He'll meet us tomorrow, 9am at their ancestral house. I know the place." He smiled, remembering the cute girl he saw with Kyouya. He heard that she's Kyouya's fiancée and future wife. Who would have thought that his cruel and sadistic student actually thought of settling down one day? He wishes he would be invited to the actual wedding ceremony.

"Good…" Reborn said walking towards the exit. "I'll take a little walk outside. Don't kill each other."

"Kufufufu… Don't worry… we won't…" Mukuro look at Dino and smirked.

"At least… we'll try not to…" Dino replied, unconsciously gripping his whip as he glares at the illusionist.

* * *

><p>Hibari's foul mood didn't improve a bit after waking up. That morning, he fully expected to see the brunette waiting for him outside the gate. His mood darkened when he found out that the boy had left the spot where he left him.<p>

To think that he had done that just to teach the boy a little lesson for not following his orders. One of his servants saw Tsuna walking away, barefooted and already wet, crying as he looked back at the gate from time to time before disappearing from sight. He beat the stupid servant for not letting the boy in the moment they realize he had started to walk off.

He clutched the pen he holds, snapping it into two while thinking of the possibilities that might happen to the brunette. Who knows if somebody suddenly decides to just pick up the boy and take him home? Knowing how weak and sickly the boy is, he might already have a fever or perhaps another asthma attack at the moment. He dialed his cell phone, calling Kusakabe, and told him to look for Tsuna. The DC vice-president agreed immediately and he ended the call.

He looked at the paper he was holding. It was the last report he told his men to send to Vongola after they accidentally find out that Tsuna was sold to a Yakuza gang. He did all this to protect the brunette from whatever it is that those foreigners plan on doing to his fiancée. After all, Tsuna had been under his care for more than 4 years now and he had no plan of sending him off or giving him to anyone. He belongs to him. He bought him and will remain to be his, no matter what. He was a bit startled when his phone rings again, coming from Kusakabe.

"What is it?" He asked him, irritated.

"K-Kyo san..? The Vongola… T-They wants to have a meeting with y-you…" Kusakabe replied nervously.

Hibari ponders for a while. He's fully aware that declining will earn him suspicion from these Mafia-men. A stupid idiot that they had found dead days ago seems to have told the Vongola that his father mange to have contact with the two Sawada's. It was a good thing that he was already killed because he planned on killing the man after all. His suspicions about the Italian men escalated upon receiving the news.

"Tell them that I'll talk to them tomorrow at the mansion, 9am sharp. Don't forget to tell them that my schedule is busy. Also, make sure that they won't suspect anything about Tsumi."

"Y-yes Kyo-san…"

"Have you found her yet…?"

"N-no… N-not yet… But where doing everything Kyo-san!" Kusakabe said hurriedly, scared at the prefect.

Hibari cut off the phone call after hearing that, grumbling and telling Kusakabe that he'll hold him responsible if Tsuna wasn't found until tomorrow. He looks at the sky outside, glaring at it as if it's the one responsible for Tsuna's disappearance. He should have just tied him to another tree instead of locking him outside. Quite frankly, he didn't know what came to him that ended up with him throwing the brunette out, and in the middle of the rain as well. At least inside the mansion grounds, he's aware of what's happening to the brunette.

But now, he doesn't have any idea where he had wandered off….

Hibari gritted his teeth as a wave of irritation came to him. He'll punish him for wandering off. If he has to chain him and put him into a cage this time then he'll do it.

_I won't let you escape me…_

* * *

><p>It's dark<em>, Tsuna thought as he walks endlessly in a dark and seemingly void space. Upon walking further, he noticed a sparkling light and decided to follow it. He reached a clearing, full of trees and with grass swaying in the cold air. The sun doesn't seem to be shining too bright. <em>It was a relaxing place_, he thought as he averts his gaze to and fro, surveying his surroundings. He notices he's actually wearing a loose white dress that reaches below his knee. It's sleeveless with a V-collar less neckline._

"_Oya, oya…. Now… This. Is. A. surprise… Kufufufu…"_

_Tsuna turn his gaze towards a boy who had a pretty face. He had a weird hairstyle that closely resembled a pineapple and has a pair of mis-matched blue and red eyes. The unknown stranger had a mysterious and dangerous smirk as he surveyed Tsuna with obscure scrutiny. Beside him, clutched in one of his arms, is a violet haired girl with the same violet eyes. A good part of her hair is covering one of her eyes._

_Tsuna walked backwards, scared of the two strangers looking at him._

"_Who would have thought that another beautiful creature would end up landing in our dreamland, my dear Chrome? Kufufufu~~~~."_

_The girl, Chrome, nods her head._

_Mukuro slowly walked towards the brunette, smirking dangerously. Panicked and already under terror, Tsuna tried to make a run for it but he was stopped when a firm grip on one of his arms pulled him. He landed on a warm chest and he look up to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him. The brunette squeaked, making a "Hieee!" sound._

"_Kufufufu…Do you know where you just landed, my lady~?" Mukuro smirked as he saw the girl avert her eyes, trying to push him. He marveled at the feeling of having a little defenseless animal shiver and shake in his hold. He was however surprise when the pointy tip of a trident poked him on his back. He turns to look at Chrome with the trident in hand, pouting at him._

"_Now, now… My sweet Chrome… There's no need to be jealous…" He grinned but the trident just bore his back further._

"_I'm not jealous, Mukuro-sama. You're scaring her… She's crying already…" Chrome told him, forcing him to let go of the girl in his arms as Chrome ruffles the girl's head. "There… There, it's all right… Mukuro-sama is just teasing you. He only looks like a scary pervert but he's n-" Chrome stopped and smiled wider. "He's not scary…. only a pervert…"_

_Mukuro felt a nerve twitch in his head at what Chrome just said. "Now, now… My dear Chrome, even you think that way…?"_

"_Yes…" Chrome replied, smiling and grinning at him like an evil little cat. She stroked the girl's hair and talked to her, soothing her worries as she made her sit along with her in the field of grass._

"_So tell me, how did you end up here…?"_

_Tsuna look at them, hesitating if ever his answer would be sufficient enough… "I-I re-really don't know, I just follow a li-light e-and I... uhmmnn… kinda e-ended up here…"_

_Mukuro watched them talk to each other. He was really surprised to see another girl in one of his illusion of dreams. It's very rare to find someone with the same ability as Chrome. Even the sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, told him that Chrome's ability was an exception because it's almost on the same level as his. The only problem is the girl's frailhealth and her lack of organs, hindering her improvement. Still, her ability to cast illusions and to detect them are of high level. However, this new girl with unruly spiky hair that somehow reaches below her shoulders is another question. For her to end up here, it's either she's a gifted child as well or on the brink of death. He walks towards them sitting in front._

"_Little girl… What's you're name?" He smiled at her. Mukuro noticed her doubtful stare at him, wondering whether she should give her name or not. She bowed her head and mumbled…_

"_Tsu—Tsumi… Hibari Tsumi…"_

_Mukuro and Chrome looked at each other…_

* * *

><p>The Hibari Mansion was currently busy with their duty. The have make certain that every traces of Sawada Tsunayoshi had been erased. Kyoya-san, the house's new Master had commanded it himself since visitor from Italian Mafia were looking for Tsunayoshi-san. They were told that the Mafia men had been looking for Tsunayoshi-san and their intention didn't seem to be good. Feeling pity for the boy, they prefer that he stay at the Mansion than to be taken to Italy. In less that an hour the house had been cleaned. Free of any traces of Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

The front gate men signaled, alarming them of the visitors. They welcomed them courteously and asked them to sit at the visitors receiving area, inquiring them of anything they like. The butler attended to them. Noticing Dino, Kyouya-san's former tutor and a tall man wearing black all over with a fedora.

"Kyo-san will be here shortly, please enjoy you're stay." He bowed, placing tea on the low table.

Not long after, Hibari Kyouya arrived wearing his Namimori Uniform, accompanied by Kusakabe who bowed to them. Hibari took his seat as Kusakabe stood in one corner.

"So… Kyouya…. How are you and Tsumi-chan…?" Dino asked, grinning at Hibari who raised his brow…

"Ahahaha… I heard she's you're fiancée so-" Dino hurriedly explained but Reborn interjected him.

"My apologies for the trouble but we came here about information regarding Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn said, looking straightly at Hibari. He notices the straight stare the teen gave him, not even flinching. The boy is dangerous, he confirmed. He processes the aura that can intimidate people because of the cold gaze coming from those steel-gray eyes. He also notices the callous hands that seem to indicate a good ability to hold a weapon. One thing that amazes him is the lack of fear and pure void in this boy. He can give goose bumps with just a stare, probably because of the sadistic nature that Dino stated. He's 100% sure that this boy had already killed someone. Being in the mafia, he's use to seeing younger people kill and get killed so it's no news to him.

"Sawada Nana died three and a half years ago. My father was responsible for her death because she desperately asked for her son to be brought back to her." Hibari replied calmly, watching their reaction. He almost smirks, seeing their widening eyes upon the confirmation of Nana's tragic demise. "She came here begging my father… My mother was suffering from a disease then so he never bothered to listen to the Sawada lady. I heard that one of you're men already killed the gunman responsible for shooting her."

"Y-Yes…" Dino replied and was shocked to see Reborn glare at him.

_Fool…_ Reborn said to himself as he glares at Dino. Admitting something to a possible enemy is a stupid thing to do. Really, his student is too trusting. He visibly glowered as he inquired for their future boss. "How about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is a sickly child my father bought to become my playmate. He would often have asthma attacks and high fevers that I asked my father to sell him off, seeing that I won't have fun playing with him at all. My father sold him to some Chinese gang." Hibari replied. He can see Kusakabe flinch from the corner he stands.

Dino burst out growling, "What did you say! You… You sold him off!"

"What is it with you anyway, herbivore?" Hibari replied in monotone, revealing his tonfa, irritated at Dino's response " I don't see any reason to explain myself to you..."

"We didn't come here to fight Dino; sit down." Reborn calmly told him, pushing an old picture on the table towards Hibari. "If you have any information about the people who had bought him, please kindly tell us."

Hibari looked at the old picture, not even bothering to pick it up. He recognizes the small child as Tsuna and the lady holding him as Sawada Nana. It seems to have been taken when the boy was barely 2 or 3 years old. The picture might have been old but the happiness that can be seen in the picture is sickening to him. His eyes narrowed and darkened, unaware of the surveying look Reborn was giving him. The Arcobaleno watched him with fascination as emotions such as disgust and irritation radiated from him, something that Hibari seems to be trying to fight.

"Four years ago, Sawada Ietmitsu, Tsunayoshi's father, was assassinated in Italy by Millefiore, a rivaling clan of Vongola. He's Timoteo's, Vongola's Ninth boss, only living relative and nephew. He's also Vongola's external advisor, second boss-in-command. Upon his death; we were asked to find his wife and son that lived here in Namimori, Japan. The current boss is already old and he needs to pass his title. All of the Ninth's sons are already dead." Reborn saw how Hibari's hand slowly clenches to a fist but he continued talking.

"Today, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the only child with the Vongola Blood, something that every candidate needs to possess in order to gain the title. Once he's found, Sawada Tsunayoshi will become Vongola Decimo, Vongola's Tenth Generation Boss." Reborn stated as he saw the boy look at him, anger and hatred can be reflected in his eyes but he pretended not to notice it since he continued on. "We're asking for a huge favor from you, Hibari. Help us find our Tenth Generation Boss and Vongola will be forever indebted to your clan. Help us find our only remaining successor and we give you power, not only in Namimori but in Japan as well."

Kusakabe dropped the folder he was holding at the information given, making the three people look at him. He felt the hair in his back rise at the look his boss gave him.

Reborn stood up, along with Dino who bowed to Hibari, still glaring at the teen.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is my cousin Kyouya, and in our family line and tradition, he's also my little brother now. Please help our grandfather find him. We'll wait for your answer." Dino said softly, leaving with Reborn.

Long after they have left, Hibari stayed seated in his place, glaring at the picture left on his table. Silent and calm outside but his insides were screaming with rage. The grip on his tonfa tightened, threatening to hit anyone who will go near him. His eyes showed maddening fury, wanting to kill someone at the chunk of information and the small picture in his eyesight, mocking and laughing at him as reality of who Tsunayoshi is sunk in his head. A voice inside his head screamed at him.

_Kill them! Kill them! Just kill them and take Tsunayoshi away!_

All servants shook in panic and fright as they watch the receiving area turn into a pile of useless rumble when the younger master decided to throw a fit of temper and rage. Within the small span of time, the usual order and cleanliness of the receiving seem to have been swept by a tornado. The small low table have been smashed and broken. Various vases had been shattered to pieces and the carpet and curtain were all torn.

"Kusakabe…" Hibari growled, eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair, his voice calm and cold. "If you fail to find Tsumi's whereabouts by tonight… I'll kill you and you're men…"

A cold shiver ran down Kusakabe's spine. His were knees shaking because of fear. He was very well aware that the Head DC will definitely kill him if he didn't get what he wants. Kusakabe bowed his head and cried a loud "Y-Yessir!" shaking in fear as Hibari walked out, leaving the house and going to Nami-chuu like usual.

* * *

><p>It's already past 5.<p>

Hibari smirked, readying his tonfa for the fun that awaits him moments from now. It's not that he doesn't trust Kusakabe. In truth, Kusakabe is someone who he can fully trust, unfortunately, he's also a herbivore, weak and pathetic and only capable of things with other members of the DC around.

His mind drifted back to Tsuna. He badly wants the boy now. His blood started to boil at the thought of who he is.

_Vongola's Tenth Generation Boss_

So that's why those Italians were looking for him? After cooling down and planning things thoroughly, he made up his mind that he won't let them take Tsuna away from him. Unless they find out that Tsuna and Tsumi were the same person, then he won't have any problems. All he has to do is to be careful and to plan things accurately to prevent them from suspecting him.

His cell phone rang. Answering it, he found out it was Kusakabe.

"K-Kyo-san?" The vice-DC asked, voice shaking.

"News…"

"We have found Tsumi-san… She's at Yamamoto Takeshi's house. It's in….."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto watches the small figure lying in his futon. His face was red as he carefully places a wet towel on Tsumi's forehead. Tsumi had a high fever last night. He had called a doctor to check on him and the doctor confirms that Tsumi had high fever and asthma. It's a good thing that after making him inhale something called nebule, his breathing slowly went to normal and his face is already in good color. Yamamoto watches his chest go up and down as he breaths. He gently caresses his face watching its frown dissolve into a relaxing one.<p>

And yes, he.

Yamamoto found him yesterday afternoon, soaking in the rain. He takes him home after that. Knowing that he had wet clothes he decided to change it, mentally apologizing to Hibari for undressing his fiancée. His shock had been great and he was unable to move for some minutes when he found out that the beautiful Hibari Tsumi-chan was actually a boy.

He retracted his hand seeing the eyes slowly flutter open, revealing the still daze eyes he usually thought to be pretty.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

Tsuna's brow knitted, trying to recognize the features in front of him. "Ya-Yamamoto-kun?"

"You remember? Ahahaha! Yeah, it's me Yamamoto… I found you under the rain yesterday… So… How do you feel?"

Tsuna face fell. He actually hoping it was Hibari who came to him yesterday. It seems Hibari had already forgotten about him. He doesn't care about him anymore and the mere fact that he had thrown Tsuna out yesterday is a strong proof that he's useless, again. _Dame-Tsuna again…_ Tears fell from the brunette's eyes making Yamamoto panic asking him what's wrong. He was alarmed when the brunette started sobbing so hard he's breathing started to hitch and hiccup. Not knowing what to do, Yamamoto enclosed his arms on the small brunette. Surprised at the action, Tsuna's eyes widened, realizing that somebody else than Hibari is embracing him. He started to shake and then pushed the boy away.

"I… I'm… sorry…" Yamamoto whispered…. Regretting his action as seeing the small teen curl to himself, covering his body with the blanket.

That's when Tsuna realize that his clothes had been changed. He stared at Yamamoto, shock in his face.

"Y-You… un-undressed m-me?" He asked shaking, eyes wide with terror.

"Ye-Yes…"Yamamoto admitted, looking at him, apologetic. "I… I… didn't mean to... to-to fi-find out… so-sorry." He bowed, unable to look at Tsumi. He was somehow happy that his father's not in town. He left to visit his grandparents yesterday morning and won't be back until tomorrow.

A deafening silence followed and it was cut off at the sound of someone calling downstairs. Yamamoto was somehow thankful. He immediately apologizes, promising to bring him food and left, checking out whoever it is that came.

As he opens the door, he saw a murderous Hibari Kyouya as a tonfa connected with his face, sending him backwards to the wall…..

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY – Tsuna to Tsumi<strong>

* * *

><p>After two months of medication and treatment, Tsuna's mental condition gradually improved. He's responding now, back to normal and already awaiting some good news from Hibari. After round of begging and persuasion with puppy eyes, Hibari gave in, promising Tsuna that he could go to school once it opens. The small brunette was so happy that he practically jumps at the older teen, hugging and smiling at him. He cried while thanking Hibari for allowing him to go to school again.<p>

He was walking towards the older boy's room now as he was asked to drop by before school opening. Hibari had tutored him these past days, telling him that if he wants to go to school, he can't go there with poor and low grades so tutoring him had been the older teen's special task. He knocked and waited for Hibari to tell he could enter before opening the door.

As he closes the door, he turns around and slowly stare in shock at the scene playing at the large flat screen tv across the room. He stands there rooted on his feet, shaking with eyes impossibly wide.

"What are you waiting for Tsunayoshi…? Come here…" Hibari told him, smirking at Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna slowly walked towards him, his feet heavy and his eyes misting with tears, threatening to fall down any moment.

He stopped beside Hibari, eyes still glued at the obscene sight the television is displaying… He heard Hibari chuckle darkly at the brunette's reaction.

It was a copy of the video the old men had taken while raping him, the night Hibari decided to have him rented. Hibari increased the volume of the movie, satisfied at Tsuna's horrified face.

"_Stop… Please S-Stop… Hmmmpp-"_

"_That's right… be a good boy and suck me… oh yeah… You have such a nice mouth I already want to cum."_

"_Look at him, his ass is eating my cock… Aaahhhh! So tight! So tight!" A man screamed while squeezing the brunette's ass as he rammed him._

_The camera later closed up at Tsuna's form, asshole and mouth dripping with thick semen._

_The next scene was Tsuna, lying at the table, legs spread with an old man ramming his dick inside his ass while 6 old men shower him with thick cum._

"_Fuck… Fuck… This boy is fucking good!"_

_They all groaned, watching Tsuna bath in their white liquid. One of them take his moment, one at a time as they close up Tsuna asshole, now dripping with excess liquid. They were screaming and laughing, bragging how soft and fuckable he is._

Tsuna, shaking and crying ended up on the floor, covered his ears as wild eyes look at the scene, shaking his head furiously.

_A man tied Tsuna's hand together and he position his cock in Tsuna's mouth, a vibrator in full mode in his ass. Another man whips his ass as the brunette groan in pain while a thick cock fuck his mouth. They were laughing._

"_Look Look! He's hard now! He's hard!"_

_Cumming because of pleasure from the vibrator, Tsuna groaned as cum hit his throat drinking it._

_The video continued, all of them having pleasure at the boy. Maniacal laughter can be heard as they close up the video to Tsuna's mouth which filled with thick semen; another was Tsuna's asshole dripping with to so much cum. Another old man even decided to suck the boy._

"_Ah! Ah Ah!"_

"_Suck him more. Suck him dry… He's liking it…" A man said as he came again, drinking his cum as he moan helplessly while his mouth is filled with thick members._

The video continued as Tsuna sob and cry hard, eyes can't stop looking at the video. Hibari stands up, walking and stopping behind the boy, wrapping his arms around him, smirking at the shivering form in his arms.

"This video is already circulating Namimori, Tsunayoshi… I'm sorry..." He smirks again as the boy cried harder… "It seems you can't go to school now…" Hibari almost laugh, knowing that he had won again. Of course, he had made sure that the video wasn't leaked but it's not his fault that some perverts out there, especially this old men decided to spread it out. When the news of the video reached him after he consented of the boy going to school he thought it was a great opportunity to still prevent him from going to school, but he changed his mind coming up with a plan to ensure that nobody will get close to Tsuna if he even managed to or still wanted to go to school.

"Tsunayoshi… I can help you change this…" he whispered in his ear, smiling as the boy stop shaking but still not looking at him. "All you have to do is ask me and obey everything that I say."

Tsuna's tearful eyes slowly nod… "Hi-Hibari-san… Help me…"

Hibari kissed the boy neck, nipping at it as he ran his hands on Tsuna's covered crotch.

"Say Please Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said, smirking.

"P-Please…" Tsuna voice croaked.

"Come…"

* * *

><p>"You're mother is already dead. You're father abandoned you and left you with nothing. It seems you have no place to go now unless you think it's all right to live at the street. But since you asked me… " Hibari grinned at him.<p>

Tsuna was now dressed in Namimori Chuu's girl uniform. He even wears white-laced panty and padded bra in order to fake a breast while wearing the uniform. His usually spiky unruly hair was now combed neatly, some still going up while the back part was slightly going down. He's in front of a mirror and sink with Hibari standing behind him while caressing his now exposed thigh because of the uniform's skirt. Tsuna whimpered when Hibari's hand squeeze his bum again and again.

"I've changed every information in your record; from birth certificate to school records." Hibari declared, smirking as he slowly pulled the panty down, feeling his own cock twitch. He pulled one of Tsuna's hands as he freed his cock. He motioned the brunette's hand to stroke his erection as he does the same to him. He grinned when Tsuna's stand wavered, almost falling. He pinned him towards the sink, his ass now exposed to him as Tsuna's stroke on him continue.

Hibari playfully stroke his small member making the brunette moan as he bite his now exposed neck when he bowed his head, trying to hide his pleasure. It didn't take long for the brunette to cum, spurting his semen in Hibari hand. Satisfied, Hibari raised his hand towards the brunette.

"Lick it… Clean it…" He whispered at the brunettes ear and biting it.

He chuckled as Tsuna clean his hands from his own cum making his own cock twitch, wishing for a fuck.

Wordlessly, he enters the brunette without preparation. Tsuna stops and whimpers, pain can be seen as he felt his ass suddenly violated.

"Hi-Hibari-san… It.. It hurts… p-please stop…"

Instead of stopping, Hibari decided to ram his cock fully, making the brunette scream in pain. He then decided to thrust fast. Violent and hard as he felt something rip from the asshole

he's fucking. He smirked, aware that he had made the boy bleed. He slaps him and raises his cum-filled hand again.

"I told you to clean it… Now clean it! Lick it clean!"

Crying, the brunette complied helplessly, eyes blurry because of tears. Hibari continues in his animalistic motion, groaning at the tight passage that continues to envelop him. He playfully slowed down when he felt his coming completion, halting it.

"I changed your gender and name so people won't recognize you outside." He pants while caressing the boy's manhood again. "From now on, you're my cute cousin…" He declared while resuming his hard thrusts.

"Hibari-san! Ah! Ah! S-Sto-Ah!"

Hibari pulled his hair up, making Tsuna look at his own reflection at the mirror. Passion and lust were embedded in his eyes as Hibari continued to fuck him raw.

"Hi-Hibari-sa-Aaaaaahhhhnn!" More tears formed in his eyes as Hibari bit and sucked his neck; his head hurting because of Hibari's pull on his hair. His small body shook at every violent thrust. Pain and pleasure ran through his body, making him cry and sob further. He feels dirty, just like a whore suffering while pleasure makes his body scream asking for more. Hibari keep on saying things about his new identity but all of them fail to register his mind. He doesn't understand it. All he can feel is extreme pleasure wishing to reach climax soon.

"Mo-More…" Tsuna suddenly gasped. "Hi-Hibari-san! M-more-" With tears in his eyes, he clutched the sink and swayed his hips backward, accepting Hibari's thrust making it enter him deeper.

"Yes… Yes… I'll give you more…" Hibari panted then laugh, fucking him deeper. One of his hands, now in Tsuna's hips guiding it towards his as he increased his tempo. "Here Tsuna… Feel me inside you… Feel me fuck you; I'm fucking you…"

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Hibari-san!"

Tsuna cum violently, his semen splashing into the sink as Hibari raises him upwards so he won't dirty the floor. The brunette panted as pleasure shook him while Hibari continued to thrust. Finally reaching his climax, he came hard inside the boy, smirking at the intense sex they had.

"From now on… You're Hibari Tsumi, my fiancée and future wife." Hibari told him, whispering it into his ear as Tsuna nodded his head, dazed and still recovering from his sexual high. Tears still drip from his eyes, still relenting in the pain and pleasure he had just experienced. Hibari pulled Tsuna's face towards his and whispered. "So my dear Tsumi… What will you say?"

Tsuna looked at him with dazed eyes as tears, still flowing, framed his flushed face.

"T-Thank you… Hi-Hibari-san… I-I… Lo-Love you…" He replied.

Hibari gave a sinister laugh.

"Good girl… I love you too…" The raven-haired teen replied, kissing him with passion after.

Another round continued with Hibari now calling him Tsumi…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is people. That's Chapter 6... Yaaayyy!<strong>

**Please Read and Review!**

**Till next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANSWER TO REVIEWS:<strong>

Ilyasviel16: Thank you for praising me kababayan! Ahahaha!… I'll be replying to you're message as soon as I finish this. Sa totoo lang, habang gingawa o sinusulat ko to, hindi ko alam kung matino pa akong o kung may sayad na ko. Ahahaha! I'll be thousand and million times happy to have you as my beta for this story… wiiiiiii!

Breathless02: thank you for thinking that it's getting better. I was actually having doubts on posting the last chapter since I feel like I've done a half-assed job in it. You made me smile and happy.

March Rosenqueen: Dino is a clumsy and cute older brother. Ahahaha! And he will always be… that's all I can say. Thanks for still reading!

lovepikachu12: My Hibari here is not mean anymore, I think I turn him into some demon monster in this story. Still, I really hope you continue waiting for updates. Thank you! :D

Kanberry : Thank you so much. Chapter 5 gave me lots of trouble before decided to just post it since it's something I'm not so sure about. *bows*

TotalAmuto: Don't be sad. I'm sure the day will come when Tsuna will be soooo happpyy… I'll make sure of it. Please... Just be patient…. :D

.x: Wooaahh! You're review still amaze me. *Laugh* thank you so much. , Here are hugs for you! *hugs* indeed, there are lots of black haired people in Reborn, even Levi… Pffttt… *laughs at the idea*

Narutopokefan: Thanks for reviewing this, I hope this update is fast enough you… Thank you!

Kichou: My Hibari in this story thinks that he can do anything to Tsuna and Tsuna will still forgive him and love him no matter what. *sigh* It's kinda like a twisted perception of love and affection.

271845: Thank you so much for thinking that this is the best chapter so far… Like I have said before, I haven't posted this for so long, thinking that It's not worth to be posted or something. Thank you for thinking otherwise.

luvtuna27: I'm so sorry it took so long… *sigh*

peanutkisses: I think their twisted relationship here is beautiful too. Thank for thinking about it that way.

SuperfluousActions: LOL! Perhaps I'm the sickest bastard of them all for writing something like this. Ahahahha!

georgiancapalla: don't worry. There will definitely be M-O-R-E! lol! Thank you for the review

Fulle: I really hope this next chapter makes you excited as well. Hurrayy for Yamamoto!

Anello di Tempesta: Hibari is an evil bastard. I kinda like portraying him that way here. *giggles* The gang rape was too much and it will lead to a lot more….


	7. Possesive Insanity

**RANDOM NOTES**

I always hate summer. I can't get out because I'm scared of sunburn. I've experienced it once and it really hurts especially when I bath. Anyway I kinda lazy summer so my updates are not fast. All I want to do is snuggle in a comfortable space and lie down. I even crawled at our living room once just because of laziness. I don't like AC either. The air coming from it irked me somehow. I'm really weird. I know.

Most of the spelling errors are because of my laziness. The grammars what I can't really correct.

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

There will be My Own_*bitch*_character in this chapter

_Chrome_and_Lambo_will be both 15 here because working with their older versions seems to be a lot easier for me.

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart._If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by: Ilyasviel16**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Possesive Insanity<strong>

* * *

><p>Mokuro slowly opened his eyes, a grin appearing on his face.<p>

"Finally, you're awake!"

He turned his head to see a silver-haired Italian glaring at him.

"Oya? If it isn't doggy…"

"What the fuck? You want to fight me!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamites.

"Gokudera, this is the hotel room; no fighting, especially with dynamites." Reborn said, entering the suite and looking at the 3 guardians that seem to have just arrived.

"Extreme! Sensei!"

"Good day to you too, Ryohei… and Lambo, stop trying to sneak out, you're training with me will start… again…" the Arcobaleno grinned, looking at the smallest guardian who 'eep'ed and shuddered…

"Re-Reallly? As in n-now?"

"Yes…" He replied, dragging the lightning guardian and walking out of the room. Reborn reminded Dino to give the guardians some briefing before letting them loose unto the world. Vongola didn't need another problem and a bunch of troublesome guardians, whom, especially without their sky, are hard to control.

Dino sighed after Reborn left, looking at the four remaining guardians in the room. The Ninth had told them that he'd be sending the remaining ones to help the Decimo get used to their presence as soon as possible.

Mukuro is the tenth generation mist guardian. He's a Vendicare ex-convict who became wanted in the underground world for killing his own family, both adoptive and biological. He's a high-level illusionist and information broker with the combined ability of cunning deception both in words and actions. He's also a top caliber assassin to boot. Even Reborn admitted that there are times that the still-17-year old guardian makes his own spine shiver.

His other half for the title is a small girl named Dokuro Chrome. She's a girl who often looks weak and is soft-spoken. Also a high-class illusionist, Mukuro found her during an accident that caused her to lose her organs. Mukuro still provides illusionary organs for her and they seem to share an intimate bond. She's only 15.

The silver-haired Italian who glared at both of them is Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Decimo's candidate for the Storm guardian. He's 15 as well, coming from a wealthy Italian family. His a dynamite and explosive expert and had been famous for being Trident Shamal's, a well-known and infamous Italian assassin, apprentice.

Another silvered-haired male in the room, this time pure Japanese, is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's the candidate for being the Sun guardian. Dino saw him practicing one day, weeks after he graduated in Namimori and found out that he has EXTREME potential for improvement. When Reborn assessed him, he was convince that the noisy teen will prove to be a useful asset in the future so they sent him to Italy and trained him.

The black-haired kid, the one that Reborn had dragged out, is named Lambo. He's from a small Mafia Family in Italy named Bovino. Dino doesn't know anything about him except that he once arrived in the Vongola Mansion when he was 5 years old and declared that he's Reborn's rival. The higher ups, especially the Ninth's Thunder guardian, become fascinated with him when he displayed exceptional talent in preventing himself too much damage when Reborn once electrocuted him. Reborn seems to see him interesting as well, making him the Tenth's candidate for Thunder Guardianship.

"Okay… As you can see… the information about Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto coughed violently, tasting the coppery blood flow out from his lips. His eyes were a bit blurry when he heard footsteps slowly walking towards him.<p>

"You got some nerve, herbivore. Do you really think I wouldn't notice the way you look at my _fiancée_?"

"Ahahaha… Actually… I was kinda hoping you wouldn't…" Yamamoto replied, spitting blood and trying to stand up but a strong kick to his gut sent him falling back again.

Hibari stepped on Yamamoto's head while he scanned the house for further presences.

"Where is_ she_?" He growled.

Yamamoto stiffened, something that Hibari had noticed. Using his shoe, he lifted up Yamamoto's face and smirked at the blood flowing from the teen's nose.

"Where is_ Tsumi…?"_He calmly stated, looking at the other teen with a cold stare. Not hearing an answer, he tried landing another kick on Yamamoto's face but was stopped as the other teen shielded with his hand. Hibari, not happy at the other teen's defiance, proceeded to display the spike on his tonfas, ready to bite him to death. He delivered a blow at the other teen, using his tonfa. It was blocked by Yamamoto's arm again as he tried to stand up.

"I won't let you just beat me up, especially here at my own house." He told Hibari… eyes serious and determined.

"Wao…" He grinned and proceeded to attack again as Yamamoto try to block him using a nearby chair. It was smashed and Yamamoto jumped away from him. He notices the amount of blood starting to accumulate at the sleeve of the other teen's arm. He grinned knowing that he had added another damage at him.

Hibari started to chase him around the room, his tonfa hitting him from time to time, until Yamamoto ended up crashing into a table. Hibari had successfully hit him in his stomach that had sent him flying again. He groaned as he felt a foot land on his middle making him cough some blood. The same things happened again and again until an audible crack was heard.

Yamamoto screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, curled up in the middle of the room, a loud thudding of his heart started as he heard Yamamoto scream from downstairs. He ponders for a while wondering what had been happening downstairs. In the back of his mind, something is screaming at him to run away now and escape Yamamoto's house. Not wanting to be considered as an ungrateful bastard, he decided to stay and listen further. He musters up his courage, slowly stands up, knees shaking and almost falling down. He notice the big button up shirt that he was wearing, something that Yamamoto Takeshi must have lent him knowing that his clothes are dirty and wet from the rain. He decided to walk toward the door, wanting to check what's happening to Yamamoto. Before he could even get close to it, the door flew open revealing a furious Hibari Kyouya.<p>

"Hi-Hibari—san…" Tsuna whispered, his knees shaking further at the sight of a mad Hibari. His white button-down shirt was stained with blood, which obviously didn't belong to him.

In one of his hands was a bloody tonfa, spiked out and blood dripping, making a visible red stain at the wooden floorboard.

In his other hand was Yamamoto Takeshi… face bloody and pain visible. His breathing was ragged and unstable as Hibari slowly dragged him inside by his clothes collar.

Tsuna started walking backwards when he saw Hibari threw Yamamoto's body. Yamamoto landed with a loud thud, making him groan in pain.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun…" At the sight of someone severely damaged in front of him, fear and terror struck Tsuna's mind. "Hi-Hibari-san… Please… Please… Do-Don't hurt him any-anymore…" He told Hibari as his eyes started to blur, tears falling down next.

"Hn…" Hibari only replied and smirked at him, making Tsuna walk back further. The brunette's eyes widened further as Hibari revealed a knife. He pulled Yamamoto's hand together as the older teen lay on his face on the floor. Hibari smiled at Tsuna darkly as the sharp knife descend on both of Yamamoto's hands.

"Don't'!" Tsuna screamed covering his eyes and he whimpered as he heard Yamamoto scream in pain. Tsuna started to sob, hysterical at the sight of Yamamoto on the floor, his hands started to bleed too much because of a sharp knife impaled on his hands connecting him to the floor. The tall teen grit his teeth, his mind going numb because of excruciating pain.

Hibari landed another kick on Yamamoto's back and look at Tsuna.

"What are you doing_Tsumi_? Come here…" He softly commanded the brunette. His cold steel-grey eyes slit further when he saw the brunette shook his head walking back further.

"Hibari-san… Please… Do-Don't… Pl-Please… I… I… I'm sorry…" Tsuna stuttered nervously. He jumped when he noticed that he's back had already reached the wall, leaving him no place to walk back further.

"Oh? So, now you're sorry…." Hibari coldly stated as he lunged at the brunette.

Tsuna squeak and started to claw and push Hibari away when the older teen's hand landed on his neck, choking and suffocating him. He continues to beg at Hibari who seem to be deaf on his every plea. He felt his breathing started to hitch when Hibari suddenly land a punch on his middle. Tsuna groaned from the impact of Hibari's blow.

"Do-Don't… hurt… H-hurt him…" A voice suddenly gasped.

Both of them turn their heads toward Yamamoto, his face slightly up, eyes half-lidded and face contorted in pain. He can't move because of the knife that keeps on binding him to the floor. Tsuna looked at Hibari whose face showed a feral grin.

"Him? So… You already know… my _fiancée's_ little... secret…"

The next moment, Hibari lunged at Yamamoto and punched his face. Yamamoto hissed at the pain and spit the blood that had started to accumulate inside his mouth.

"Since you're an athlete, you're quite sturdy; a little lesson like this will show you what I will do once_ Tsumi's _secret is revealed."

Tsuna gave a hoarse scream when you saw Hibari struck his tonfa on Yamamoto's arms and legs, breaking the baseball player's bones. Yamamoto howled in pain and cried, his mind's numbing escalated further at the excessive beating he had received. Hibari asked him why he had been showing some affectionate concern on someone he would never had a chance with.

Yamamoto raises his head slowly, smiling a bittersweet smile on Tsuna's direction who still continued to beg Hibari; asking him to stop torturing Yamamoto.

"I… kinda… li-like him…" He grinned…"I love him." Yamamoto saw Tsuna's tear-streaked eyes widen, gaping and quivering at him.

"Hi-hibari-san… NOOO!" Tsuna screamed as he saw Hibari land his spiked tonfa on Yamamoto's head that seem to effectively knock out the boy. Tsuna attempted to move towards Yamamoto, feeling guilt and pity towards the now bloody and unconscious teen. He was stopped however when Hibari suddenly drag him into one of the room's corner, sending a spiked tonfa, again, unto his middle. He whimpered in pain when the spikes embedded into his weak body, vision blurring at the sight of blood soaking the shirt that he was wearing. He felt some bones break inside.

The raven-haired teen, mad with fury and jealousy, rip the white shirt open and topped the boy. He's fully aware that the blows he landed on the brunette will hinder him from movement and retaliation against him. In one swift movement, he pinned the boy's hands on both sides of his head and entered him with one full thrust, hilt deep. Tsuna screamed at the added pain. Hibari, not caring for the brunette's state that had been in the middle of an asthma attack thrust violently fast.

"Hi-hibari-san… It hurts… It re-really… really.. hu-hurts…" Tsuna gasped, crying. "P-Please… P-Please…"

Hibari only thrust faster, tying the boy's hands with his necktie and spreading his legs further. He chuckled darkly when the brunette's cry slowly grows louder with his every thrust. Every words of plea were answered with a deep and violent thrust as the boy continued to shake his head. The asthma attack now hindered Tsuna's speaking, and now every plea was voiced with a gasp, his eyes already red form crying.

Hibari groaned as he felt his nearing, filling the brunette's inside with his thick liquid. His thick cum now effectively lubricated Tsuna's passage as he slipped outside. Not satisfied, he stroked his still-hard member and again shoves inside the brunette, making him wail in pain.

Tsuna sobbed loudly, gasping as he pleads Hibari to stop his assault but he earned a hard slap, turning his head towards Yamamoto's battered form. His eyes widen when he saw Yamamoto, his face bathing in his own blood with one good eye looking at him with helpless pity. He saw a tear fall from Yamamoto's eyes, silently asking him for forgiveness for being unable to protect him. Tears fall from his eyes, fast and uncontrollable. He gasped when he felt Hibari brush something inside, earning him an insane chuckle from the teen riding him.

Hibari's movements were wild and insanely fast, going in and out. He breaths on Tsuna's neck and slowly gave it a bite. He heard the smaller boy whimper in pain as he sucked and licked the wound. He also heard the ragged breathing and violent coughing sound.

"Ah… Another asthma…" He grinned and moves his hands unto the boy's neck, choking him as he continued to assault his ass. He growled as he felt Tsuna tighten around his cock. His thrust sped up another notch as he watched the brunette cry and choke at the same time.

"You're mine… I bought so you're mine…" He growled at the boy, eyes showing cold fury and madness. "I gave you everything. I gave you a home. I gave you clean name. I gave you money. I even gave myself to you." He continues to thrust as he bragged the things he had done. He saw Tsuna cry, shaking his head. "I devoted myself to you. I killed that girl just for you. I even killed my own father just to have you."

Tsuna eyes grow wide and wild at Hibari's sudden declaration.

He killed Hibari-sama.

He killed his own father.

"I won't let you leave me…" Hibari growled as his thrusts continued, feeling his own cock twitch.

Hibari tightened his hold on the boy's neck, laughing. A sick smile graces his face as he cum inside. He slid out, letting the excess cum flow as he whispered lovingly in the boy's ear.

"I'll kill you first before you live without me…"

Tsuna screamed….

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY: ANXIETY and INFIDELITY<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled softly as he walked into his classroom. Sasagawa Kyoko waved at him and he smiled. It's already a year since Hibari had allowed him to go back to school. He had celebrated his 14th birthday months ago with Hibari as well. The DC head prefect had his room re-decorated into a more pleasant one, removing some too girly items, making the room have an atmosphere that would fit either a girl or boy. He even gave Tsuna's a new cell phone as a birthday gift. It's orange with a skylark as its strap.<p>

He sits comfortably and arranged his things in his desk. His eyes flew to the blue sky, as his face fell, remembering something. Hibari had been acting quite indifferent with him these past days. He didn't know what was happening but he just shrugged his shoulders, thinking that everything would be fine.

The teacher enters and told them to go to their proper seats. As the lesson started, Tsuna's mind started to wander off again. The day passes on and ended without any assignments. His official class ended with him waving to Kyoko that he's off to the reception room.

He was, however, greeted with Kusakabe waiting for him outside and telling him that Kyo-san will meet him at home; accompanying him towards the school gate with a car waiting for him.

He enters it wordlessly as the driver drove home slowly.

Tsuna looked at the sky outside as his mind started to cloud with worry. It had been almost two weeks since Hibari had forbidden him to go inside the reception room. Before, Hibari would always tutor him before the two of them went home together. Sometimes he will go home first, as Hibari would still be finishing some paperwork. The two of them would usually spend the afternoon together in the reception room. They will be studying; doing paperwork or have wild sex.

Tsuna's eyes clouded further as he remembers the words.

Sex.

Hibari had been too busy that he would often just go home. They will eat together and then proceed to bed immediately without doing the usual violent and passionate sex session they would often have. Tsuna's chest beat hard, he clutch his chest and his brow narrowed. He didn't know what was happening. He sighed, fighting the usual tightening of his chest.

It seems that Hibari's fondness for his playmate had diminished...

* * *

><p>"Oh God! Oh! Yes! Yes!"<p>

Hibari grinned as he thrust, feeling the hole tighten around him as the spurt his semen inside. He slid out of it and sits on the couch stroking his cock, still slick because of the mixed fluid of the girl and his semen. He rests his head on the sofa to catch his breath and close his eyes.

It had been two weeks since he started having sex with this girl, Mariko Seito. Mariko is one of the cheerleaders of their school. He found out that in order for her grades to go up, she would seduce and ask some professor for a little night in order to stay on track at school. He also found out that most of her records had been tampered with and fabricated for her to continue going to school. Even her payments of tuition fees were false. He talked to the girl and was a bit surprised that the girl's parents were not aware of what she was doing. She begs him and Hibari continued to refuse until the girl suddenly stripped naked. He grinned and told Kusakabe to go outside, watch for Tsuna and take him home.

Since then, heated sessions like this happen. He thinks the girl is a good fuck. A little permanent toy until and he gets fed up. It's not that he's not interested with Tsuna anymore; he just decided to try and taste other meat for a while. His fake fiancée's position is different. A lot different from any other but he had no intention of having his whole life revolve around him. After all, before Tsuna's arrival, he had different fuckmates before, most of them like dolls; won't disobey him. Having a different sex partner for a little while makes him content knowing that even if Tsuna finds out; he won't go, afraid of living alone in the streets. He opened his eyes and smirked at the sight.

Mariko started to lick his cock from excess cum, sucking it further since more still drip. He groaned as he watched the girl drink his fluid. The girl had brown wavy hair that reach until her waistline. Her bangs parted in the middle and a heart-shaped clip often adorns her hair. She smiled at him as she licks him from base to tip, sucking the tip and tonguing his slit once in a while. He felt his cock harden again, making the girl swallow him whole. She let his dick go with a loud pop and sit at the low table. She spread her legs before him and started playing with herself.

"Hibari-san… Fuck me again… Make this hole swell…" She moaned at him.

Hibari stroked his cock as he stand up once again, positioning his cock near her entrance. He slid inside slowly, making Mariko moan loud. He kissed her and bit her lips to shut her.

"Stop making too much noise, herbivore." Hibari stated in a monotone as he starts to fuck her. The girl circled her arms around his neck and they kissed. Mariko giggled and moaned, throwing her head back as Hibari's pace fastened. Wanting more of him inside, she circled her legs around his waist and moaned again. She guides Hibari's hand to grope both of her breasts.

"Oh! Oh yes! Hibari-san… You're great, Hibari-san!" She gasped as Hibari played with her breast, kissing him. She smirked as she felt Hibari respond to her kiss. She closes her eyes and thinks of nothing but feeling the intense pleasure Hibari is giving her. Who would have thought that the scary head prefect is a wild hot beast in bed? She couldn't wait to brag it to her friends.

She didn't notice the cold-glare Hibari had sent towards the reception room's door. Hibari was well aware that the girl in his arms was only using him to retain her usual high position in school. He couldn't wait until the day arrives when he will give her a very appropriate punishment. He started to thrust faster, wanting to finish their little session. He still had to watch over Tsuna.

"Ah! Yes! Just like that Hibari-san… Just like that! I'm coming… Coming… Com- Aaahhh!"

* * *

><p>Hibari, wearing his usual clothes and the DC-black jacket draped around him, arrived at the mansion moments before Tsuna had his dinner. He knocked on the brunette's room and received a low "come in," before entering. He saw Tsuna seated on his table, studying intently with his brows furrowed.<p>

"Let's eat…" He stated coldly, making the brunette squeak.

"Hi-hibari-san? You scared me!" He exclaimed and stands. He hurriedly walked towards Hibari. "Where hav-" Tsuna stopped midway when Hibari's scent reached his nose. It's a familiar perfume he would always smell. His heart started to beat fast again as he stared as Hibari's neck which was decorated by a red mark.

"What is it?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the look of uncertainty that decorated Tsuna's face.

"Uhm… Hi-Hibari-san… Whe-Where have you… been?" Tsuna asked slowly, testing Hibari's mood.

"It's none of you're concern." He replied coldly, walking out without the familiar pulling.

Tsuna's gaze followed him along with a hurt expression as he walked out slowly. He mumbled a soft "I'm sorry for meddling," and went to the dining area.

During the meal, Hibari's foul mood seemed to soar as he barked on the maids because of the taste of the food. It had been a tense evening and every servant breathed a sight of relief when the two retreated back to their bedroom. They were somehow growing accustomed at the less violent behavior Hibari would display towards_Tsumi-san_. They firmly believe that the brunette's frail health will improve further if their young master will stay away from the brunette for another week or two.

Tsuna believed otherwise as he entered his room, knees shaking and rubbing his now burning cheek. Hibari had slapped him again. He told him that a boy named Yamamoto Takeshi was being friendly with him, which he replied smugly that he should stay away from the baseball star player. They argued and Hibari ended up slapping him. He pulled Tsuna into his room and locked him inside. Tsuna slid down and hug his knees, crying. It seems he won't be going to school the next day.

The less beating and lack of attention from Hibari started to create stress problem with the brunette. He had started to eat and sleep less. Hibari, being what he is, paid no mind; asking Kusakabe to send a Doctor to check on his_fiancée_. Lack of nutrition and sleep resulted to Tsuna's often fever and sudden paleness. The doctor had asked him what was wrong but the brunette didn't answer.

Recovering from another fever, Tsuna attended school the next day. His face was still pale but decided to go since he already missed a lot. Kusakabe-san had been doing some of his assignments and was tutoring him from time to time. Kusakabe was a bit stiff one time when Tsuna had suddenly asked why Hibari had not tutored him for more than a month now. He just replied with a forced smile and told him that Kyo-san was busy. He left immediately after finishing in helping_Tsumi-san_in_her_assignment.

* * *

><p>A clatter was heard when Tsuna opened the reception room. Some of his books fell from his arms as his brown eyes widened, swallowing a lump of saliva at the sight in front of him.<p>

It was Hibari, still clothed but his cock out, fucking a brown-haired girl on the floor. He knew her too well since she was his own classmate. Mariko Seito is popular among the boys but it's said that she's also picky. Now that he saw it, he failed to connect things since news of Mariko-chan often spending sometime in the reception room had reached him but he never paid it any attention.

Tsuna moved to leave and run but Hibari growled at him.

"Stay there..." He barks as he extracted himself from the girl. Hibari calmly arranged his features as the girl moved to hurriedly cover herself. "Leave. Now."

Mariko's eyes widened at the cold order. She pouted her lips and immediately walks out, sending_ Tsumi-chan_a smirk. Mariko had always known that_ Hibari Tsumi-chan _is Hibari-san's fiancée. She had no ill attention towards the girl but having to experience the scary head prefect's attention, a pang of jealousy swelled inside her. Hibari-san maybe violent but he's the richest and most influential heir and successor in Namimori. And with that handsome and mysterious face, she knew that not only her but lots of girls think that Hibari Kyouya-sama is a good catch if only his violence is lessened. Some girls even hope to capture his attention, dreaming that making him fall in love will turn him into a charming prince. She's somehow hoping that the violent teen will choose her instead of the clumsy brunette. She left the room, knowing that her presence was not wanted.

Not able to contain it any longer Tsuna cried, still standing.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked him coldly, glaring at him.

Tsuna swallowed hard and bowed his head, desperately trying to fight his tears. "I wanted to ask why Hi-Hibari-san… do-doesn't tutor… me.. an-anymore so I… I… came… I'm so-sorry for in-truding…"

"I don't' have any obligation of tutoring you… Have you forgotten that?" Hibari asked him, irritated. So, Tsuna just wanted to have some attention. He admitted that a day would sometimes past without him meeting Tsuna ever since he started having an affair with Mariko. "If you wanted my tutoring that bad then just tell me. Is this what you have been depressing over these past days?"

Tsuna's eyed widened and shook his head. "No, that's not it… I… I… mean…" He stuttered.

Hibari growled, irritation cursing through him. "Stop stuttering and tell me what you need. I'm too busy to be thinking about things for you. If you're uncomfortable with things then, tell me."

Tsuna stared at the older teen comprehending everything Hibari just said. Getting brave, he mouthed things he knew he shouldn't have until he himself realized what he just said. "Well, Hibari-san is my fiancé. Am I not allowed to depress over things since I just saw you having sex with some girl?"

Tsuna walked back after a slap connected with his cheek, surprised. His holds it, feeling it burn, his wide eyes looking at Hibari.

"Just because I'm giving everything you want doesn't give you any power to control or restrict me in anyway." Hibari told him coldly, walking towards him. Grinning at him, he pulled Tsuna hair making the brunette flinch. "You only POSE as my fiancée. Do not forget that you're only my playmate. I've told you before _Tsumi-chan_, learn your place." He whispered on Tsuna's face, harshly, as he let go of the boy.

"However, if this is about the sex thing, I don't have any use for you at the moment." He stated nonchalantly, walking around his table and sitting down, arranging some files. "If possible, I don't want to see you for a while."

The brunette remained silent for a while; eyes downcast as Hibari watched him carefully. He later dialed his cell phone and called Kusakabe, reminding him of his duty and telling him to take _Tsumi_home.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe watch Tsuna intently as he followed him, docile and languid. He sits at the back seat; looking at the window with eyes lost somewhere. The silence inside the car was too much that a humid atmosphere had been created. He didn't have any idea of what had happened at the reception room so consoling him is something he didn't know how do at the moment.<p>

"Uhm… Tsumi-san…" He carefully stated. He was somehow irked at the unsettling look of the brunette. He swallowed hard and gently told him that they had arrived the mansion.

Tsuna looked at him quietly and looks around, noticing the familiar compound of the mansion. Submissive, he went inside peacefully. His slow movements were too relax and too meek, something that every servant had noticed. They also noticed the bruise on the brunette's cheek.

As Tsuna reached his room, he slowly slides down, sobbing and crying silently. He clutches his head and started pulling his own hair forcefully as his face grew red. He felt betrayed. All this time Hibari-san had been_playing_with somebody else. Tsuna's mind started going wild at the realization that being thrown out and sold again was now possible. Hibari-san seems to be taking his time before planning on selling him off. He hugged his knees and desperately tried to muffle his cries. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out loud but knowing that he's just nothing gave him neither reason nor right to do such a thing. Tsuna cried and cried until exhaustion made him sleep on the floor.

Tsuna woke up sometime later, noticing that he had been placed on his bed. He checked his bedside table and noticed that it had been past 11 o'clock; almost midnight already. He slowly got up, noticing the food placed and covered neatly on his table. He started to wonder why no one had picked him up for dinner. He and Hibari-san usually had dinner together.

"_If possible, I don't want to see you for a while."_

Tsuna felt his chest felt heavy as realization hit him. Tears form in his eyes as he bit his lip, fighting a sob from coming. Hibari didn't want to see him for a while. He moved towards the food and ate slowly, forcing himself to swallow. He didn't want Hibari telling him that he's being ungrateful of having the nerve to waste food he was being provided for. Moments after finishing his meal, a sickening feeling of wanting to throw up made him run towards his bathroom and he end up vomiting everything he had just eaten.

He clutched his head, cursing inside of how useless he is for wasting something people just gave him. Another wave of unease hit him as he remembered that starting tomorrow, he had been forbidden to visit the reception room. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as he started to sweat while looking at his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw himself reflected in the mirror, smirking at him as he mouthed the word_useless_over and over again. Panicking and already scared, he hit it with his own fist and felt a small relief at seeing his own blood as he remove shards of glass from his now wounded fist. He looked at the blood intently, making him feel lightheaded and numb. He notice it flow down landing on a large piece of glass that just landed on the sink. With shaking hands, he slowly reached for it, closing his hand around it. Another sight of blood coming from his now-wounded palm made him number.

Smiling and somehow satisfied at the light feeling, he cut his wrist, creating another wound. He slowly sprawled himself on the bathroom floor, his back unto the wall as he started creating various wounds until it reached his arms, content at the amount of blood flowing out. He continues doing this even when everything started to become blurry until it faded out.

* * *

><p>"What time did<em> Tsumi <em>arrive at school?" Hibari suddenly asked Kusakabe as he arranges his necktie. It's just 10 am in the morning and he just had another round with Mariko. Before leaving, the girl gave him a heated kiss in front of Kusakabe and giggled playfully, skipping towards her bag and winking at his vice. Kusakabe just stared at her with mild disgust.

"Uhm… Chairman…_Tsumi-san_ didn't go to school today. The butler told me that he couldn't open her room." He replied nervously, fully aware that this will cause another beating for him. Really, sometimes the brunette himself can't help but test Kyo-san's temper.

As expected, Hibari stormed out of the room, irritated and prepared to beat him out again. He rode his motorbike and reached the mansion in no time.

"This little bitch really knows how to test my patience…" He growled as he knocks at Tsuna's room. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the lack of response. He threatened outside, stating that he will knock the door down if he didn't open it. Patience wearing thin, he kicked it open, breaking the door. Hibari survey the room noticing the finished food at the table. He releases a sigh of approval, since he didn't want Tsuna to have another eating disorder. His antidepressant drugs had been effective for a while since his catatonic incident. He was later asked to stop to prevent it from causing damage.

Hibari's mind returned back to the present when he remembered that he still didn't see even a hair of the brunette. He looks around and notices the open bathroom door. The sight of the bathroom door gave Hibari a sudden wave of uncertainty as he walks slowly towards it. As he reached the door, he immediately noticed the broken mirror above the sink. He's eyesight followed the scattered shards, with some loitering on the floor. He hurriedly walked inside seeing familiar mop of brown hair between the sink's stand and the lavatory.

There he saw Tsuna, all in bloody mess. His arm decorated with many wounds as a bloody shard of glass adores one of his hands. His face looks peaceful and serene; almost seem to be peacefully asleep yet the sight of some dried blood on his face states otherwise, the floor beside him slick from his blood.

"Tsunayoshi…."

A cold shiver run down Hibari's spine as he slowly cradles the brunette's cold body. He tried caressing the pale face, watching it, silently hoping for any reaction but Tsuna's body remained still and limp. If anything, Tsuna's calm feature's seems to mock Hibari's inner turmoil and numbness at the unexpected sight.

"Kyo-san… Tsum-" Kusakabe, with the butler in tow, enters the bathroom and stare at the scene

"Tsumi-san!" Kusakabe and the butler yelled at the same time. Walking forwards, they sat down and started to check Tsuna's cold body. Kusakabe felt the weak pulse and breathing of the brunette and told the butler to call the ambulance immediately as he proceeds to look for anything that will help cover the wounds on his arms. He almost cringe himself at the amount of blood that keeps on flowing out from the brunette's many cuts and wounds. He stare at the head prefect and gave an uncomfortable smile…

"Kyou-san… _She's_ still breathing… We'll take _her_ to the hospital…" Kusakabe said softly, unable to say anything else as he watch the lost look on the Head Prefects face. He's cradling the cold body too gently as if afraid that a single movement can totally damage the brunette further. It was something new and it gave Kusakabe a sigh of relief hoping that the display somehow show a little of _Tsumi-san_ worth.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had been in coma because of excessive blood lost. The doctor declared his survival to be considered a huge miracle since he was brought to the hospital already cold and almost lifeless. His heartbeat had been unsteady for days and would often stop from time to time. He had been unconscious for more than a month that Hibari decided to stay at the hospital, leaving Nami-chuu under Kusakabe's care.<p>

When he woke up, Tsuna seems to be in constant daze, not responding or replying. This habit lessened after more than a week of medication. He was however not allowed to go home as the doctors decided that they have to watch his behavior before releasing him. Hibari agreed not wanting a repeat of the event. Tsuna's behavior had returned to his docile movements and has shown good recovery progress every day. However, the doctor and even Hibari had notice the remain of unusual unease and disquiet the brunette would display from time to time.

"Why?" Hibari asked him out of the blue, while eating "Tell me what happened for you to suddenly do that..."

Tsuna look at him with huge puzzled eyes. "I… I don't know…" He replied softly, looking down again

"Look at me when I'm talking to you…" Hibari growled, forcing the boy to look at him. He was surprise when the boy suddenly cried aloud, screaming and hiccupping that later resulted with another round of asthma repeated the words "I don't know!" over and over again until Hibari just decided to call the doctor before he end up hurting him again. The doctor gave him some tranquilizer to force him to calm down.

After having his medication and finally calming down, Hibari hugged him, telling him to calm down, apologizing at whatever he did. The boy just remained silent in his hold, sniffling quietly as he rest his head on Hibari's chest.

"It's all right now. She's gone. I'm sorry…" He whispered softly.

In the boarder between Namimori and Kokuyo, in the bank near the river, laid a body of a girl with brown hair. She's naked with some bones and limbs broken and her face can't be identified further because of too much damage….

* * *

><p>Hibari continued to hold Tsuna's hand as they walked the hallway of Nami-chuu, both of them walking towards Tsuna's class. Upon reaching it, he gave Tsuna's hand a small squeeze and left with Kusakabe in tow. When Tsuna reached his seat, he was bombarded with question of how come Hibari-san suddenly became too affectionate. He just blushed and waved their questions off. Tsuna's eyes caught sight of Mariko-chan's seat. News started to spread that Mariko-chan's family had left Namimori and she had transferred to a different school, most of them assumed, in Tokyo. He sighed and looked at the sky, still inwardly hoping the girl a nice life and future.<p>

"Kyo-san. Mariko Seito's records had been taken cared off as well as her family. Nobody will suspect anything anymore." Kusakabe told Hibari after he had closed the door of the reception room.

"Good. Book a flight for Okinawa. I'm taking _Tsumi _with me."

"Yes, Kyo-san." Kusakabe bowed and left.

Hibari rested his chin in one of his hands as he played with the pencil he was holding. He smirked as he made a plan on how he can further relieve his_ fiancée's_ stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 7!<strong>

**Please Read and Review**

**Opinion and Suggestions are all welcome as well**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer to Reviews:<strong>

Fulle : I can't believe I can really make you respond to my story like that. Salamat sa suporta. Sana subaybayan mo pa rin ang susunod na kabanata. ahahaha!

lovepikachu12 : Tsuna's get well soon won't still be happening yet. kufufufu. I plan on making him ride a deathly roller-coaster-love-ride with Hibari-san.

TotalAmuto : Tsuna will certainly show his dying will flame but not yet. OMIGAWD! I pratically think I'm really insane

Breathless02 : Well, for a start, I don't really think he saw Tsuna as a person. He's like a personal toy, only his to enjoy and destroy.

Taira-keimei : Thanks for loving this story... Hibari will be tortured in the future... trust me... fufufufu

Narutopokefan : Yamamoto is still good ol Yamamoto in this part of the story. So Hibari can still beat him to pulp.

chibinaru-sama : Thank you (blushes)

Kichou : Hibari won't learn anything until he realize that the day will come when Tsuna won't really need him

ben4kevin : I hope this chapter satisfy you. Thank you for reviewing

Lilspring : Everything will keep getting worse until Vongola manage to take Tsuna. And with the guardians almost complete and around. Hibari little game would end... I just hope soon...

Kanberry : (giggles and ~hearts~ as well) Thank you...

Cuore l'anima della : Dino is blinded with his trust with Kyouya so we can't really blame him. The problem here is "Does Dino really know the Hibari Kyouya he trust?"

271845 : LOL! The amount of reviews and alerts seems to convince me as well that I already ended up corrupting too many people. Well, what can I say... Welcome to the dark side? LOL! I actally plan on using TYL-Lambo since I don't want getting traumatize with Tsuna once they have him secured.

Ilyasviel16 : Both of them are definitely dead. Relax... They will live and will remain to be , I really hope, in one piece and this event will give our Yamamoto a different path.

March Rosenqueen : Reborn already think that Hibari Kyouya is fishy and He won't be trusting him even in the near future. But his respect on the boys streght is a different matter. Yamamoto and Tsuna will survive... at least... I hope.. in one piece.

sweet-and-simple : Tsuna actually doesn't think of it as Hell anymore, more like a safer haeven than the world of scary bullies and perverts outside. Maybe he actually thought that a bunch of slaps and beating is nothing compared to what awaits him outside.

animebaka14 : LOL! I know. I'm a sick bastard, but hey! you're reading this. Don't tell me you're one as well. ROFL!

Anello di Tempesta : Bwahahaha! Now you know what Hibari-san will do to people who find out his little Tsumi-chan's identity. I hope this chapter makes you excited as well...

TakeshiYamamoto2980 : Hold you're nose kababayan. Baka maubusan ka ng dugo. kufufufu... Tamd akong mag-edit ng spelling e... I hope this chapter is worth waiting for you.

luvtuna27 : Thank for thinking that this story is amazing. I hope you continue to wait for more chapters.


	8. His Own Normality

**RANDOM NOTES**

I was listening to the song **S&M** by **Rihanna** and it ended up corrupting me further. OHOHOHOHO!

Anyway about this story, I already have the storyline/plot (whatever it is) finished in my head. I'm just too lazy to type because I'm adding sprinkles of different scenes and moments. Don't want this to end up too rushed, nee? I owe you people lots because of the mountain of reviews. Thank you for continuing to read this. I will always keep updating as soon as I can even though I'm broke and in the middle of looking for a job.

Anyway, I made a mistake last Chapter. **Hibari is taking Tsuna to Okinawa NOT Osaka**. While I was thinking of their little getaway, I was thinking of a good place in Japan I badly want to go as well. I was mumbling to myself all the time thinking _"It starts with an O… O… O… O… Osaka!"_ **FAIL!** I searched the net and find out it's actually **Okinawa. XD ~~LOL!** Please forgive this mistake…

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

A sprinkle of 6996 and 6927 (both my 3rd fave pair) since I have already sprinkled a little of YamaTsu perhaps I might even add a little 9627, you're reading it right. Chrome will top, kufufufu…

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by:** **Ilyasviel16**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: His Own Normality<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Tsuyoshi enters his own house and was caught off-guard at the sight inside. The living room looked like it had been a battle arena for gangsters. The tables and chairs were smashed to pieces, furniture were shattered and scattered around. He started to panic when he noticed the still-fresh blood on the wall. Worry for his son crept to him as he ran upstairs calling Takeshi's name.<p>

"Takeshi! Takeshi!"

He was supposed to arrive the next day but his parents told him that he mustn't leave a teenage boy alone for a very long time. Arguing with them for a while, he finally gave up and packed his things. It was a good thing he listened to his parents.

He opened Takeshi's room to see him sprawled on the floor bathing in his own blood. He was further horrified at the sight of a knife impaling both of his son's hands unto the wooden floor.

"Takeshi!"

* * *

><p>"This is all insane! How can you accuse Kyouya of such a thing, Reborn? His father maybe the culprit… bu-"<p>

Reborn raised his hand at Dino, effectively silencing the blonde. He looked at three remaining people in the room. They had dispatched the Sun, Storm and Lightning guardian already. Ryohei was sent back to his family to gather information around Namimori's schools. He had a sister studying at Nami-chuu and information about the school is what they really need at the moment. This will also give him more opportunity to gather any related documents or info since he is known there.

Gokudera and Lambo were enrolled at Hibari Kyouya's school to gather further information and to observe his daily routine. He had been having suspicions at that school especially its owner, Hibari Kyouya. He was not pinpointing anybody yet but they really needed to be sure of everything. His gut was telling him that observing that boy closely will get them nearer to their goal. To do that they needed to do, they need to leave trust worthy people around before he left for China with Dino since the Hibari boy had given them information that Tsunayoshi's buyer were some member's of Chinese triad.

Reborn clenched his fist and silently swore. He didn't trust the Hibari boy but the information about Tsunayoshi being sold over seas will give them more trouble if not confirmed. He had kept this piece of information from the Ninth himself. He doesn't want the old man getting bothered about this thing and pinpointing a Chinese Mafia might eventually cause a Famiglia war. He was just trying to prevent bloodshed as much as possible.

"Dino… I'm not accusing him… yet."He said calmly looking at the blonde. "Mukuro had always been a reliable information broker and even the Ninth admitted that his information is consistent often times. We're just giving both him and this… Hibari Kyouya the… benefit of the doubt. I don't see any harm in trying. If that boy is not hiding anything, then we'll leave him alone."

Dino sighed, looking at the three people around him. Mukuro was grinning at him while "Kufufu-ing" with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The other Mist, Chrome, had her chin propped against her hand, looking at him with big seemingly innocent eyes. If he were anyone but Dino Cavallone, he would have believed that the meek-looking girl was really defenseless; unfortunately she is anything but that. After all, she is Mukuro's partner in crime and would sometimes display deathly cunning herself. He sighed. "Fine… Just make sure not to involve anyone innocent when things turn ugly, especially Kyouya's fiancée. I heard that she had a weak constitution."

"Aaahh… That's exactly what I've been meaning to say all this time. My dear Chrome and I plan on investigating and observing that girl. Her character and existence is… quite suspicious."

Dino growled at him "No." He firmly stated, glaring at the male illusionist. "Leave the poor girl alone and besides, do you really think you can sneak pass Hibari Kyouya without him noticing you're presence? You-"

"Listen, Cavallone; I'm not asking for you're permission." Mukuro stated, looking at him with dangerous mismatched eyes. "You are NOT my Boss. I was told to come here to search for the little Vongola. I'm not telling this to you to ask for permission; I'm only giving you knowledge of my moves."

Tense silence filled the room as both males stared at each other, testing each other's temper.

"Then make sure you don't create a chaos out off this. We won't be held responsible in cleaning your mess afterwards and I'll personally kill you if necessary." Reborn stated, looking at the two illusionists.

"Of course…" Mukuro smirked at Dino. He then looked Chrome who smiled softly at him.

"Then, this is settled. We're leaving, Dino."

The two illusionists watched Reborn and Dino ride a black car from the window of their official hotel room. After watching the car vanish from sight, Mukuro twirled Chrome around and circled his arms around her waist, smirking as both of them stared at the clock displayed at the bedside table. He smirked and whispered softly into the girl's ear.

"It's time. You have to prepare for your lucrative part-time job, my sweet Chrome…"

The violet haired girl smiled sweetly, her single eye hidden behind her bangs

"Yes… Mukuro-sama…"

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna opened his eyes, looking at the familiar green fields as he slowly surveyed the place. It was the familiar dream he would often have this days. He noticed a blue-haired boy he had grown accustomed to in meeting in this place sitting in the grass beside a big tree.<em>

"_Oya… If it isn't my dear Tsumi… You're just in time since my sweet Chrome can't accompany me today." Mukuro grinned at the brunette as he watched her walk slowly towards him. He reached for her hand and kissed it softly, smiling at the beautiful blush that started to scatter the brunette's face._

_"U-Uhmm…" Tsuna fidgeted bashfully at Mukuro's gentle action._

"_Kufufufu… what a cute reaction you have… Come; sit with me…" He said, patting the space beside him._

_He watches her look around as if searching for something and then look at him, as if testing if she's allowed to ask anything. He smiled and nodded his head encouraging her to speak up._

"_We-Where's Chrome-chan…? I-Is she alright..?" Tsuna asked shyly, wondering what had happened to Chrome. He had been used to Chrome's inviting presence and it kind of made him uncomfortable being alone with Mukuro._

"_Oh… My darling Chrome is off somewhere doing a part-time job." Mukuro replied, feigning sadness and looking at Tsuna with pleading eyes. "She left me all alone here. It's a good thing my dear Tsumi decided to accompany me."_

"_Oh… I… Uhm… Thanks for wanting my presence… Uhm… I… guess…?"_

_Mukuro laughed at the unintentional witty answer. He watched her amuse herself by playing with her toes, wiggling them and checking on them for something. She looked around again, scanning the area for something new._

"_So my sweet Tsumi… would you mind telling me something about yourself...? It's kinda… boring…"_

_Tsuna stiffened and look cautiously at the boy who smiled sweetly at him. His head was giving off signals that it's better to not speak anything. However, he can also feel that the blue haired boy has no ill intention towards him. He smiled and nodded his head…_

"_Well…"_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since rumors of Yamamoto Takeshi being found in his own room, in a bloody mess circulated in Namimori. Suspicions of what really happened that evening spread words like wildfire among gossip-starved students but nothing and no one was pinpointed or was held responsible for the assault.<p>

The reason; Hibari Kyouya himself.

Students, especially Yamamoto's classmates, had the inkling suspicion that Hibari-san was the one responsible and that he had found out Yamamoto's unique interest on his future wife so he just decided to teach him a lesson. They all shivered, knowing that the lesson itself is too cruel for their taste. They can't really blame Yamamoto's dad, who barged into Nami-chuu a week later after the incident declaring that he wished for his son to be transferred elsewhere. The school admin arranged his papers fast, not wanting to anger somebody. The baseball club was shocked at the news of their star leaving.

After this, news about the Yamamoto's decline and Hibari was more than satisfied that there would be no need to kill someone just have them remain quiet. He was left to tackle on his own affairs and everything finished smoothly upon his own liking.

Calm and peace remained again until the arrival of two new students came to his knowledge. He was informed that two Italians, Gokudera Hayato and Bovino Lambo, will be transferring into his school. Both were fifteen years old and there seemed to be no problem since their records stated that they have exceptional scholastic achievements, especially Gokudera Hayato who seemed to be border lining to genius level.

The problem here was their citizenship.

A half-Italian and a pure-blood Italian.

Hibari, seated in his office, hissed silently, making Kusakabe shiver knowing that something must have irked the head prefect, again.

"Kusakabe…" Hibari's voice boomed around the room. "Why are there Italians in our school? And why was I not informed of this?"

"A-Uhm… K-Kyo-san… The-They transferred a week ago. A-Y-You were not informed b-because you have been… b-busy with…_T-Tsumi-sama's_… u-hm… me- medication these past days… t-that the board of… d-directors did not inform you. They know that the_mi-mistress's_health condition is far more important to you than two teenagers." Kusakabe said hurriedly, bowing and waiting for the prefect to beat him up.

Hibari narrowed his eyes while looking at the paper. How come Italians seem to keep coming to Namimori? First was that irritating Dino and then that Reborn.

And now… a pair of Italian students…

He gritted his teeth, ill suspicion creeping inside his head…

"Have some men watch over them. Also, I want a report on their schedule and daily routine and activities. I don't want them causing trouble in my school."

"Y-Yes K-Kyo-san!"

* * *

><p>Gokudera, crouched on the ground, searched inside his pocket and smiled when he touched the familiar packet of his favorite cigarettes. He had been itching for a smoke since lesson started. Lighting a stick, he sighed and inhaled, closing his eyes before blowing the smoke out. He slowly opens his eyes to look at the sky above.<p>

Sky…

It's quite ironic that the Tenth Generation Guardians are being gathered and trained without their own Sky, also their future Boss, yet. Even though they were still not official, they have been sent to Japan to search for their future Boss. After being told the story of how the last candidate was lost, he personally thought that the previous external adviser is an idiot for dying without securing a future for his own son. Now, they were left with nothing but to clean up the mess.

He knew how it happened because he was under Shamal's training during that time and news circulated fast. Millefiore, acting on false information actually thought that Sawada Iemitsu is the next candidate for Vongola Boss. Since they have no actual knowledge of how the inner Family actually works, they have no idea of the existence of the CEDEF. A gunman-killed Iemitsu-dono, face to face, in a Vongola Party where Millefiore's gatecrasher managed to enter. After killing the CEDEF-leader, the gunman slowly walked out of the scene as if nothing happened. The people started to panic and started suspecting each other of betrayal. Loud bangs and crashes could be heard as various family heads of different Vongola allies aimed their gun at each other.

News started to circulate fast in the underground world because of this. Many were killed and it had become known throughout Italy that the Ninth had trouble trying to bind the different families again. During this time, young heirs of different Mafia families were forced to become family heads at a young age because of their predecessor's sudden demise. He even heard that eight year-old Yuni, Giglio Nero's heiress, was forced so succeed at such young age. As of today, Millefiore remained behind under the scene, continuously on the run since the Ninth had put a large amount of money in all of their head, especially their leader.

"Gokudera…"

He whipped his head sideways and noticed Lambo walking towards him.

"What?" He barked.

"This place is so boring. I'm getting tired of all those girls running after me."

"Stupid-cow… If you can't beat them in running then you don't deserve to be the Tenth's guardian!"

Lambo snorted at him. "It's not my fault I'm too good-looking." He sighed. "I wonder when we are going to find the Tenth… I can't stand this place anymore. Gathering information here is too hard."

"I already tried asking some girls information but they all ended up flirting with me." Gokudera grumbled, cursing at his luck. He shouldn't have enrolled here at the first place.

"I wonder what Mukuro and Chrome were doing…" Lambo sighed, looking at the sky.

"Che! They must be sleeping in the hotel room again." Gokudera growled, lighting another cigarette because of frustration. He can't believe that spying as a student is harder than actually being in the battlefield. At least there, he won't have to pretend anything and can combat head on.

* * *

><p>Hibari entered the mansion as Kusakabe closely followed him behind. He had a very tiring day because of mountains of paperwork that started to tower on his table. Getting fed up, he suddenly stood up and left the school, not bothering to do another round.<p>

Walking towards the inner parts of the mansion, he spotted Tsuna accompanied by his nursemaid. Hibari looked at him firmly and watched him walk, taking short slow steps. Tsuna was dressed in a full white yukata and nothing else, barefooted. His hair is a little longer now, almost reaching his waist. His features were pale and lifeless and the usual big eyes were vacant and half-lidded. His eyes were staring past him under a clouded daze.

"This way Tsumi-sama… Slowly…" He heard the nursemaid said softly, cooing at him. She looks forward, finally noticing them. "Hi-Hibari-sama!" She yelled and bowed at Hibari, shaking, aware that she had been caught on something not good.

"Why is she out?" He asked coldly, looking at Tsuna's face.

"Er... Uhm… Tsumi-sama wandered off again after having her medicine. I found her at the backyard gardens…" She replied nervously, afraid of being scolded and beaten for not taking proper care of the mistress. She swallowed hard and started to sweat when she saw Hibari's eyes narrow at her.

"Useless herbivore…" Hibari hissed.

"I-I'm… so… s-sorry…" She replied, dropping her head. "I-It wo-won't happen… a-again…"

"Of course… I won't let it happen again, I'm removing you from you're position. NOW." The young master growled. Pulling Tsuna over him and carrying him bridal style, he started walking to a different direction with Tsuna in his arms while talking to Kusakabe.

"Give that girl her last payment and throw her off. After that, bring food to our room." Hibari said calmly, leaving them.

Kusakabe bowed low and replied with a yes while the nursemaid was left gaping. As Kusakabe raised his head, a colder shiver ran his spine while looking at the disappearing figure of Hibari carrying Tsuna. He closed his eyes and shook his head, looking back at them again.

For a while, while watching Hibari walk away with Tsuna in his arms, he felt like he had seen the former master and mistress…

* * *

><p>Walking forward, Hibari felt Tsuna snuggle towards his chest. He looked down into his arms and saw the brunette's eyes closed and face calm. He seems to have drifted to sleep. He can even hear a soft snore coming from him.<p>

Upon reaching the room, he kicked the door open where it revealed a spacious area. It was his parents' former quarters. He had decided to move there along with Tsuna so he can stay by his side every time he was at home. He can't have him sleeping alone now since this is the second time Tsuna had fallen to catatonia.

He had it renovated to remove every trace and thing his parents used to own. The four-posted queen size bed in one side of the room is colored purple with transparent black-gray curtains around it. The floor to ceiling sliding door and window in the other side, across the main door, is directly opened into one of the mansion's family gardens. The other side from across the bed had the sofa with a low table and large flat screen television. There were also two large bookcases. A door connecting to the main bathroom and walk-in closet made it more comfortable for him.

He surveyed the room with silent approval while he walking closer towards the bed. He place the sleeping brunette gently on the bed and covered him. He drew its curtains to prevent too much light from reaching it and proceeded to the bathroom. He took a fast shower and went out wearing his own yukata. After turning the television on, he heard a knock informing him of the foods arrival.

It was arranged on his low table and the servants moved fast, knowing their master's hatred of crowding. For Hibari, aside from Tsuna, everybody else was considered a crowd of people. They left as soon as they came, bidding their master goodbye.

Hibari moved to the brunette and gently shook him. "Tsunayoshi… Wake up…" He shakes him for another three times before Tsuna finally opened his eyes. Docile, Hibari carried him towards the sofa and fed him while eating as well. It had been a normal occurrence now; happening for more than a week after the night Hibari had taken him away from Yamamoto. Tsuna ended up hyperventilating too much and he was, again, put under respirator for days. He also suffered under a state of shock and would constantly cry and scream, thrashing himself around and would end up hurting himself. He was advised to stop interrogating or questioning him for a while until the effect subsides.

He was, however, dumbfounded when the boy's silence ended up in catatonia again. While he was confined in the hospital, he had his parent's former sleeping quarters reconstructed so he can personally supervise the brunette's condition. He was recommended to hand Tsuna into a mental institution to have him properly treated. Hibari glared at the brunette's residing doctor and he drops the idea, telling him that he can do whatever he please. Satisfied, Hibari have him sent home as soon as possible, hiring a nursemaid to watch over him while he does his duty in Nami-chuu. Servants alike were instructed that whatever they hear and see inside the mansion remains inside the mansion or they will be bitten to death, along with their family.

Everything seems to go smoothly again…

He prefers Tsuna's state like this…

Quite and docile…

He didsn't need to worry about him going to school or leaving, wandering off again somewhere. He didsn't need to beat him every time he disobeyed him. Tsuna stayed where he left him and Hibari was more than pleased whenever he came back to see him on the same spot he left him. He also didn't need to worry about Tsuna meeting someone randomly who would snatch his attention from him. With him like this, there is no way those Vongola's will find out anything about him. The silent boy would just snuggle towards him, especially in sleep.

Hibari looked at down at the sleeping boy in his arm while his hand played with the brunette's soft brown locks, both of them already in bed as Tsuna drifted into his dreamland. A soft smile graced his lips as he watch Tsuna's chest slowly go up and down, breathing softly. He slowly caressed his face and snuggled into Tsuna's hair, enclosing him in his arms…

"Tsunayoshi… My Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

><p>A girl with flowing violet hair and violet eyes, dressed in a green t-shirt and cargo pants with a dirty backpack, walked towards the main gate of the Hibari Mansion. After ringing the doorbell, a servant answered, asking her what she wanted. The girl smiled, her huge violet eyes sparkling, and then answered.<p>

"I came here to become a helper. The butler asked me to personally visit here."

Without another word she was ushered in and the butler met her halfway. Mr. Butler surveyed her from head to toe, the girl's smile not faltering a bit at the scrutinizing gaze she received. The man silently nods at her and turned his back.

"Follow me…"

The new girl surveyed the place silently, watching and noting the place she will be working. She was stopped when the old man before her stop on his tracks and exclaimed,

"Hibari-sama… The new nursemaid has arrived…"

Hibari, who held Tsuna in one of his arms look at the newly arrived girl and narrowed his eyes,.

"She looks too young… How do you expect her to watch over Tsumi…?" He growled, glaring at the man.

The butler sweat dropped, unable to retort at what Hibari just said. He started to shiver when he notice an ominous aura started to appear from his boss.

"Hello…" The girl piped in and smiled at Hibari and Tsumi "Please do not worry, I have taken care of my grandfather and my two younger siblings who are both naughty and would often scream and fight each other, when I was in our province. One of them acted like a wild animal and would often scream and dirty himself during playing. Rest assured I'm capable of watching over someone." She bowed low, still smiling as Hibari carefully watched her.

"U-uhm… Hibari-sama?"

Hibari look fiercely at the butler but nods his head in silent approval. "She better be good than the last one…"

"Uh… Y-Yes I...I assure yo-you… thi-this one is better…" the man stated sweating. "Little girl… This is Hibari Kyouya-sama, the master and head of the Hibari family. And she's_Hibari Tsumi-sama_, Hibari-sama's_fiancée_, you'll be taking care of her while Hibari-sama do his job."

"Pleased to meet you…" The girl smiled and bowed again. "I'm Dokuro Nagi… Please take care of me."

"Instruct her with the do's and don'ts. If you mess up again, this time, I'll bite you to death myself." Hibari stated coldly, leaving with Tsuna in tow, guiding him as they vanished in sight.

Nagi smiled at the retreating figures, pleased that she had managed to get in…

* * *

><p>Inside a hotel room, Rokudo Mukuro opened his eyes slowly, a playful smirk gracing his lips as he watched everything through Chrome's eyes.<p>

_Ah… You're just perfect… my dear Chrome…_

* * *

><p><strong>SIDE STORY – Perhaps a Honeymoon<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari surveyed the newly renovated interior of the reception room. Nodding in satisfaction at Kusakabe, he turned around and left to do his rounds around the school. Walking down the hallways, a satisfied smirk graced his lips at the fast running and leaving of every student. Class had just ended and he was making rounds to ensure that every student left the school. He walks towards a familiar classroom where Tsuna studies and slid the door giving mild satisfaction of the sight of students cleaning the room while Tsuna arranged his things. They all visibly shivered, at his sight, except for Tsuna who slung his bag around his shoulder walk towards him, waving to his classmates.<p>

"Clean up fast before I send somebody to bite you all." He barked at them.

They all nod their heads fast and scampered hurriedly. With a satisfied smirk, Hibari slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder who flinched. He glared at him, effectively making him quiet as they walked back towards the Reception room.

"K-Kyo-san… The car had already arrived… wi-with you're bags…" Kusakabe stuttered.

"Good, where are our clothes?"

"Here…" He replied nervously, handling two paper bags before leaving.

After locking the door, Hibari pulled Tsuna inside and gave him one of the bags.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Change into those clothes… Were leaving…" Hibari said as he moved to check the bag he holds for his own clothes. He draws the curtain close and watch Tsuna shiver and shake while undressing. He observed Tsuna eye the new arrangement of the reception room, somehow looking pleased than the last time he brought him here. After the event with Mariko, he noticed the way Tsuna always hesitated in entering the area. They would always end up fighting; making the brunette cry and scream that he concluded that entering the room reminds the younger teen of his little affair. He had it renovated as soon as possible and seeing his lover's satisfied and less timid reaction now had given him slight fulfillment.

Hibari sneered, moving towards the brunette as he circled his arm around his waist, Tsuna's back on his chest. Tsuna squealed and look at him with eyes half scared and body shaking uncomfortably. Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari push his hips towards his ass, stiff and scared as he felt Hibari shower flowery kisses on his exposed neck. He was changing; upper body exposed already and skirt off, wearing nothing but lacey panties as Hibari groped his front. Tsuna shook his head as tried to push Hibari away but the older teen bit him, eliciting a strangled moan from the brunette. With tears falling down and small "No's" and "Please stop's", Hibari stroke his member as his hips thrust forward until both of them reach their climax. Gasping, Hibari continue to bite his exposed skin nipping and marking it with hickeys while thrusting his hips continuously, still releasing his seed. Satisfied at the little making out, he raised his sticky hand, covered in Tsuna's cum, over the brunette's lips. Hesitating, Tsuna silently licked it clean, shivering at the taste of his own discharge while Hibari continue to nuzzle his neck.

"We're leaving for Okinawa today. I'll help you dress up." He whispered in the brunette's ear, voice husky and low.

Eyes closed and head resting at the crook of Hibari's neck, Tsuna nodded his head while catching his breath, still sniffing.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes, slowly getting up while wrapping the white blanket around his naked body. He scanned the spacious hotel room for any trace of the head prefect. He frowned, noticing that he was all alone and noticed the open terrace that let the wind from the sea enter. With shaking legs, he slowly walked towards the terrace of the room, a small smile gracing his lips as he watched people below the beach, playing and swimming and having fun. He looked up at the clear sky, inhaling the scent of seawater and fresh air. Propping up his hand and placing his chin, he watched with amusement the activities happening below, a content sigh escaping his lips.<p>

Hibari, dressed in his usual button down white shirt and black slacks, entered the room quietly. He inspects the room, noticing the brunette at the terrace looking at the scene below. His eyes narrowed as he watched his eyes practically sparkle at whatever he's watching.

Last night had been a disaster for both of them. As they entered the room, Hibari immediately locked the door and started pulling the brunette towards the bed, undressing him. Tsuna, instead of obeying, started to push him, trying to let go of his grasp. Another fight broke out that he ended up raping Tsuna again; without preparation or warnings, making the brunette bleed. With Tsuna facing the bed as Hibari ride his ass, the brunette desperately tried talking to him asking him to stop but he didn't. The brunette suddenly passes out with his ass bleeding and with some marks on his arms and torso.

Noticing Tsuna's state of undress, he went to the bathroom and collected a bathrobe. He walked slowly towards him, putting the robe around his shoulder when he reached him. He saw Tsuna stiffen at his action but he paid no heed pulling him towards the dining area while Tsuna followed, eyes downcast, quiet and tame.

"I ordered food since we didn't eat last night…"

Tsuna just looked at the food arranged at the table before slowly moving to eat. He muttered a soft "Thank you for the food," then dug in.

Drinking his own tea, Hibari felt the awkwardness in the air as he watches the brunette eat his food with mild interest, forcing himself to swallow down. It was obvious that he lost his appetite, again.

"If you don't like it then don't eat… Stop playing with your food…" He growled when he saw the brunette poke the dish mildly, perhaps thinking whether he should finish it or not…

Tsuna's movements became rigid as he apologized softly before continuing to eat. It was going well until the brunette suddenly asked to go down the beach. Obviously, Hibari forbid him, stating that they went here to have some_quality time together_. The brunette argued, telling him that it's a good opportunity to mingle with other people below. The statement made Hibari snap, throwing the teacup towards him, barely missing him by an inch. The broken china scattered on the floor, creating a stain from the drink.

"Hi-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna asked, aghast at the sudden display of anger.

"You want to mingle with people below? What for? For you to find some playmate behind my back?"

"But wasn't it Hibari-san the one who started playing with somebody else behind my back?" Tsuna reasoned, trembling because of irritation himself.

Hibari, knowing what Tsuna meant, suddenly stood up from the table and walked towards him. The moment he reached Tsuna, he grabbed the brunette's hair, forcing him to look at him. Tsuna hissed in pain, eyes widening when Hibari's lips landed on him forcefully.

Disgust started to creep unto the brunette's body, eyes flashing with distaste as he remembers the sickening scene of Hibari fucking some random classmate at the reception room. He pushed him, forceful, full of anger and hatred as he shoves Hibari away from him. And before he knew it, his own hand swings up, making a loud resounding slap connecting to Hibari's cheek. The room was silent for a while, Hibari staring at his younger lover at the new display of defiance. He swallowed hard, as the brunette shook in front of him. Tsuna stare at him, horror and fear in his face waiting for Hibari to react and start beating him again. After a long time of lack of reaction from both side Tsuna suddenly run towards the bathroom, crying and sobbing as he lock the door.

"I hate you, Hibari-san!"

Hibari was speechless….

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari inquired softly, finally unlocking the bathroom door after sometime. The sun had finally set and he started worrying, knowing that his lover hasn't eaten the whole day. Walking in, he notices Tsuna sited at the toilet bowl crying silently, clutching and dabbing his feet with some tissue. His eyes widened when he saw blood from the brunette, noticing some broken shards on the bathroom floor. He recognizes it as the broken china he had thrown at the boy this morning.<p>

Moving closer, he crouched in front of the brunette and gently held his feet, inspecting it for some time. He reached for a towel at the closet below, wrapping it around the wound silently while Tsuna watched him with calculating eyes. Before the brunette could say anything, Hibari immediately carried him, bridal style, walking towards their room.

After placing Tsuna on the bed gently, he told him to stay still as he calls the hotel staff for a doctor and medicine kit. The residing doctor smiled as he inspects the brunette's wounds.

"It's just some shallow wounds. There's nothing to worry. She can walk properly after we clean and bandage it." After cleaning the wound and dressing it, the doctor left hurriedly, noticing the cold glare he started to receive when he accidentally slid his hand on the brunette's smooth legs.

Hibari sat beside Tsuna after sending the doctor out, asking him if he wanted anything, Tsuna shook his head, telling him that there's no need.

"Does it hurt?" Hibari asked looking at the brunette's eyes while Tsuna inspect his feet, Hibari watching him with little fascination.

"N-No…" Tsuna replied, smiling a little… "I'm fine, Hibari-san…"

"I'm sorry…"

Tsuna look at him, unsure of what to say, swallowing hard as his heartbeat accelerated. Before he knew it, he was suddenly crying and sobbing hard as the raven-haired teen slowly held him close to his chest, stroking his hair. Hibari held him in his arms apologizing for neglecting for him some time and for having an affair. Tsuna just continue to sob hard, saying he's fine and he's all right… sniffling as he clutches Hibari's clothes.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Hibari whispered at him… breathing his lover's scent.

He was slowly pushed down the bed with Hibari on top of him. He willingly spread his legs as the raven-haired teen started rubbing his groin at the thinly clothed part of the brunette. Tsuna moaned, clutching Hibari's arm before lips descend on his, giving him a gentle passionate kiss.

Hibari started removing both of their clothes as he rubbed his now erect manhood on his lover's. Tsuna moaned, eyes close as he clutch his pillow; he arched his back when Hibari started to shower flowery kisses on his neck, biting and nipping at it. Slowly, Hibari moved down, his lips marking and tasting every exposed skin. His arousal growing further at every gasp and moan he received from Tsuna.

Tsuna's brown eyes flew open when Hibari's mouth landed between his legs, gently sucking him at first until every motion become violent and fast. He clutches the raven hair, now matted with sweat, as he prop himself up, watching his member disappear into his lover's warm mouth. Unconsciously, he started to buck his hips forward, wanting more of the warm mouth to envelop him further as he caress the hair, urging Hibari to do him further. He shuddered when a violent sucking made his cock twitch. He moaned loudly as he released his seed, Hibari drinking everything. Hibari pulled him and suddenly pushed his legs up, his asshole facing him as Hibari started to use his tongue and semen to lubricate him. Making a flop sound at the bed, Tsuna groaned as he clutched the bed sheet. Before he knew, Hibari had moved above him, his own aching cock just outside Tsuna entrance.

Hibari breathe harshly as he rested his forehead forward on Tsuna, watching the brunette's every reaction. When he started to push in, Tsuna bit his lip, stopping himself from screaming in pain. He grinned and kissed him on the lips groaning at the tightness enveloping him.

"I haven't entered you for a while and now… you're just too tight…" He chuckled, voice hoarse and husky.

Tsuna just looked at him as tears start to form in his eyes when Hibari started to move. He whimpered in pain as his eyes forcibly shut, head thrown back and clutching the bed sheet. Hibari started to lick the trails of tears from the brunette, breathing unevenly as he continued to bury his cock, Tsuna's walls tight around him.

"Hmmnn… You're still a little slick from last night…"

"Hi-Hi…Hibari-saaahhn…" Tsuna groaned… sniffling…"To…Too big…" he gasped, eyes widening when he felt Hibari's cock grew harder and bigger inside, "Ah! Oooohhh!"

The head prefect just decided to move and fastened his pace, chuckling as he rests his head on his lover's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sex lingering in the air.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Tsuna grunted at every thrust, one hand flailing in the air until it landed at the soft black hair, clutching it because of too much pain and pleasure cursing through his body. He gasped and moaned as Hibari's pace continued, teasing him suddenly by slowing down and suddenly picking up. Hibari grinned madly as the small body bounced at the soft bed, their bodies sweaty and connected sharing an intimate bond he knew was quite different this time. "No! No! Nooo! Aahh!"

Hibari slowly took hold of Tsuna's hand that was clutching his hair, holding it tight as his other hand caressed the brunette's hip. He also left this task and moved it towards Tsuna other hand, clutching it as he rest it beside the brunette's head. He watched him gasp as his thrust goes a little faster, hearing the brunette suddenly beg. Tsuna opened his eyes and look at him with a lustful stare.

"Hi-Hibari-san…! Hibari-san!" He groaned, trying to pull his hands away from the prefect's hold as he thrust his hips forward wanting more inside him. Tsuna's face was flushed, desperation lingering in his voice.

"Mo-more… More inside me…!" He screamed, tightening his hold on Hibari's hand as he thrashed in the bed, lust and desire completely consuming his body. "Deeper… Please… Please… Deeper inside!"

It was at that moment when one of his hand was pulled towards the prefect's face, Hibari nuzzling on it, with eyes close. Tsuna played with some of the hair that tangled with his hand as Hibari continue to thrust, now hard and fast inside him, while he played with Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna suddenly cried out loud, orgasm hitting him when Hibari suddenly thrust too deep hitting his prostate and sending him over the edge. His body shook still, until his walls clamped down on Hibari's cock. Hibari released inside him too much as Tsuna felt the excess cum drip. He can feel the warm fluid inside, making him moan.

As fatigue started consume Tsuna's body, fireworks started to light the night sky. Warmth crept inside his chest as one of his hand caress Hibari face. This time, Hibari kissed its back, giving a smile that seems too genuine and nice. The fireworks outside making it too dramatic, Tsuna suddenly started to cry, startling the teen above him.

"What th-"

"I… I…" He sobbed, looking at Hibari with watery eyes …"I… I… lo-love you… Hi-Hibari-san…*"

Hibari stared at him with mild surprise. Resting his body beside the brunette after pulling out of him, he cradled him in his arms, Tsuna's head resting in his chest. "I love you too…" He murmured softly as he stroked the boy's hair, noticing the now-relaxed body, a sign that Tsuna had fallen asleep.

Hibari looked at the fireworks still being displayed outside. They were at the hotel's tenth floor.

_It's beautiful…_He thought, if not too noisy for his taste.

He noticed the light snores coming from the brunette. With a small smile gracing his lip, he covered both of them with the blanket and slept as well…

It seems he's already forgiven…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTES~NOTES~NOTES~NOTES~NOTES~~~<strong>_

All forms of domestic abuse have one purpose: to_gain and maintain control_over the victim. Abusers use many tactics to exert power over their spouse or partner: dominance,humiliation,isolation,threats,intimidation,denialandblame.

When violent and abusive behaviors happen within a relationship, the effects of those behaviors continue after these overt incidents are over. Advocates and counselors will refer to domestic violence as a pattern of behaviors, including those listed below.

_Tension Building Phase_

Characterized by poor communication, tension, fear of causing outbursts. During this stage the victims try to calm the abuser down, to avoid any major violent confrontations.

_Violent Episode_

Characterized by outbursts of violent, abusive incidents. During this stage the abuser attempts to dominate his/her partner (victim), with the use of domestic violence.

_Honeymoon Phase_

Characterized by affection, apology, and apparent end of violence. During this stage the abuser feels overwhelming feelings of remorse and sadness. Some abusers walk away from the situation, while others shower their victims with love and affection.

An analysis of studies of partner abuse concluded that lesbians and gay men are just as likely to abuse their partners as heterosexual men. Gays and lesbians, however, face special obstacles in dealing with the issues that some researchers have labeled "the double closet".

This includes emotional, physical, financial, etc. abuse

In co-existent situations the dominating partner often left the victim unemployed, substance abusive or with low self-esteem

The victims often reactions are fear, feelings of helplessness or hyper-vigilance

Most victims' reasons for staying are because of love, believing things can work it out or things will change and denial of being abused*

* * *

><p><strong>See? Hibari-san had good sides as well. He just doesn't show it… <strong>_*snorts*_** often… About the part with Yuni, I just invented that. lol! Please give comments on the side stories lemon. I'm not sure if it turned quite good.**

**Well, I turned on my MP3 and the music **_**Crazier by Taylor Swift**_** played at the background that the side story ended up like this.**

**OHOHOHOHO!**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEWThank you for reading this insane story… until next time~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Answer to Reviews~~<strong>

Breathless02 : I've made our beloved Hibari-san into a sick bastard. You're review's intense. Cool down. X ) besides, I assure you he will put behind locked door in the future. I guess I must have over did it? Eh? *grins*

ben4kevin : yeah… Hibari-san is evil to his uke, he just doesn't know how value Tsuna…

xYueex : OMIGOSH! You're reviews always made me smile. They are so intense. When I tried reading it myself, I suddenly felt like crying myself. I don't know how ended up writing those things down especially to Yamamoto. I myself would LOVE it when the day come when it will be Tsuna who will be telling him the words "know your place" BWAHAHAHA! Mokuro and Chrome will work together here and they will be someone Hibari have to really watch out. As for the Varia, I don't have any plans for them yet…

lovepikachu12 : Yep! If you read the story again, they seem so be already halfway the death-joy-ride… The tides are calm for them as of the moment… *grins*

Kanberry : glad to know you like the story so far… I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you since I decided to take things down a little

Vongola-Decimo27 : Waaaaahhh! I'm sorry I made you cry. Please forgive this insane brain of mine. Yamamoto won't die, ~spoilers~ he's on this way on becoming Tsuna's rain guardian… Kufufufu…

And yes, This will remain 1827 all the way, some sprinkles of different partners but Tsuna and Kyouya will still be together, until death…. *…smile… smile… smile…*

My first fanfics were Sygni-chi's _Unexpected Series (Visit and Revelation)_ and _Raising Vongola Decimo-sama_. It's just too bad that RVD has not been updated for more than a year. *cries*. _A Companion of Sorts_ is also one of my fave. The story is just amazing… It has a sprinkle of EnmaXTsuna so I really, REALLY ADORE IT! Yaaayyy!

Kichou : I think Hibari-san already know that Tsuna is important to him. He just don't know how to treat him right. Hehehehe

TotalAmuto : Yep… He's totally insane because Tsuna is on the verge of leaving him…

sweet-and-simple : *blush* thank you for such flattering comment. About him being the cloud guardian… hmmm… I'm not saying anything~~~ kufufufu…

Sayaemogirl : Well, that one of the things that always amazes us right? Sawada Tsunayoshi's exceptional ability to survive

SuperfluousActions : His classmates already warn him but he didn't listen. And he even had the guts to confess… In front of Hibari-san no less…

Mrs-Bunnie : I hope this chapter's side story made you satisfy for a bit. I don't know... I'm not good in fluff so you guys will be the judge if I manage to pull this chapter off quite good…

peanutkisses : Thank you for loving this product of my insane mind. O.O LOL! have I corrupted you as well?

Narutopokefan : It will be a huge mess… And Tsuna will definitely be the most devastated… more than Hibari…

271845 : I live in NCR, at Rizal province. Tsuna will be meeting one sane guardian… Well, he had managed to meet Mukuro but I guess you can't really judge him as sane right? I second you at that.

Sorry for the many grammar error. I kinda rushed the last chapter too much because of Hibari's birthday… LOL!

xXangel54Xx : Even though you hate my Hibari-san you still liked the story… Thank you… I wish you continue to read till the end…

March Rosenqueen : His cruelty to other people is endless… He already killed before… even his own father but I'm still having doubts weather he can actually kill Tsuna. He knew Tsuna is loyal to him but he had a twisted way of thinking. He would always assume that Tsuna will find somebody because he himself had an affair before, perhaps thinking that Tsuna will start to have an affair with somebody else behind his back. When they were younger everything was just for his fun and curiosity because he had seen his parents do it… but now… after the _**Sold**_ and _**Anxiety and Infidelity**_ story… Deep inside he know that Tsuna had a special place…

Cuore l'anima della : Somehow… I laughed at the image of Hibari-san being beaten by a stick. He is indeed to strong and Yamamoto only had little strength since he does nothing but baseball. I don't know why I written it but after posting and reading it myself I started thinking it was too much…

Ilyasviel16 : Hehehehe… I just sent you the chapter… Please check you're inbox and DocX inbox to see messages from me. :D

TakeshiYamamoto2980 : Mixed emotions and reactions… People are so intense and full of hatred towards this stories Hibari-san… Relax… At least they both will survive…

The shadow flower ninja : NOOO! Don't let yourself be pulled towards the Sexy Darkside! Fight it and remain to the Sadistic Darkside! Even though I'm adding a little of 6927 here please don't change you're OTP… glad to know you're hooked here… you're second one I'll be telling this… *drumrolls* _Welcome to the darkside! Bwahahahaha!_

Lilspring : I know… and I think I'm the most cruel for writing something like this but I can't stop myself. I'm actually having fun typing every scene with Hibari raping and abusing Tsuna… WAAAAAHH! T-T

Anello di Tempesta : Yamamoto and Hibari-san's confrontation made me shake myself while typing. Lol! That random girl is something I just did out of desperation. Kyoko is not the type to do that and she's the only available girl in school, except Hana. I can't have either of them dying since it will be reflected to Ryohei… (do I really have to elaborate? Hehehe…)

animebaka14 : Yamamoto won't die because Tsuna needs him as his rain guardian… hehehe… glad to know you notice this in real life. It actually happens in real life and 60% of domestic violence victims are suicidal. They also have anxiety and depressive disorder and I'm trying to research as hard as I can to make this a little bit realistic. LOL! Hibari won't just let them find Tsuna…that easily… The great Skylark know how to play with his cards…


	9. Valuable Information

**RANDOM NOTES**

I was attempting to clean my room when I suddenly found a math test paper dated in my second year college. I remembered that test to be a surprise exam. I laughed when I saw my score. It was 28/100 (I think it's Trigonometry), my score being 28 written in bright red and encircled. I remember Tsuna having the same score during the start of Reborn (or is it 22? Pfftt…) It's one of the reasons why I'm fond of Tsuna, especially when the series would show his test papers. Don't worry Tsuna; you're not the only one who's _dame_when it comes to Mathematics. I hate calculus and algebra and the only math that I can really endure is geometry. (just sharing…)

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & Wrong Grammar… cross-dressing and BL

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart._If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

**_Beta-ed by:Ilyasviel16_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Valuable Information<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro stares at the girl beside him who had her head between her knees, hiding it from embarrassment and possibly terror at whatever reaction he will show. He had told her bits of his past, about him being imprisoned and all. He didn't see any harm in it. Considering her current state in the real world, she had no way to tell such things to other people. Even if she does, his sweet Chrome will take care of it.<em>

_After a little story telling from his side, the girl had opened herself, effectively giving him information about Hibari Kyouya's habits and routine. He had been speechless for a while now, unable to say anything at the revelation of having a battered soon-to-wife in his dreamland. Chrome had made him see, through her eyes, her present condition. She's not in the brink of death, at least… not yet…_

_He had seen situations like this before and most of them ended up killing themselves in order to escape the clutch of their abuser, believing that it's the only logical way for them to be saved._

"_If he treats you like that… then… why do you stay?" He suddenly asked her._

_She hiccupped before replying. "I… I… also love Hibari-san. Hibari-san took care of me when I was left alone. He's all I have now… Besides if I left Hibari-san, he will be alone as well… Hibari-san… Hi-Hibari-san… he… he… loves me…" She sniffled, sobbing quietly._

"_If he really loves you… he will never treat you like that… he won't abuse you…"_

_Tsuna eyes widened at what Mukuro said. "Hi-Hibari-san… Hibari-san doesn't abuse me! I just end up always making him angry so he can't help but treat me like that... " He look at the blue-haired boy, aghast. Tsuna continue while smiling softly. "And besides… Hibari-san always kisses me and gives me gifts and would treat me kindly as well…"_

_Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the defensive answer. This girl seems to have been brainwashed or something, he concluded, as he watched her smile dreamily. Deciding to humor her, not wanting her to panic if he decided to counter her again, he asked a safe question while smiling softly._

"_Really? He kisses you and give you… gifts?" He can't help but be sarcastic at his sudden reply._

_Tsuna pouted at him, noticing the mockery in his voice and almost glared…_

"_He gives me jewelries and toys…" The brunette replied, not noticing his protective stance about his lover. " He would tutor me and take me away for vacation sometimes. He provided me with everything I feel like having."_

_Mukuro smirked at the sparkling eyes of the girl. Really, she's already a hopeless case. Whatever she feels like having must be something Hibari Kyouya forced her to believe she actually needed and likeed, providing such things must be a bribe or something in exchange for his cruel beating and tendency._

"_So… he's already your… lover?" He concluded and was rewarded with the beautiful almost-red blush scattering on the brunette's face. "Ah… He's that… good?" He smirked._

_Tsuna babbled and waved his hands aimlessly… "Th-That's- That's!"_

_Mukuro roared in laughter; he couldn't help but be amused at the innocent reaction his little companion gave. Considering that she isn't so innocent anymore, such reaction is unbecoming. He noticed her pout cutely and out of whim, catch her face with his hand gently facing his face._

"_You quite amusing…" He murmured and kissed her gently, a light pecking of lips and laughed again when his little companion gaped and gawked at him._

_Tsuna was dumbfounded and immediately pushed the other teen. He covered his lips with his hands, looking at him quite disbelievingly._

"_That's an innocent kiss… My dear Tsumi… Italians are quite used to that…." He smirked, satisfied at his smooth little lie that the girl seem to have believed._

"_Pl-Please don't do that again! Hi-Hibari-san- Hibari-san mig—"_

"_He won't find out anything. We're inside my dream world… Remember?"_

_Tsuna was speechless. He started crawling backwards in attempt to stay away from the blue-haired boy. Mukuro, however, crawled towards him, almost topping him, his arms in his either side. He smirked when Tsuna started to shake._

"_Ple-Please stop… Stop… Sto-Stop…" Tsuna begged as he forcibly shut his eyes, waiting for any violent reaction from the boy. He was a bit surprised when a hand gently ruffled his hair, Mukuro cooing at him, saying that he's only teasing him and he had no plans to do anything to him. He felt a hand wipe away a tear. It seems he had suddenly cried without him realizing it._

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry..." Mukuro told him gently while petting his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you…" He gave a forced smile to the small girl, feeling a small pang of guilt. He didn't really intend to make her cry. He was only playing and teasing her but her reaction of suddenly stiffening and crying made him halt whatever move he had planned to make. Mukuro gently laid her head on his lap as he stroke her hair. Whatever the girl had experienced in the hands of this Hibari Kyouya, he's certain that it had messed up the brunette's way of interacting and socializing to other people. He's not good in it either, but, even he can easily trace the sheer terror of Tsumi at any attempt a stranger suddenly makes._

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked along the hallway of Nami-chuu with Lambo behind. The two of them had been aware of people following them and watching their moves. Through it all, he kept his silent façade of being a normal student whose habit is smoking. A prefect had once approached him about it. He replied with a scowl and was threatened if he didn't abide the rule. Lambo, being the coward that he is, begged him to stop and just follow the order.<p>

"Stupid cow…" He growled at him but he ended up complying.

The two of them had been asking various students from time to time and a good amount of information had been shed for them regarding the background of the person they were looking for.

Apparently, they find out that Sawada Tsunayoshi had been infamous for being Dame-Tsuna…

A student famous for his clumsiness, low grades and weak health…

The funny thing was that very few actually remember him. His existence seemed to be a joke since people had to dig into their memory to actually remember him. When they were asked to describe him, Gokudera remembered the old picture Reborn-san had shown them. The moment he started describing the boy in the picture, most people would blurt out Hibari Tsumi's name. They later found out that this Hibari Tsumi was actually Hibari Kyouya's fiancée and future wife. When they had asked the people anything about this Hibari Tsumi, they would smile dreamily, stating that she's a very cute and lovely girl and that they envy Hibari-san for having her as a fiancée. Gokudera would swear and will immediately leave the person, not bothering with any thanks.

The whole day continued with this happening repeatedly so he just decided to leave and go back to the hotel with Lambo in tow.

They wished Reborn was back already since they, though for a brief moment, thought that this Hibari Tsumi is definitely suspicious…

* * *

><p>Yamamoto held his bags closely, waiting for his father to return as he looked around him. He's been waiting in the passenger waiting area for almost an hour. He sighed as he started to muse on everything that had happened to him these past weeks.<p>

After more than a month, the doctors had declared him free to leave the hospital. His father, who decided to just leave Namimori and have him fly overseas to continue his studies, approached him when he declined the idea. He told him that he wanted to stay. Tsuyoshi, not wanting another round of what had happen to him, argued back. He told him that he planned on living with his grandparents while he studied abroad. This way, he can be assured that Takeshi will have a better education and will be away from any trouble.

Yamamoto was somehow thankful that Hibari didn't really kill him and that his broken bones were only minimal. He looked at his bandaged palm, his memories drifting back to the scared brunette. It was his last image of Tsumi. His chest swelled and his throat tightened, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He wanted to at least say goodbye to him. Tsumi had been his inspiration for more than a year and seeing him before he flies off would at least make him happy. He had heard rumors that Tsumi-chan was not attending school like him.

His fist tightened and he punched the seat next to him, venting his frustration at the empty space. The last thing he will regret and he think will be forever etched inside his head would be the scene of Tsumi-chan, crying and begging while suffering an asthma attack as Hibari continued to assault him. Guilt and regret would be forever imprinted in his head at his inability to protect someone he deemed to be so important in his life.

"I don't think a place like this is proper for you to vent your frustration… or is that… anger?"

Yamamoto looked up and was surprised to see the tall man with black eyes wearing his typical fedora. He smirked at him and tipped his fedora sideways…

"Mi-Mister?"

"Ciaossu… My name is Reborn… I believe I have met you somewhere before…"

Yamamoto smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… Ye-Yeah… You met me at Namimori Children's park before when you were looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes… I remember you now… Thanks for you're help…"

"Have you seen him yet?"

Reborn's eyes visibly darkened at the question and shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant…

"Not yet… He seems to be good at hiding…" He smirked.

Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna-kun is quite good in running away… especially from bullies since we were young…"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Ye-Yeah… I remember people calling him like that… sometimes…"

Reborn nodded and silently took note of this information as well "So… Why are you here looking like that…?" He asked, surveying the teen. He seemed ragged and depressed with black rings under his eyes. He can still smell the faint scent of hospital on him and the bandage in his arms can't deny this speculation.

"We-Well, I've been through big trouble and my old man suddenly decided to make me study abroad." Yamamoto replied warily.

"Abroad? All of a sudden?"

"Yeah…"

Reborn noticed him sigh dejectedly, a clear sign that he was against everything. He also saw the teen's slumped shoulders as if admitting defeat. Reborn thought about him for a while and silently reproached himself for talking to him. There's really no reason for him to get close to this boy except for his instinct screaming at him that he's someone that will be important in his search.

"Hey kid… How about I give you an offer. Something that you might become thankful for yet still regret in the future…"

Yamamoto looked at him with mild interest. He swallowed hard at the intense look he was receiving…

"O-Offer…?"

Reborn smirked; he doesn't see anything wrong with what he plans now. Besides, this boy really helped him in finding some information about the Tenth Boss. This will also be a good opportunity to take Dino out of the way since his student is proving himself to be quite of an annoyance these past days.

"Yes… A very special and unique offer…"

* * *

><p>Chrome silently took note of the usual vacant stare her charge was giving her. She smiled and silently continued brushing her hair. When she started her job, she was somehow worried that Tsumi-chan might recognize her from Mukuro-sama's dreamland; however, Tsumi-chan had been like this ever since she started her job. She was constantly in stupor and would stare at nothing in particular, as if avoiding anybody's gaze. She was always in daze as well and won't move until somebody assists her. Her job was simple. All she need to do was to help her drink her medicine in time and to watch over her the whole day, ensuring that she eats her food as well.<p>

Hibari Kyouya seemed to be a very busy man but he had made sure that his fiancée had enough attention and affection and would always make enough time to take care of her. The only use Chrome had was when Hibari-sama had very important business to attend to and cannot look after Tsumi. Her brow furrowed at this. Until today, nobody in the mansion mentioned anything of how the mistress ended up like this. All of the servants would change the topic or either leave her alone, stating that she should just put her mind in her job; that the matter between the master and mistress was their own private business.

She almost jumped when the door suddenly flung open, revealing Hibari Kyouya. She stands up from her seat while still guarding the mistress's figure, ensuring that she won't suddenly sway or fall.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-sama…" She bowed low.

"Leave… Tell them to arrange our food…"

"Yes…."

She bowed her head again and left as soon as Hibari reached Tsumi. She noticed the surveying look the housemaster was giving her so she left in a hurry.

Hibari watched the door close as he took note of the girl. She had been working for almost a month now and he was more than satisfied at her good performance. He had never seen Tsuna outside of their room and all of the servants stated that the girl was quite good in her post. He also noticed that Tsuna was less pale now and seem to be getting familiar with the new girl. Still, Tsuna's reactions remain to be stiff and in stupor.

Hibari was not a fool; he had noticed from time to time how the girl would survey and take note of everything inside the mansion. He also noticed how the girl would observe him, especially during his time with Tsuna. Looking at those seemingly innocent eyes gave him a feeling that the girl was no ordinary helper. He even noticed how she seemed to be less scared and brave when it came to facing and dealing with him, calmly explaining things to him and not scared of how he will react. He knew that the girl Nagi was up to something, but still, after seeing Tsuna's obvious improvement, he let her stay.

Hibari carried Tsuna towards the bathroom afterwards. After undressing both of them, he placed him in the tub and followed carefully, cradling Tsuna in his arms as both of them lay inside the warm tub of water. He sighed and closed his eyes as he indulged himself at the soothing effect. He froze a little when he felt Tsuna suddenly move by himself. He observed him, hoping for more reactions but it seems it was just a sudden voluntary movement. He signed as he rested his chin on one of the brunette's shoulders. Exasperated, he then closed his eyes, breathing in the boy's familiar scent as a hand carefully created soothing notion in Tsuna's abdomen.

"Tsunayoshi… I want you, Tsunayoshi… When will you come back…?" He whispered softly, nuzzling on the boy's neck. He started to gently kiss the brunette's exposed skin. He nipped and gave his smooth skin soft, shallow bites, making the brunette gave an involuntary moan. Hibari smirked and raised Tsuna's bowed head, kissing him in the lips fully, waiting for his lover to respond his passion. A small frown graced his face when he didn't receive any and slumped back, resting his back unto the tub's lid as he placed Tsuna between his legs, his back on his chest. He then caresses his hair and gave a small chuckle to himself.

"I really overdid it, huh…?" He smirked, looking at his small lover while flashes of what happened that night returned to him. He cradled Tsuna softly. "Once you're back, we'll leave for a little vacation so you can forget what happened." After sometime, he notice Tsuna's eyes slowly droop and he decided that their bath time was officially over.

* * *

><p>Reborn walked towards their hotel room, a deep scowl not leaving his face at the information he had gathered from China….<p>

They finally found the main lead…

Hibari Kyouya…

He cursed and silently grumbled to himself. The Chinese family he had met told them that the child they bought from the Hibari's was a 13-year old girl, now already 17. Her name was Tsukino Tsumi. It seemed that a son of the Chinese family had taken great liking towards her and married her right away. She's living a luxurious and comfortable life in Hong Kong today with her husband. Reborn had even asked and insisted for an appointment with her. The family initially denied him any contact with her since her husband seemed to be the possessive type but they suddenly obliged finding a great opportunity if the girl turned out to be an important member of Vongola.

Both sides were disappointed when Reborn finally reached the girl. And to think it took both him and Dino weeks to finally be able to see and talk to her.

Still, everything was worth it though….

The girl, Tsumi, told him that the master of the Hibari house sold her to pay off the debt of her parents reaching a total of 50 million yen. She denied any relation to anyone named Sawada Nana or Iemitsu and stated that she still remembered her father and mother well.

However, she said that her memories were still quite clear and that during the time of her stay in the Hibari household, the young master had tried raping her as well making him and even Dino stare at her with slight pity. She was saved, however, upon the arrival of a cute brown-haired boy named Tsuna. She did't know his real name and never got a chance to get close to him. Most of the time, during her short stay in the place, she was given the small opportunity of watching the boy from a far since the young master always made sure that the boy wouldn't have any close acquaintance both outside and inside of the mansion.

In her short stay and her observation, Hibari Kyouya-sama had a special affection towards the small child and would often lock himself inside his room with the boy. A servant, willing to humor her when she asked questions, once said that the young master seemed to be quite fond of the small and fragile child. Kyouya-sama would always ask for his presence. Most of the time, the small boy would stay inside the young master's room, servants would be ushered fast inside afterwards. It seems that the small boy suddenly had an asthma attack and had suffered another round of beating, probably because of disobeying the young master again.

She said, however, that she had once seen the young master kiss the boy forcefully in the gardens where they would sometimes play or he would sometimes pet him and look at him adoringly. She also knew that the young master was capable of showering undivided attention towards the boy like his favorite special toy.

"_The young master is somehow… sick in his head…. And somehow… somehow…maybe… that little boy is his only redemption… a fragile life that… in a way… a small proof and mark of his humanity…_"

He remembered the girl said, looking like it's a hopeless case...

Reborn growled. Hibari definitely had Tsunayoshi and the possibility of him hiding the Decimo was high. Dino still argued about this and plans on confronting Hibari as soon as they reach Namimori. He said that if Kyouya was indeed hiding Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could ask him the favor of just giving the young Boss to them.

Reborn thinks otherwise. If Hibari Kyouya was the one responsible of hiding and keeping the Tenth, then there is a big reason behind it. It was also safe to assume that he was the person responsible for manipulating and blocking information about their search.

"_The House master always beat up the Mistress for disobeying him. He also kept her locked up inside the mansion all the time, showering her with affection and gifts from time to time to make up with her. I'm not making any accusations but… I think… it's safe to assume that Kyouya-sama can do the same thing to his chosen intimate partner."_

If ever the young Decimo had indeed been abused at the hands of Hibari Kyouya, then everything will be a huge problem. The small boy is a valuable person in the Mafia and if things like this started to circulate, he can't be assured that this Hibari Kyouya will be safe. Even Vendice might take action once this was heard.

And the Vongola will give him something as a reward for his little game, he thought darkly. He remembered Dino asking whether everything was true. The girl nodded her head at them with a solemn and sad smile on her face. If the girl spoke the truth, not that he doubted her, the possibility that Tsunayoshi had been raped at the age off 11 gave him a sickening feeling. The Ninth might even suffer a heart attack if he heard this.

Reborn swore again while opening the door.

"Wake up people… I need all of your fucking undivided attention..." He growled at the guardians…

* * *

><p>Dino sighed as he looked at the tall kid across him. They were riding in his limo going to the Vongola Mansion. The moment they had arrived back in Japan, Reborn asked him to escort Yamamoto Takeshi to Italy to become an official member. He silently surveyed the boy who looked in the sky silently and back at him, grinning.<p>

"So… This is Italy huh…? Ahahaha…"

"Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?" Dino asked bluntly, looking at the boy with a serious face.

The boy looked back at him with serious eyes…

"Yes… I told Reborn-san that I wanted to save someone important to me so I wanted to join…"

Dino sighed then smiled, hoping that back in Japan, things will finally turns their sides positively…

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, meeting the ceiling of the room. He looked to his side and noticed the curtain, shading the pulsing heat of the sun outside. The numbing feeling inside his head kept him lying on the bed. He sighed and slowly seated himself on the bed, watching the sunrays. Still in a daze, his eyesight fell on the warm figure beside him, eyes still a bit bewildered yet already a bit conscious of his surroundings. With a slow and careful movement, his hand gently traced the sleeping face of Hibari beside him.<p>

"Hibari-san…." He blinked at the lack of response. Normally, Hibari will instantly open his eyes whenever he called him during his sleep.

"Hibari-san…" He shook him softly. "Hibari-san…"

A soft smile graced his lips when the prefect held his hand firmly and opened his eyes…

"Go-Good morning… Hibari-san…" He said softly, earning a surprised look from Hibari, who instantly propped himself up and watched him intently as if seeing a ghost….

"Hibari-san…?"

Hibari was almost in shock to wake up with Tsuna conscious _and_ shaking him. Disbelief crept inside him as he watched the brunette look at him and back to his surrounding as if wondering where he was.

"You're back…"He said, stunned, as his hand softly caressed the brunette's face who leaned on his touch and smiled at him. That smile, the rare smile he would get whenever he had satisfied the boy.

"Hibari-san… What happened…? Where are… we?" He asked, puzzled at the room he was currently in.

"You don't remember… anything…?" Hibari asked him, somewhat a bit hesitant.

Tsuna shook his head. "I… I remember Hibari-san throwing me out in the rain and saving me in the park… but… but… after that…" Everything was a blur, Tsuna thought as his forehead furrowed and his eyes droop, shaking his head as a migraine started to assault him. He crawled towards Hibari's arms, shaking with voice hoarse and nervous… "Hibari-san… I… I can't… remember anything… Hibari-san…"

Hibari cooed at him gently, voice low and soft. "It's alright, Tsunayoshi… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Tsuna cried softly, hiding himself in Hibari's arms while the older teen pet him tenderly. He apologizes to Tsuna again and again while Tsuna said that he's all right and that he will always forgive Hibari.

Hibari, noticing the distress on the brunette's face, laid him gently on the bed. He fumbled at the bedside drawer, looking for Tsuna's medicine. He proceeds to get a glass of water for him and made the brunette drink it. He gently stroked the brunette's face, watching his unpleasant expression while fighting the wave of headache. Hibari suddenly gave a small peck on his forehead as he looked at the brunette's eyes, his stare full of questions and wonder…

"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

"I love you Tsunayoshi… I love you…"

The brunette smiled again and circled his arms around Hibari's neck, urging him to lay over him. He just let Hibari kiss him, turning it into an early morning make-out session.

"I love you Tsunayoshi… I love you…." Hibari continued to mumble as he gently thrust inside the boy making Tsuna cry and moan.

"I… I… love you… too… Hibari-san…"

Outside the door, Nagi almost broke into a run herself at what she heard inside the room. She just finished arranging the Master and_Mistress's_breakfast and upon closing of the door but she decided to wait a little more wanting to hear whatever the two will converse.

Then she heard Hibari Kyouya say it…

_I love you Tsunayoshi… I love you…._

She closed her eyes as she walk back to the kitchen with giddy excitement.

_Mukuro-sama…_

* * *

><p>Mukuro opened his eyes and with an intense stare, he looked at the people around him…<p>

"Kufufufu…. It seems we just found him…."

All the guardians and Reborn stared at him…

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayyy! That's Chapter 9! Yaayyy!<strong>

_**SPOILER for next chapter: Chrome Dokuro VS Hibari Kyouya**_

**I'm sorry for not updating fast. I'm looking for a job since I'm a new graduate. Please don't worry cause no matter what happen this fic will continuously be updated at least once a week.**

I don't like leaving stuff unfinished… It's one of my fetishes in life…

**Anyway, as side note, I'm sorry I wont be elaborating the guardians background further. However, this stuff might change since I have no definite plans for every chapter yet except for Hibari and Tsuna's ending. Kufufufu… Side Stories won't be available as off the moment…. Please bear with me…**

**I would really love it if you read and review…**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fanfic!**

_**Till next time~~~**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANSWER TO REVIEWS:<strong>

_peanutkisses_

LOL! And here I am thinking that I was too young when I discovered Yaoi when I was 19… I'm 20+ now… LOL!

_lovepikachu12_

And I'll definitely wait for you to write that on you're fic… Kufufufu…

_Anello di Tempesta_

LOL! I hope what happened to Yamamoto in this chapter doesn't sound too lame. I mean… I'm kinda lazy and all… Da** Mukuro already molested out Tuna-fish here…

_Ilyasviel16_

The recognition part won't happen until later… I just send this chapter (chap.9) to you. Please check it out… Thank you!

_Fulle_

Well, abusers are always too affectionate (sugary, lovey-dovey… enter whoever you want) after every abuse. They know that what they do is wrong but they never put an effort to prevent themselves from hurting their partner. The affection is their guilt kicking in.

_Kadupul_

I made this stories Chrome cool. I love Chrome until the latest chapters, Amano-sensei is turning her into a mary-sue-ish character and I don't like it now. She's been one of my fave during the first part of Ring Conflict. She can do better than getting herself kidnap and her fight with Glo Xinia is a proof of that. In my own opinion, her almost monotone voice and innocent look is just like Fran's (only that he's more cunning and sarcastic)

LOL! What are you gonna do once you manage to convince Hibari-san that you're his favorite playmate? And YAAyy! Reborn had kicked Dino away…

_xYueex_

LOL! You're reviews always make me laugh. Don't worry; Reborn had already kicked Dino off to Italy so Chrome's job is safe now. Yamamoto, fortunately, didn't become an emo. Hehehe! He's off to become a vongola member to save his precious Tsumi… Hibari will pay! Bwahahahaha!

_ben4kevin_

I assure you there will be a Chrome vs. Hibari and Mukuro vs. Hibari here…. OMIGAWD! It's making me excited…

_powder8_

Well… I can't really say that for now… since as the writer, I would bluntly say that Tsuna does love Hibari, in his own way. They question here is does Tsuna actually know how to perceive love?

_Kichou_

Well… Hibari is a little sweeter here. Kufufufu… Thanks for reviewing… I hope this chapter had satisfied you…

_sweet-and-simple_

Bwahahahaha! Indeed… Chrome is mazing…

_Vongola-Decimo27_

Sorry for scaring you like that… LOL! Guess I really turn Hibari-san into a psycho.

_March Rosenqueen_

Well, this chapter will be up to you to decide if it suddenly turn out to be too lame… Tsuna just snap of catatonia and Yamamoto is on his way… And Chrome…. I'm so excited myself….

_Lilspring_

Glad to know I have a supporter in crime now… Kufufufu…. Thank you so much for the support.

_Narutopokefan_

Tsuna just snap… Kufufufu… and somebody just found out… Thank for reviewing this

_Cuore l'anima della_

NOO! Pls don't hate me. (dodge thrown rotten tomatoes) I'm so sorry. Yamamoto will be back… I promise….

_TotalAmuto_

Well, he really trust Kyouya to much… I guess he's kinda hoping that Kyouya still have good sides in him…

_The shadow flower ninja_

I know, right. The sneaky pineapples always know when and how to move. They are kinda spreading a little bit of hope for our Tsuna-chan.

Hibari-san's love is always like that. I just decided to turn him into a complete psycho in here. LOL!

_Loui-roui_

"madmen unwilling to let go of their object of obsession" I soooo luurrvvee this line. You just made a sentence that I can't say correctly because English is not my native language. LOL! Thank you for the review…


	10. Together

**RANDOM NOTES**

This chapter had been beta-ed by **Imitation Angel-sama** who from now on will be helping me edit the chapters to make it more readable and interesting along side **Ilyasviel16**. I haven't updated for long because my internet connection is have some problem. I can't access my DocX and messages. Hell, I can't even post and edit stories or even send message to my Beta's for weeks now. I finally decided to change my browser out of desperation hoping to have this problem solved Surprisingly, It worked. (lol! Somehow I feel so stupid) Chapter 11 is on the way...

please forgive my tardiness and continue to review this... they really... REALLY HELP... a lot...

Thank you so much!

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & cross-dressing and BL/YAOI (extreme make-out session)

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience and being an INSANE writer

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

**_Beta-ed by:Ilyasviel16 and Imitation Angel  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Together<strong>

* * *

><p>For a long span of time, Hibari lied on the bed, content filling his senses as the warm body of a certain brunet snuggled into his arm. Tsuna's head was resting on his chest as Hibari continued to stroke his hair. The atmosphere was oddly serene for the couple, and the moment was quiet and undeniably one of the most peaceful ones that the two shared together. It was the first time in a long time.<p>

They both stared at each other after a grumbling sound of a hungry stomach filled the air. Tsuna blushed and hid his face against Hibari's arm, mumbling something about wanting to eat. The older teen just chuckled softly at this as he pulled the brunette up and towards the low table where their food had already been arranged some time ago. In Hibari's opinion, watching the brunet fumble for more food than usual was one of the most appetizing scenes he had ever witnessed.

The two of them share another moment of peace while eating, and decided to take a bath together after the meal.

On their way to the bathroom, Hibari's cell phone suddenly rang, effectively stopping the two in their tracks. Tsuna stared at the contraption lying on the bedside table, sending Hibari a wary glance before bowing his head. He wondered who the caller was.

Hibari looked at Tsuna as he slowly moved towards his phone. When he saw that the caller was Kusakabe, he waved the brunet away.

"Go on in first, I'll follow you soon," he said softly.

Hesitant, Tsuna eventually followed with a small frown decorating his face, his eyes showing a bit of disappointment at being dismissed even if it was only for a little while. After filling the tub with water, he proceeded to step in. He slowly eased himself into sitting position and hugged his knees as he wondered who Hibari was talking to and what they were talking about.

"K-Kyo-san...the Vongola...they are asking for an appointment again. T-They said they wanted to m-meet T-Tsumi-sama," Kusakabe informed, his voice nervous and shaky.

Hibari's eyes visibly narrowed as his hold on the phone tightened, his thoughts automatically going to ways he could prevent them from meeting Tsuna.

"Whose request? That Dino Cavallone?" he growled.

"No, Kyo-san! It was someone named...R-Reborn! It seems that Dino is back in Italy..."

Hibari was rendered speechless as he wondered what they needed his fiancée for. Surely they haven't figured out anything yet. There was no possible way for them to be informed of who Hibari Tsumi was. He growled at the multiple already thought out scenarios in his head. For them to request a meeting with Hibari Tsumi meant that they were already suspecting him.

"Also...Kyo-san? We have spotted some people surveying the premises of the Hibari mansion. We saw at least four of them—two of them were the new Italian students."

"Get more people from the committee to guard and patrol the premises of the mansion. Bring Tsumi's homework before returning here. Make sure that nobody suspicious will be able to follow you on your way. If you fail, I'll bite you to death. Tell the damn Vongola that I'm busy."

"Y-Yes Kyo-san!"

Anger and temper flaring up at the news, Hibari threw his phone. The crack that followed a second after alerted him that the phone had come into contact with a wall. His fist clenched as he forced himself to control his raging fury. If they had found out Tsuna's location, he had to take the brunet as far away as possible. The chances of hem taking Tsuna to Italy as high and they might resort to kidnapping him. He had no idea what tactic they would use.

His eyes shone with pure anger as he clutched his head. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Tsunayoshi leaving him. He would be _infuriated. _It's something that he's not prepared for, since he had long convinced himself that Tsuna had no one to turn to but him. Once the brunet found out that an Italian mafia family wanted to claim him, he might just leave him. Hibari Kyouya was not a person that stood in the corner and watched his worst nightmare unfold.

He released a low growl as his eyes landed on the slightly ajar bathroom door. He heard the melody of flowing water, the sound slowly increasing as he neared the door. He walked inside slowly. After undressing, he started looking for the brunet in the midst of the steam and saw him sitting in the bathtub with his head between his knees. He could hear his faint sobbing, and the brunet's shoulders rocked back and forth.

"What...are you doing?" he asked, his voice cold.

Tsuna turned his head towards him. The older teen's eyes flickered in surprise at the brunet's tearful eyes. Tsuna started to frantically rub his watery eyes.

"N-Nothing...I...I...just—"

Hibari didn't give him time to explain as he suddenly pulled up the boy flush against him and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Tsuna's eyes widened and he struggled at first, but he eventually gave up his futile attempts to resist. He parted his lips to let Hibari enter. The elder's grip tightened around the brunet when he felt him respond, one hand groping the brunet's butt as their tongues danced. He playfully slid his hand and rubbed the area between the cheeks, and teased the hole when Tsuna whimpered and pushed him away when he felt himself lacking air. He arched his head sideways, and the moment he did, Hibari nipped the exposed skin of his neck, harshly biting down as Tsuna moaned.

"H-Hibari-san!" He gasped as he clutched the older teen's hair, feeling his legs go weak as Hibari continued his ministrations against his hole. He's already feeling some cramps from their position; his legs were inside the water-filled tub but his upper body was outside where Hibari stood. Tsuna whimpered from the pain in his legs when Hibari decided to enter the bath as well. Both of them sat inside as Hibari continued to kiss and nip at the brunet's neck. His lips wandered around the area until it ended up on Tsuna's chin. He licked it and gently moved his head until he gave a tender bite to Tsuna's not-so-visible Adam's apple.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I don't...know...Unngh..." Tsuna whimpered when Hibari's hand started to play with one of his nipples. Hibari moved Tsuna until he sat at the tub's lid. The older continued to fondle and play with one of his pink buds while his lips sucked and licked the other. He combed Hibari's hair with his hand as the other hand supported himself. Hibari was playing and touching his nipples, and he felt the passionate fire kindle inside of him as he focused his stare at the ceiling of the bathroom. His eyes shone with intense lust as the older gave a particularly hard lick. "I just...oohhh...I feel that...Hibari-san is distancing himself—_ah!_—from me!"

Hibari bit his nipple when he heard his confession. Why would Tsuna think that way? He had took every opportunity for them to be together, with constant physical contact from both ends. Sure, he can admit to himself that he can't stand to be...away from the brunet for a long time.

_Away from Tsunayoshi for a long time..._

Hibari's thoughts darkened at those words, his mood shifting as he remembered the Vongola family and their mission to take Tsuna to Italy.

With that in mind, without any warning or preparation, he positioned his cock against Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna jumped from the abrupt touch and looked at the older teen, confusion and fear clearly visible in his large eyes. Hibari sadistically smirked and suddenly pushed in, chuckling at the scream he produced from his small lover.

Tsuna tried to push Hibari away, pain racking through his body at the lack of preparation and sudden entrance. Tears flowed from his eyes as he trembled from the force. He ended up sobbing as his arms gripped Hibari's biceps when he moved and grunted with every thrust.

Hibari took hold of both of his legs, spreading them further as he watched his cock disappear inside the tight passage. Red beads of blood dripped and united with the water in the tub. He licked his lips as he started to pull out slowly, his cock hardening even more as he heard the harsh breathing of his lover. He licked the brunet's tears away and started to pick up his pace, ignoring Tsuna's sobs and pleas.

"It hurts...H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried as he tightened his grip around Hibari's arms, his vision blurring from the pain.

"You're such a hypocrite, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said lowly as he pulled on Tsuna's hair until he was looking at his face. He continued to thrust, this time a little faster as he whispered harsh words unto the brunet's face. "Didn't you say you liked it when I fucked you raw, when I thrust inside you, deep...hard...and fast?" he said coldly, emphasizing every word. This just made Tsuna cry further as he shook his head.

Knowing that every plea will just fall on deaf ears, Tsuna just decided to cry, his voice echoing in the tiled room while Hibari roughly thrusted inside of him. The moment Tsuna had reached his climax, he arched his back and encircled his arms around Hibari's neck. The action made the older teen smirk smugly at him.

Hibari had won, and Tsuna had lost...again.

"Hey Tsunayoshi..." Hibari whispered while Tsuna's ass continued to milk him, groaning as he felt Tsuna's walls become slicked with his cum. "Let's die together..."

* * *

><p>Reborn kept on rereading the guardians' reports that had piled around him. They had been sent to a surveillance mission around the Hibari household.<p>

Silently, he raised the cup of espresso up towards his lips, musing silently to himself.

If Hibari had indeed kept someone inside his mansion, the possibility that the guardians could be easily detected whilst on their mission was very high. He knew that, yet he didn't care. The reason why? He had sent them there as backup in case a problem inside arose.

He had contacted Hibari Kyouya's vice a while ago, asking for a meeting between him and Hibari Kyouya with Hibari Tsumi. He was taken aback when the vice replied to him that he'll talk to his master and was dumbfounded when his request was not granted. He had reasoned that it has something to do with Vongola Decimo but the man on the other line told him that "unless Hibari-sama says so" he couldn't arrange for any meeting. He was told that Hibari Kyouya had a rather anti-social temperament and would prefer to be left alone most of the time, spending time with his fiancée rather than going out on a meeting. Not knowing what to say, he just decided to allow it this time.

He looked and scanned the guardians' reports regarding the girl named Hibari Tsumi. His suspicions escalated further at the information the guardians had gathered.

Hibari Tsumi, age 15, enrolled at Namimori-Chuu almost 2 years ago and was introduced as Hibari Kyouya's distant cousin and fiancée. She was described as sickly and soft-spoken, and she would often spend her time in Hibari's office instead of inside the classroom. Her clumsy nature and almost passing grades were the famous reasons for Hibari Kyouya being protective and possessive over her. That was undoubtedly a rumor. In fact, almost all of her PE classes were left unattended. There were also some rumors that she had asthma or heart disease since she would sometimes display difficulty in breathing.

What caught his interest the most is Gokudera and Lambo's report to him. They were sometimes asked to describe the person they were looking for and the moment they had started to describe Sawada Tsunayoshi, most people would assume that they are describing Hibari Tsumi.

Mukuro's report was the shortest but it was something that made him suspect further things. Hibari Kyouya seems to have the habit of punishing his fiancée whenever he's not pleased with her. Beating her up or slapping her, sometimes throwing hurtful words towards his future wife were several ways he showed punishment.

"_The house master always beat up the mistress for disobeying him. He also kept her locked up inside the mansion all the time, showering her with affection and gifts from time to time to make up with her. I'm not making any accusations but… I think… it's safe to assume that Kyouya-sama can do the same thing to his chosen intimate partner."_

Reborn almost crumpled the sheet of paper the moment he remembered the girl in Hong Kong. Her words repeated his head, and he was almost certain at that time that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Tsumi were the same person. It was later confirmed when Mukuro had told them Chrome's information.

But one of the questions he couldn't get out of his head was the sickening reason of why Hibari Kyouya had dressed Tsunayoshi as a girl.

_To hide him? _

He highly doubted that since Vongola never posed a threat to him until today.

Being abused and caged like a bird, he was starting to have his doubts that Sawada Tsunayoshi could become the future boss they needed. They needed a stable person as a leader and if the report about him suffering a mental breakdown was true, the Vongola family must just make history by having an insane boss in the Italian mafia. He was a rape victim to boot, and he was even forced to become a whore.

He growled and later shook his head; he had told Mukuro to inform Chrome to continue watching over the brunet and make sure that this Hibari Kyouya won't harm him any further. They needed to secure him safely. They can't have Hibari Kyouya suddenly getting all violent and just decide to take Tsunayoshi away from the country.

_Worse case scenario… That psycho might just kill him…h_e thought darkly.

They can't afford losing sight of him again. If he is indeed mentally incapable, having him sent to Italy for the Ninth to be seen is a good enough compensation since the old man will finally have the opportunity to see his grandson.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes widened at Hibari's statement. He was left beyond speechless. He heard Hibari laugh like a child as he nuzzled his head against his neck. He felt a tongue lick his skin, and the motion sent shivers throughout his body.<p>

"Let's die together, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari repeated, looking at Tsuna with blue-grey eyes. His gaze was intense and had a determined glow.

"Die… together…?" Tsuna repeated slowly, as if he was in a daze.

Hibari smirked at him. "Yes… If we die together then we will be forever together. Besides, I really don't want to leave you alone…"

"Hibari-san… You… You don't want to leave me alone…"

"Of course… You're my fiancée. But you're all alone. You don't have a mother or a father… just like me…" Hibari replied, nuzzling into the boy's ears.

Tsuna bit his lower lip at these words. _Hibari-san is right… I really am alone with no one but Hibari-san…._He thought.

"If we die together… You can't leave me and I can't leave you anymore… You love me so I won't let you be alone."

"Okay… Let's die together Hibari-san…" Tsuna replied, looking straight into Hibari's eyes.

Hibari seem a bit surprised at the sudden reply. He swallowed hard as he looked at the resolute brunet in his arms. He can even hear the sudden loud beating of his heart at Tsuna's reply of wanting to stay with him. Suddenly, Hibari chuckled, which eventually turned into madman's laughter echoing inside the confines of the bathroom as if mocking Tsuna.

Tsuna looked hurt at this as tears fell from his eyes. His mind was going numb at the possibility of Hibari probably just playing with him, asking that if Tsuna really wanted to stay with him then he's willing to die just for him.

"Why?" Hibari asked harshly into Tsuna's ears. "Why would somebody like you want to spend eternity with somebody like me…?"

Tsuna didn't reply as he kept his head bowed, tears falling rapidly. Cupping his face, Hibari licked the tears falling down and whispered again. "What if I told you, you had a very warm and loving family waiting outside? Will you still be ready to die with me? Huh… Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment, trying hard to prevent any further tears to fall. He then opened his eyes, a sad, broken smile on his face as he looked at Hibari.

"Yes...b-because I want to stay with Hibari-san...I love Hibari-san..."

Hibari rested his head on Tsuna's forehead looking straight into his lover's eyes.

"Really…?"

Tsuna nodded slowly and carefully as he wrapped his legs around Hibari's waist. The action made the elder stiffen. He supported himself with both of his arms and grabbed hold of the tub's lid as he started to push himself towards Hibari's cock, that had still remained inside him all this time. He winced a little from the pain, but he had long adjusted. This little act of bravery urged Hibari to firmly plant his hands on the boy's hips to support him. In a split second, he turned their position around until Tsuna was above him. This surprised Tsuna as he felt Hibari's hips move upward, meeting his little push. He moaned at this and supported his body on Hibari's shoulders. Hibari continued to thrust upwards as Tsuna plunged down unto his cock, both of them experiencing exceptional lust and passion.

"Hibari-saahhhn! Like this! Hibari-san! More! More! _Ah..._more!"

"Tell me how good you feel..."

"I like Hibari inside of me...inside my ass!" Tsuna screamed, his eyes half-lidded with lust as he went down on Hibari's cock.

A long session of skin slapping skin was accompanied by the splashing sound of water echoed in the bathroom, moans filling the air with lust.

Hibari still wasn't satisfied after their sexual escapade in the bath, so on the next fuckable wall he found—it was in the walk-in closet—he took it upon himself to fuck his lover senseless there as well. They were positioned in front of the large mirror with Tsuna staring at his wanton and flushed red face as Hibari thrust in him. When the brunet came, his cum splashed messily over the mirror. Hibari pulled Tsuna's hair, shoving it lightly towards the mirror as he commanded him to lick it clean. The brunet obeyed, tasting his cum on his lips again as Hibari placed kisses along the length of his slim body. The sight of the quivering Tsuna hesitantly licking his cum off the mirror turned him on enough for him to order the brunet to suck him off.

"Blow me." He smirked at the brunet as he nodded obediently and went straight ahead to deep-throating him without a moment's hesitation. Hibari growled as he pushed Tsuna's head roughly against his cock to make him take his whole length in. He petted the brunet in front of him as he continued to lick and suck him, and cooed his praises. Tsuna, already weak from their rough coupling, followed him wordlessly—he didn't want to be hit or scolded. He knew if Hibari didn't get what he wanted, another fight might break out, so he just let the older teen do whatever he wanted to his body.

Even though he was willing, Tsuna couldn't ignore the voice inside his head that kept on chanting on how dirty and disgusting he was. Tsuna forcibly shut his eyes as the feeling of wanting to shove the older teen away swept past him. He never liked it when Hibari commanded him to suck him off. A shudder that racked through his body made Hibari snicker, silent teardrops falling from his eyes as the raven-haired teen only laughed at his predicament. Hibari pushed him down the moment he came, and his cum hit the back of Tsuna's throat. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and the feeling made him cough. He was forced to drink it all and was promptly slapped when some drops hit the floor. Hibari told him to lick the floor clean of his essence as well.

Tsuna was exhausted and weak beyond relief when Hibari was finally sated.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wore a baby pink knee-length dress that had laces embroidering the end and sleeves. He was pulled towards the bed while Hibari called for the servants to arrange some food. He then took Tsuna's head and gently rested it on his lap as he opened a book. The brunet complied easily as a wave of fatigue started to wash over his body. He felt weak, tired, and extremely sluggish. Hibari's fingers were soothing his scalp, and the motions were helping him relax.<p>

Since it was Hibari who had exhausted him, it was only natural that he soothed him as well. It was a habit that the two had grown accustomed to for the last four years. The raven-haired teen noticed the soft snoring of his companion and stopped his reading. He looked at the brunet's peaceful face and carefully traced the blush that was still visible on his cheeks, his fingers indulging in the soft, smooth features that were so different from any other boy.

He definitely wouldn't let the Vongola take him away.

He smiled as something occurred to him.

Somebody would have to die before that happened.

The sound of the door opening startled him from his musings. He slowly extracted his hands from the soft nest of Tsuna's hair, and motioned for the servants to begin to set their table up for their meal. He noticed a purple-headed girl among them and narrowed his eyes at her as he expressed his blatant suspicion. The girl, however, kept her calm and composed poker face. While the servants were busy preparing the table, he busied himself by waking Tsuna up. That boy slept like the dead.

It was some time before the brunet finally woke up, a frown visible on his face as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked rather annoyed, so Hibari murmured sweet nothings in his ear as he lead them towards their table. The girl with the odd shade of purple hair was the only one that remained.

"Anything else?"

Tsuna was slowly walking towards the food, but immediately halted the moment he heard a familiar voice. He saw Chrome looking at him with a neutral expression on her face as he lifted his head. Tsuna almost took a small step backwards and visibly flinched when Hibari caught his arm and pulled him towards his chest. Tsuna noticed his mood darken.

"You know her?" Hibari asked, his voice already cold and dangerous. He saw Tsuna swallow hard as he shook his head. Hibari looked at Nagi who still kept her indifferent face and then switched his gaze back to his lover.

"N-No… I… don't know her… Hibari-san…" Tsuna said nervously, anxious and scared stiff.

"How did you know her? You're meeting somebody behind my back… you little bitch!" Hibari snarled suddenly as he slapped Tsuna without warning. Chrome widened her amethyst eyes and gawked.

_M-Mukuro-sama was right! He really beats him! _Chrome steeled herself. She had to protect her boss. "Please… Hibari-sama… I haven't met the mistr—"

"Stay out of this," Hibari growled as he glared at the girl. "Get out. NOW."

Before Chrome could even move her feet, Hibari punched Tsuna brutally in his abdomen before he followed it up with a slap that reverberated throughout the whole room. Tsuna was already crying _again _by this point. He pleaded to Hibari as he told him he didn't know the girl, but his words fell on deaf ears as the older teen pulled the brunet up by his hair.

Mist started to over the room before Hibari could land another hit on Tsuna. Before he could adjust to the foreign surroundings, he was thrown back towards the wall. His eyes widened fractionally as he saw Nagi step in front of Tsuna with a trident in her hand. Tsuna slumped on the floor as his eyes widened at the bravery of this girl.

"How _dare _you lay a hand on boss. I won't just stand here and let you hurt Vongola Decimo-sama!" Nagi said in a quiet but firm voice, her eyes fierce and determined.

* * *

><p>Mukuro's eyes flashed with fury at the scene he witnessed through Chrome's eyes. He use his phone to immediately contact the Arcobaleno and inform them of Tsuna's current crisis. As expected, Reborn, the first one who picked up, told him to secure Sawada Tsunayoshi as quickly as possible without harming him or causing Hibari to harm him again.<p>

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the tree outside the gate of the Hibari mansion.

_Kufufu, my dear Chrome, are you sure you can do this alone?_

_ Mukuro-sama...please let me handle him for the moment._

_Kufufu, well then, just alert me if you ever need my help._

_ Yes, Mukuro-sama. _

Their communication line was ended as he slowly opened his eyes, hell bent on watching the scene unfold. His eyes fell on the battered form of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who would have thought that the poor child inside his dreamland was actually the don they were looking for? He laughed at the irony of fate. Can a child like this still become capable of becoming a mafia boss? He seemed to be traumatized beyond repair.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky.

Mission first. Contain their _sky _and ensure his safety.

* * *

><p>Trident and tonfa clashed together heatedly as their masters skillfully maneuvered them around. The furniture was easily broken every time they happened to clash near one.<p>

Hibari growled at the girl in front of him.

To think he was actually deceived by her innocent and weak appearance.

He should have just sent her away the moment his suspicions arose.

"Who are you?" he asked, his level voice filled with malice.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, Vongola Decimo's mist guardian," she declared and started to swing her trident in the air and run towards him to attack. Hibari blocked it with a tonfa as his aimed a swipe towards her abdomen. She jumped back and expertly evaded his attack.

Hibari's mind started to process the information. So this girl was a member of the damn Vongola and was apparently one of Tsunayoshi's future underlings. He gritted his teeth in anger.

_ They knew… They already knew who Tsunayoshi was…_

His mind went blank as the madden fury inside of him started to escalate.

_They will take Tsunayoshi away. _

With Tsunayoshi at stake, he had everything to lose and nothing to gain. With this thought in mind, he attacked the girl continuously, every fiber of his being intent on killing the girl. Chrome dodged and blocked each and every one of his attacks, and she even managed some offense attacks.

Tsuna stared at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Vongola Decimo? And this girl was calling him Vongola Decimo and boss.

"Hi-Hibari-san…Wha-What's happening… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in a daze. He was sprawled on the floor, a part of his lip dribbling with blood because of Hibari's slap.

Both fighters stopped and moved away from each other. Chrome was blocking Hibari's view of Tsuna and Hibari narrowed his eyes at this. Not bothering to be patient, Hibari noticed the way Chrome looked at Tsuna with pity while glaring back at him.

"Boss, your family has been looking for you for years and this man was blocking your future."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at Hibari. Family? He had no other family except for Hibari-san. Tsuna shook his head and look at Chrome. "No… I don't have any other family… except for… Hibari-san…"

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi… right?" Chrome asked him softly.

Tsuna's eyes widen at the mention of his real name. Fear and terror struck him as he started to shake his head.

"NO! I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi! NO!" Tsuna screamed and cried, suddenly running towards Hibari.

Chrome's eyes widened when she saw Tsuna shake his head in horror, panicking at mere mention of his name.

"B-But boss—"

"I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi… He's a whore… He had sex with many men and he's weak and he's alone and he's nothing!" Tsuna rambled as he clung to Hibari, begging for Hibari to agree with him. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" He ranted on, his cries insane and hysterical.

Chrome, not capable of taking the scene any further cried suddenly. "What did you do to him!" She screamed at Hibari, who only looked at her with a calm expression as he enclosed Tsuna in his arms.

Hibari watched Tsuna start to panic. He started to cry and rant on continuously about not being Sawada Tsunayoshi. He noticed that the brunet's breathing suddenly hitched while he coughed slightly. A clear sign of an asthma attack, he concluded as the wild terror in Tsuna's face made him panic inside a little as well. He, however, kept his poker face as he tried to think of any possible way to not further aggravate Tsuna's sudden change in condition.

Tsuna clutched his head and started pulling his hair at the sudden wave of nausea building inside. Sweat started to cover his body as a dizzying feeling and nausea hit him.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" He ranted on until Hibari calmly whispered into his ear.

"It's alright, Tsumi… I'm here… It's alright…" Hibari murmured softly, nuzzling into the boy's hair as he smirked smugly at Chrome.

Tsuna's panic started to lessen as he heard Hibari's words. He nuzzled his face into the older teen's chest to hide his face. Chrome, acting on impulse, lunged towards them. Her attack was blocked by a tonfa while Hibari possessively held onto Tsuna with his other hand. Not wanting to endanger the brunette in his arms, he ran towards the door to the garden outside.

He was caught off-guard when a blue haired boy with mismatched eyes blocked their way.

"Kufufu, now, now, Hibari-kun. I don't think I can let you pass and get away with our little Vongola in your arms."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOILER for next Chapter: the Dying Will Flame<strong>_

**Hehehehe…. Please Read and Review**

**Till next time people! Mwaahh!~~~**


	11. Distance

**RANDOM NOTES**

I'm sorry if this chapter took so long. I landed on my first job and I'm currently finding it hard to juggle my time since my work is more time consuming than expected. My communication between my two beta's aren't as frequent as before. Anyway, I'm about to edit this whole fanfiction since Imitation Angel had given me advises regarding the stories flow and plot. This will help improve the story so please bear with me

I plan to finish this with my _lazy_ dying will!

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Cliché plot, Domestic Violence & cross-dressing and BL/YAOI

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by: **__**Ilyasviel16 and Imitation Angel**_

woaahh! finally... After weeks and weeks of my internet connection pissing me off and shitting out of me (sorry for the curses) I can finally access my docX and messages... XD

Please forgive me for the long wait... _*bows low*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Distance<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari took a step back at the sight of the unfamiliar teen. He carefully surveyed his surroundings for any other individual in the supposedly heavily guarded vicinity. He abruptly sprinted back inside the room where Chrome was waiting for them. He readjusted Tsuna in his arms before running forward and startling the girl with his sudden actions and catching her off guard. Hibari kicked the girl towards Mukuro, who immediately caught her.<p>

He looked back and smirked at them as he ran outside the room, where he met some of his servants crowded curiously outside because of the sudden noise and ruckus. He barked commands at them, telling them to block the strangers that had managed to enter his compounds.

"Hi-Hibari-san," Tsuna gasped, his face pale and his slender body shivering like a twig. He was already coughing violently and sweat streamed down him in rivulets. Hibari gritted his teeth and started put his whole effort into sprinting towards their destination, fully aware of the car that was waiting for them at the front of the mansion. Hibari spared a brief glance at Tsuna. The car had the nebulizer and respirator solution that would ease Tsuna's current condition.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. Hang in there for a while."

Tsuna nodded in Hibari's chest and buried his head further, whimpering as the migraine started to grow more painful.

Upon reaching the car, Hibari commanded one of his underlings to drive to Namichuu where Kusakabe was waiting. He had asked his vice to prepare tickets beforehand in case something like this would come to happen. His preparations were definitely not in vain, he mused as he watched the car start up. It was a good thing his base had a traditional layout, because it would prove to be more of a challenge to get out of it than modern compounds.

His eyes narrowed when he recalled the girl; the bitch who managed to sneak past him and infiltrate his house without him knowing. He would take care of her in the future, but not now, because he still had to secure Tsunayoshi's well-being first. He glanced at Tsuna, who had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He noticed that the nebule was starting to take effect; Tsuna's breathing was slow but even. He carefully brushed the brunet's hair to one side, not caring that sweat was matting it to the side. He nuzzled Tsuna's face when the younger looked at him.

"Feeling fine now?" Hibari asked carefully.

Tsuna smiled at the older and nodded his head. When he tried to talk, Hibari raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't talk yet," he said, caressing the side of Tsuna's face. "Once we reach the school and meet Kusakabe, we're leaving for Okinawa. We'll be staying there for a while, until those people disappear," he stated darkly as Tsuna only silently nodded his head.

Tsuna watched the older teen treat him gently while glancing at the street from time to time. Hibari was just protecting him from those people, he concluded, since the raven-haired male had mentioned them with malice in his voice. Tsuna suddenly remembered Chrome. For her to suddenly attack Hibari was simply uncalled for, and to think he had treated her as a friend. Well...sort of. Mukuro, however, was a different story. Somehow he could sense the same vibe as Hibari-san from him, only Mukuro was more cunning but less dangerous in the physical aspect. He shook his head and looked at Hibari, who was commanding the driver to drive faster as he reached for his cellphone, seemed like he needed to talk to Kusakabe-san.

Hibari surveyed the brunet's features before dialing his vice. After 3 rings, Kusakabe answered.

"How are the tickets?" he asked coldly as he looked at Tsuna and ruffled his hair a bit before asking him to sleep so he could have some rest as he conversed with Kusakabe. It was past lunchtime already, and he has asked Kusakabe to prepare an obento so Tsuna could eat without leaving his site. He urged the brunet to lay his head onto his lap so he could continue to pet his hair as he checked the nebule's amount from time to time. Hibari noticed Tsuna's eyes drooping, so he covered them with his free hand, which startled the brunet.

"Sleep. You're still weak, so sleep."

The brunet obeyed easily, and in no time, had drifted off to dreamland. Satisfied, Hibari ended the call and directed his attention towards the driver until his eyes caught sight of a threat in the rear-view mirror—a black car that had been following behind them for some time already.

Said car had sped up and seemed to intend to crash into them. Hibari whipped his head back to analyze the situation, cursing when he saw two other cars tailing them as well. He ordered the driver to drive faster, even at the consequence of killing the passengers in the car ahead of them. Before Hibari could react, the car in front of them effectively crashed into them, the action sending them into a nearby group of trees beside the road. After knowing their inevitable fate, he cradled Tsuna in his arms to protect him from the driver's blood spray.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Reborn cursed when a speeding car swerved in front of them seconds after they had arrived at the front of the Hibari mansion. A call from Mukuro later alerted him that Hibari had taken Tsunayoshi away from him.<p>

That kid sure knew how to play a game of chase.

They immediately departed to start the chase. It took them at least 20 minutes to finally tail Hibari Kyouya's car. Reborn changed seats with the present driver, Gokudera, and maneuvered the car swiftly and informed others to join the chase. It ended near the outskirts of Namimori where it was littered with thick threes. The result of them driving Hibari's car into a corner caused it to almost crash into Ryohei's car, who was not far behind them. In the end, it crashed headfirst into the forest. Worried about their future boss's condition and at Hibari's stupidity, they quickly ran over to the crashed car.

The driver was unconscious, his head rooted to the windshield, but the back seat was empty.

Reborn cursed. That Hibari Kyouya sure knew how to hide.

"Search the premises. They shouldn't have gone too far."

Ryohei, Lambo, and Gokudera agreed and hurriedly scattered themselves.

"Oya? What happened?"

Reborn turned around and saw Mukuro, who was supporting a limping Chrome. He raised a brow at the female guardian's current predicament. Mukuro, noticing Reborn's questioning look, voiced out his answer to the silent query.

"Hibari-kun kicked my dear Chrome. He missed the vital spots, but he came close," he said darkly. "He sure is no gentlemen, considering that he hit a girl so harshly without hesitation."

Reborn snorted. "But you let him run away."

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome was hurt, how could I have possibly left her alone?"

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome reproached him. Mukuro just offered his signature laugh and gently told her to return and wait in the car while he searched for the young Vongola. The meek girl nodded and started to limp back with Reborn following her closely.

"Oya, you're not helping us with the search?"

"I'll just stay here. Hibari might escape if all of us go around."

Mukuro shrugged and disappeared into the forest.

It had been hours since their clash at the Hibari mansion, and the sun was starting to set.

This might make their search more difficult.

* * *

><p>Clutching a now half-awake Tsuna in his arms, Hibari carefully ventured deeper into the forest. He knew the area perfectly since he had grown up here. With his feet takiing precise steps, his mind focused on his current task: hide Tsunayoshi until he managed to contact his subordinate.<p>

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna rasped.

"Hn?"

With a furrowed brow, he took a look at the large trees surrounding them, shaking a little in fear at the sound of crickets and other forest creatures in the area whilst Hibari held him close in his arms. Tsuna clutched him and tried hiding his face again.

"Wh-Where are we going, Hibari-san?"

"Namimori Shrine," Hibari intoned, cutting himself off from explaining any further. He wasn't in the mood for long talks and Tsuna's little question irritated him. Really, the brunet didn't trust him at all. He glanced at the package in his arms and noticed him shaking a little, perhaps in fear. He cooed at the younger teen, reassuring the brunet that he knew what he was doing. Tsuna nodded his head slightly and circled one of his arms around Hibari's neck. This pleased the raven-haired teen as he smirked while taking longer strides. He had a feeling that those Vongola people already knew that he had managed to secure the boy with him, and if his intuition was right, they might've already sent a search party after them.

His eyes narrowed. Those Vongola people were actually quite sharp. He had evaded them for almost a year now. How they had still managed to find out about Tsunayoshi even with him disguising the brunet was a wonder, but now was not the time to muse over the past. He had always kept a personal area in Namimori Shrine, and if it was left untouched, his cellphone and other belongings would still be there. It was almost nighttime and he needed to contact Kusakabe. With that thought in mind, he quickened his pace, slightly slowing down in surprise when he felt a hand touch a certain spot on his shoulder.

Hibari hissed while Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hi-Hibari-san! You—You're bleeding!" Tsuna cried and worriedly looked at Hibari, whose eyes were unreadable yet dark.

"I'm fine. We're almost there, you can help me fix it later."

* * *

><p>Hibari almost hit Tsuna when he started dabbing on his shoulder wound with a cotton swab dunked with a disinfectant. When the car made its sudden crash against a tree, the windshield's broken glass flew over to them in the backseat. He had acted on impulse, and instinct, shielding the brunet by enclosing him in his arms as his back received the flying shards of glass. A particularly large piece had slashed his right shoulder, making him grit his teeth in pain before he kicked the car door open as he secured Tsuna and his antidepressant drugs.<p>

He clenched his fist tightly instead, not wanting to startle off the brunet by suddenly swinging his hand towards him. Tsuna's forehead was almost sweating as he tried to staunch the flow of blood. He almost cringed when he heard Hibari hiss and saw his fist clench, a little scared that the older teen might scold or even worse, hit him for not being careful.

Hibari had already called Kusakabe, and the vice was already on his way. To prevent suspicion, they never even bothered to turn on any lights, contenting themselves at the dirty kitchen located at the back of the shrine and using a candle for their only light. They found a cabinet that seemed to belong to Hibari because it held his clothes and nothing else, which consisted of a white button down shirt, pants, and several pairs of boxers. There were also 3 backup cellphones, all fully charged. Hibari had confirmed this before he started shredding a shirt to make some bandages.

Tsuna looked at the older teen with a sad face as he started to dress Hibari's wound.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm not good with t-this..." he babbled as Hibari raised a brow.

"It's nothing. You still helped me clean it so it's fine."

Tsuna nodded after finishing his task and threw the bloody water into the sink as he washed his hands. An arm encircling his waist startled him whilst a hand ghosted over the parts of his covered groin. He was still wearing the dress, which was now a little dirty. He looked at Hibari, who was nipping at his neck.

"We have to change clothes. We're a little dirty," he softly declared as he pulled Tsuna's dress over his head. The brunet shivered a little from the cold. Wearing nothing but little lacy panties, Tsuna clutched the sink stand. Hibari turned him around until he was facing him, initiating a fierce kiss, their tongues battling harshly. Hibari thrust a knee between the boy's legs, parting them as he stimulated the brunet's covered cock. He played with Tsuna's nipples whilst stroking the brunet's small member, smirking as both hardened to his touches.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna gasped, "N-Not here...please..."

"I want you..._now,_" Hibari growled as he ripped Tsuna's panties off. He licked his lips at the sight as he carried the brunet, parting his legs further as he hoisted him up to sit on the sink.

"W-Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as Hibari started wetting his hole with his tongue. Tsuna groaned as he forcibly shut his eyes from the pleasure. He could feel it building up inside him as he opened his mouth to receive two fingers courtesy of Hibari.

He started licking the older teen's fingers while Hibari lubricated his hole. After some time, the licks turned into playful sucks, making the older teen groan as the sensation started to reach his own groin. He withdrew his fingers from Tsuna's mouth and started stretching him whilst his other hand worked on shucking off his belt and pants. Hibari's member was finally freed from its aching confinements, and he removed his fingers from Tsuna's ass immediately. Hibari looked at the brunet with a lustful stare as he started to rub his head against his entrance. Tsuna instantly moaned at the contact before he suddenly clutched Hibari's arm.

"Hibari-san...Your shoulder, the wound..."

"I'm fine," Hibari replied tersely as he started to push in, watching his huge member disappear slowly in Tsuna's hole. He gave an appreciative laugh when Tsuna started to squirm, urging him to quickly enter him fully.

"Be patient, Tsunayoshi. This is all yours." He smirked once he was all in, making Tsuna gasp at the feeling of being full again.

Tsuna could feel it, the twitching of his own arousal along with Hibari's, which was now inside of him. He could feel the pleasure starting to rise in his stomach as he watched the older teen start to thrust. His mind was going dizzy and numb at the helpless feeling of being rendered vulnerable due to intense desire. He ranted on Hibari's name over and over again until the thrusts became hard and fast—he was silent then, unable to conjure up enough air to cry out his pleasure. They were precise and intense as Hibari hit a certain spot inside of him, making him see stars. He spread his legs further apart, hoping that the action would allow Hibari to go voiced out his need of becoming one with Hibari. Not content, he started rocking his hips along with the raven-haired teen, exclaiming how amazing he is between short gasps and moans.

"Such a whore." Hibari grinned as he watched the small boy abandon himself in pleasure. He licked his lips again as he felt Tsuna join his movement by rocking his hips along with him. Tsuna grabbed his shoulder to support himself, gasping and begging for Hibari to fuck him harder**, ** to fill his insides with his cum, to become one with him. "_My _slutty little whore," Hibari grunted out as he rocked harder.

"Hibari-san! Ah! Ah! Aaahh—"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise when Hibari covered his mouth as his body continued to rock, the male smirking darkly down at him.

"Too noisy, Tsunayoshi. There are people after us, remember?"

"Oh..." Tsuna sighed before his moans started up again. "Oh! Oh! Hibari-san!"

Tsuna clamped a hand over his mouth as his head lolled back when the pleasure became too much. Hibari had suddenly thrust too hard and he came messily, the thick liquid staining Hibari's open shirt and covering most of his abdomen. He groaned when he saw Hibari scoop some up and lick it whilst still thrusting inside the brunet. Tsuna quickly hardened again.

Hibari's movements were now wild as he started to piston in and out of Tsuna, a clear sign of his oncoming climax. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were lust-inducing as sweat started to cover their already slick, joined bodies.

"Fuck..." Hibari gritted his teeth and groaned as he tightened his grip on Tsuna's torso, his nails possibly leaving crescent-shaped marks as he came inside the brunet. The action made Tsuna release again, and Hibari slowly withdrew himself while watching some of his semen flow out. He caressed Tsuna's hips as he wiped off some of the liquid in the brunet's asshole, raising his hand towards the brunet's mouth. Tsuna immediately licked them clean and sucked his cum-slick finger. With shaking legs, Tsuna moved from the sink and lowered his mouth on Hibari's member, licking that clean as well.

Hibari loved it whenever Tsuna cleaned his cock like this. He gave a low moan as he stroked the brunet's hair. He watched him finish his task intently until he voiced out his satisfaction. He helped the brunet stand up and scooped him in his arms, bridal style, carrying them towards the cabinet. He wet a cloth and started rubbing Tsuna's body clean.

Both of them remained unaware of a distinctive white owl watching their moves.

* * *

><p>With no other choice of clothing, Tsuna was forced to wear nothing but Hibari's button down shirt. Hibari smirked in further satisfaction at Tsuna's current state of dress. The shirt was too big, and the sleeves reached beyond the brunet's hands. The shirt ended a short distance upwards from his knees, and some skin was exposed near the shoulder parts.<p>

All in all, Tsuna still looked ravishing and Hibari wanted to do nothing but to fuck him until he couldn't stand.

But, they couldn't have that now.

He reached for his cellphone and saw that it was already past 7. He didn't realize that he had spent so much time with his lover. Tsuna moved towards his chest and buried his head there. He looked at Hibari with worried eyes.

"Hibari-san...those people...what do they want from me?"

Hibari, knowing that is was an inevitable moment, decided to finally answer truthfully. He looked straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"They're your family. They want you to go with them."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the new information while Hibari stiffened. He whipped his head towards the Shrine's walkway and seemed to narrow his eyes at nothing in particular...

* * *

><p>An owl landed gracefully onto Mukuro's waiting hand, whose face was contorted with slight amusement and disgust at the sickening scene of teenage hormonal love. Those two sure knew how to show each other exceptional love and affection. He chuckled more darkly than usual, something that the strongest Arcobaleno noticed.<p>

"What is it?" Reborn said, his voice barely masking hints of a growl.

"They're at the shrine, the one we just passed a while ago. Kufufu..." he laughed again.

"I don't see what's so damn funny, Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn said, cocking his gun to establish his point.

Mukuro raised both of his hands as a form of surrender, chuckling again seconds after.

"Even if we managed to get our little Decimo, I think separating him from Birdie-chan will cause more than enough trouble for us."

"I'll be the one judging that," Reborn said. "Besides, the sooner we get a hold of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the better for him and for Vongola. I already contacted Vendice; they'll help us with that troublesome Hibari Kyouya."

Mukuro just shrugged his shoulders when they came to a stop at the front of the shrine. He stopped steps behind the Arcobaleno, fully intent on watching whatever may occur.

They didn't need to wait too long—Hibari had already sensed their presence from inside the shrine. He looked at the two with his usual indifferent face, remembering the two with little difficulty.

"_It's the Vongola hitman named Reborn and that pineapple bastard from earlier."_His hands tightened their grip on the handles of his tonfas.

A long silence ensued. Reborn spoke up first.

"We came here for Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is a simple request Hibari, give him to us."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the arrogant request. He took too small steps forward, his new stance blocking both of them from entering the shrine.

"I don't know anybody named Sawada Tsunayoshi," he lied smoothly while watching the duo with the eyes of a hawk. The hitman gave an irritated sigh and tipped his fedora down until the brim cast a shadow over his eyes. Mukuro just chuckled again, seemingly amused. Hibari noticed and openly glared at him, despising the obvious mocking attitude.

"Kufufufu, you're quite amusing," Mukuro commented as he whipped out his trident and wasted no time in launching an attack at the raven-haired male.

Hibari blocked it with a tonfa while using his other hand to strike. Mukuro dodged it, jumping and landing on Hibari's back as he delivered a kick that was strong enough to crack a normal human's backbone. Hibari blocked it again, swinging his tonfa just in time to avoid the trident directed at him.

"Leave Namimori," Hibari growled. "NOW."

"Oya?" Mukuro smirked as he swung his trident again connecting with Hibari's cheek and making a small slash against his skin.

Hibari flew a short distance backwards and landed gracefully on his feet, shifting quickly into his attack stance as Mukuro neared with his trident.

"You have to give Sawada Tsunayoshi to us first, Hibari. Then we will leave peacefully," Reborn told him calmly, content with watching the fight unfold. He trusted that Mukuro can end everything by himself. He wasn't a Vendicare ex-convict for nothing.

Hibari sped up with Mukuro's agile movements as tonfa and trident clashed again. This time, Mukuro succeeded in punching Hibari. The raven-haired teen flew backwards, breaking the small steps that leaded up to the shrine by crashing into them.

Mukuro smirked as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Hibari stood up with a glare at Mukuro, his eyes glinting more dangerously than before.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead," Hibari declared as he spit the blood from his mouth. He almost hissed when he felt the familiar pain from his shoulder.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Tsumi are the same person, you sick little bastard," Mukuro said with disgust clear in his voice. He smirked at the visible widening of Hibari's eyes as he dashed forwards again. "Kufufufu, you've been hiding him all along from us. Playing dress-up with him as your doll and beating him up whenever he disobeyed you."

"I'll kill you before you take him," Hibari growled, his lunge forward halted when a gunshot rang loud in the limped down as blood started flowing from the new wound on his leg.

"Game over, Hibari Kyouya," Reborn said, pointing the gun at him again. He decided a while ago that he wouldn't join the battle, but seeing the sheer amount of madness clouding Hibari's eyes, he knew that they had no hope of finding the future Decimo unless they took extreme measures. "Where. Is. He. This is not a question."

"Che! You'll have to kill me first," Hibari smirked as he tried to stand up.

Reborn made up his mind and cocked his gun. Hibari smirked at him, his eyes not wavering in their cause. This almost made Reborn feel pity for the boy. For someone to not even blink at the sight of a gun pointed at him, for someone to willingly give up his life...

They key word was _almost. _Hibari was still a sick little bastard.

However, before he could even pull the trigger, a loud cry was heard accompanied by a distinctive flame he was very familiar with.

"STOOOOPPPPPPP! DON'T HURT HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna, who was hidden behind the door of the shrine, had watched everything unfold to this point. He was crying silently at the information Hibari had told him. He had a family out there, but they were bad people. They were awful people because they were hurting Hibari-san, his mind had concluded when he watched Hibari fly into the shrine's stairs. He had cringed when he saw blood start to accumulate again on the older teen's shoulder. It was highly visible because of his white shirt.<p>

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna cried silently as he watched Hibari slowly get up again. Hibari was fighting so he could stay with him. Hibari wanted to be with him. Why couldn't they understand that? They, his so called _family,_were just strangers in his life. Hibari had stayed with him when his parents had left him. He had chosen to have him even though he was useless and better off living in the street.

Now sobbing, Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the tall man with the fedora shoot his gun at Hibari. He opened the door, shaking and with an unusual heat coursing through his body. He felt light-headed and numb as he ran towards Hibari to cover him from the dangerous man's gun.

"STOOOOPPPPPPP! DON'T HURT HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

><p>Reborn was left speechless at the sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi acting as a shield for Hibari. What surprised him more was the dying will flame present on the boy's forehead. His eyes glowed like amber while tears flowed from his eyes.<p>

The dying will flame...a Vongola heir's proof of succession...

The boy had activated his dying will flame just to protect the sick, nasty bastard who had abused and defiled him.

"Why are you hurting Hibari-san?" Tsuna sobbed. "Hibari-san is the only one I have!" Tsuna continued to scream, unaware of the astonished looks he was receiving, and there was even one from Hibari.

Hibari's eyes had widened when he saw the unusual flame resting on Tsuna's forehead. It was the first time he had seen it. And Tsuna used it to protect him...

He smirked at the scene. Tsuna really did want to stay with him. After witnessing this unusual display of courage and affection, Tsunayoshi had once again proven himself to be a very important playmate of Hibari's. He carefully stood up and encircled his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"It's alright, Tsumi, I'm alright," he cooed softly.

The soft, comforting words were all it took for the flame to disappear. Tsuna's knees buckled and he would've fell down with a loud thump if Hibari hadn't already been supporting him.

"Hibari-san!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san..."

"Let him go, Hibari," Reborn growled again, his eyes more serious than ever.

Hibari tightened his hold on Tsuna instead and slowly moved backwards.

"Kufufu, now, now, Birdie-chan...You just put yourself in the most uncompromising position in the world."

Hibari held Tsuna even tighter, the brunet returning the gesture without a moment's hesitation.

"Tsunayoshi, come here. Your grandfather is waiting for you." Reborn barked.

"No, no, no! I won't go with you! I want to be with Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried again, hiding within Hibari's arms. "Hibari-san, don't let them take me!"

Reborn growled as he tightened his hold on his gun. This was the most infuriating thing that has ever happened to him. He looked at Hibari Kyouya.

"That flame was the Vongola's Dying Will Flame, a unique ability of every child born with Vongola blood," he explained coldly, pointing the gun at both of them. It didn't matter if he had to hit them both; he can always hit the future Decimo with a different bullet if he asked Leon, his pet shape-shifting chameleon who was now in a gun's form.

Before he can even fire, a cloud of smoke erupted in the space as the all-too-familiar people from the Vendice Prison appeared. They looked at Mukuro, who chuckled and took a step backwards. His movements were guarded.

Their eyes landed on the pair in front of the shrine and without further ado, a chain clamped on Hibari's neck, making his eyes widen and Tsuna scream in terror. Hibari was then pulled from Tsuna's hold, the sudden loss of the person next to him making the brunet panic.

"No! Hibari-san!" the brunet cried as he desperately clung on Hibari. The chains were starting to cover his face, and Hibari couldn't do anything about it but thrash wildly as he forcefully tried to remove the clamp around his neck.

His hand held Tsuna's in a death grip.

"Please! Please, let go of Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, now hysterical as he watched the masked prison guards haul in Hibari by his neck. He held on Hibari's hand tightly.

Mukuro started to pull the brunet away, who continued to cry and scream while holding on even tighter to Hibari's hand. Tsuna looked at Mukuro, his eyes pleading.

"Please...please...don't take Hibari-san...take anyone...anything...else other than Hibari-san...please..." he cried harder when he felt Hibari's hand slip away from him. The tips of their fingers held on to each other, until that too, began to slip.

Then, their fingers weren't touching anymore.

He started sobbing uncontrollably as Hibari was pulled away by the bandaged people.

"Hibari-san… Hibari-san…" he ranted on and on until a cloth suddenly covered his mouth and nose. Vision getting blurry, he looked at Hibari's disappearing figure until everything faded out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 11 for you! <strong>

**(T_T) please forgive me for the long wait... the reviews are amazing as always... this are my answers...**

Anello di Tempesta : lol! I hope hibari and mukuro's little fight in this chapter satisfy you...

lovepikachu12 : you're still rooting for Hibari-san? lol!

ben4kevin : sorry for the long wait... that cliffhanger was not intended... XD

sweet-and-simple : ya.. I know what you mean.. somebody ought to give Hibari-san a dose of his own medicine

catxmelons : lol! I really hope this chapter satisfy you...

Taira-keimei : lol! It's like a protest's rally... lol! please calm down...

Just Juliet : lol! "Death to the Skylark, Save the Tuna!" that line made me laugh

TotalAmuto : Noooo! Please don't hate him... at least... not too much... XD

lulubeck : sorry for long wait... :D

Kichou : I hope this chapter satisfy you... XD

March Rosenqueen : Thank you for encouraging me about the stories progress. In a way... I want the story to be a bit dramatic in some way with Tsuna choosing Hibari even though other choices are far better... *sigh* the wonderful art of angsty love. I just hope that I haven't make wait too long.. again... thank you...

luvtuna27: Thank you for the wonderful review... *blushes*

df14-blacksnow : Wooohh! you sound frustrated... lol! calm down... Thank for reviewing this... even though my progress had become a little slower...

yamiatemyugi: heres the next chapter! I hope this is good enough... hehehehe

p-chan05plus02equals789 : XD... I'm so sorry for the long wait...

riem-chan : You'll just have to wait for the time when Hibari become his cloud guardian... (I'm getting excited myself..) wiii!

Amy-sama90 : lol! I'm weird and considered a little insane by my friends... some even says I'm a bit eccentric... lol!

Ryn Clesynt : I'm so sorry for the long wait... *scrathes head* *sigh*

franchan27 : lol! people are so mad at my Hibari-san nowadays... Please forgive him though... lol!

HibarixZhen: Yaayyy! I hope this chapter is good enough... thanks for the review!

EggyMiNa : That's one of the things that I want to point out between Hibari and Tsuna. I want him to hold unto Tsuna like his own dear life without even questioning himself as to why... Also I want Tsuna to turn out to be someone who ended up depending on Hibari as his only savoir in life that in the end he had learned to accept and love as well.

RuriKamiya : Yaaayyy! a new kababayan! thanks for the support!

AnimeLuver2224 : Thank you so much for loving it... here's chapter 11 for you... :D

Bippy-Tsu : Yaaayy! this is chapter 11.. I hope this satisfy you...

thank you so much for the reviews... I can't believe this story had reached more 200 reviews from you guys. I guess this is what happens once one has unleashed his/her inner demon. LOL!

(T_T) *cries tears of joy*

I hope you continue to read this until the end...


	12. Grandfather's Problem

**RANDOM NOTES**

I'm so very sorry for not updating. I'm busy with everything. I have work... work ... and work... lol! It's fun so I don't really mind. Anyway... My Beta's, _Ilyasviel16 and Imitation Angel _will be leaving the story in the middle of the battlefield because of school. I fully understand this because I just finished college myself so lets move on and give them lots of good luck! (Study hard beta-sama's! I'll be cheering for you... XD)

**WARNING**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Domestic Violence, Insanity & cross-dressing and BL/YAOI

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by: **__**Imitation Angel and CherryChan88 **(my new beta' for this fic)_

Please forgive me for the long wait... _*bows low*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Grandfather's Problem<strong>

* * *

><p>Vongola Ninth silently read the papers on his table regarding the report about Tsunayoshi.<p>

When Tsuna was safely secured, he was flown to Italy as soon as possible to have him treated by the family's private doctors and specialist. The boy had been delirious and always in panic and would display terrifying hysterics lest he was given a tranquilizer. He had been in respirator for 2 days and would sometimes suffer an asthma attack. It was hard and most of the doctors believe that he's been damaged mentally beyond repair. His physical test gives off traces of some broken bones and small scars marring the smooth skin of the child.

He once tried visiting him along with Dino but the boy just cried and cried, thrashing his own room to rumbles and screaming endlessly. It was good his room was soundproof. The Vongola had their own advanced medical facility if ever something arises so they never had to worry about sending him to a hospital. And besides, the old man can't bring himself to send the child off somewhere. If only he had found the child earlier, such thing wouldn't have happened.

The old man sighed, distress on his face as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Kyuudaime…"

He raised his head to see Gokudera Hayato holding another piece of paper. He took and scanned it.

"It's the report about that _bastard's _situation in Vendice…"

"Thank you…" The old man smiled kindly, "How's Tsunayoshi?"

Gokudera's face darkens at the name of his future boss. His hands clenched into a fist as he takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Chrome and Lambo are trying to take good care of him, but he still won't cooperate. He had asthma again this morning so we have to inject him with tranquilizer before they can finally treat him. He's still crying and wailing in his room calling for that bastard's name."

Timoteo sighed and look at the piece of paper. He read it slowly, contemplating whether the small decision in his head is right. Tsunayoshi is not improving after more than a week. If the child continued like this, he might lose his grandson and only possible successor. He grimaced. He can't have that happening. If Iemitsu were to be here, that child would have grown surrounded by true love and affection from a warm family.

"Please tell Reborn and Dino that I wish to have a nice dinner with them. We need to discuss something."

"Yes Kyuudaime." Gokudera bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sniffed as he watched the familiar girl walk towards him. He sunk in further and surveyed his surroundings. More than a week ago, he woke in this big room that looked like those rooms in western fairytales. It had a large four-posted bed with thick fluffy linings and cushion. It was pale orange in color. The bed looked antique, as well as other furniture's in the room. There was a huge fireplace with flower vases above filled with roses, chrysanthemums and lilies. A large sofa serves as partition to the sleeping area to a personal living area. It had an antique center table with a vase as well. There was a rocking chair in a corner with various toys starting from stuffed animals to battery operated machines and robots. A door on one side leads to a big walk-in closet that also leads to a huge bathroom.<p>

Ornaments and fixtures here and there made the place grand especially with the sight of the crystal chandelier in the room. Tsuna's face twisted into another frown when he looked at the girl again.

It was Chrome, behind her is Lambo.

She was holding a clean fluffy towel while Lambo holds a long pajama.

"_Tsumi-chan_… You have to take a bath…" Chrome softly said. She had been aware that Tsuna never liked it when somebody beside Hibari called him Tsunayoshi.

"No… No... Go away… Go away…" The brunet ranted, now sniffing more as he watch the two advance towards him. His eyes were dull and lifeless.

Ever since Tsuna wake up, all of them were having trouble feeding him and giving him medicine. He's in hysterics most of the time and would wail and cry helplessly, crying Hibari's name over and over until their patience wore thin. The worst part is when he started hyperventilating because of too much crying. He would trash around his room, kicking and screaming like a child having tantrum fits. One time, they convinced him that if he ate and take a bath they will allow him to see Hibari. When the promise was not fulfilled the boy had another outburst that he almost jumped at the terrace of his room. This made all the guardians scared that they had to lock every window and door where the brunet can possibly endanger himself.

Another failed attempt was Yamamoto. Until today, they were feeling a little bit guilty of what had happened. When they had sent him for help his meeting with the young Vongola turned into a disaster. At first Tsuna willingly accepted him. The brunet ate for a while, chatting with Yamamoto seem to have improve his mood a bit until Yamamoto mentioned that he's a Vongola Guardian. Tsuna looked at him with terrified eyes and started crying and screaming gain, accusing Yamamoto of betraying him and for sending Hibari off with those weird people. Tsuna banged Yamamoto's chest on and on, until another asthma attack broke out. This made Yamamoto effectively distance himself, peeking inside the room from time to time while he guarded the door outside, each guardian rotating turns every night and day.

"But you have to take a bath…" Chrome said softly, almost cooing at the sight of the fragile brunette shaking and again at the brink of tears. Tsuna's huge caramel eyes were looking at them wearily as if they were going to assault him or something.

Tsuna shook his head no. He slowly crept beside his bed, hiding at the curtains on it's post. Chrome sighed and looked at Lambo helplessly.

"Yare… Yare… young Vongola… your grandfather wants to see you so you have to clean up."

"No, no, I want to see Hibari-san…" He cried… "Please let me see Hibari-san."

Chrome sighed again feeling guilty somehow. If she hadn't heard Hibari saying Tsunayoshi's real name aloud her boss wouldn't be in this phase. However, she knows that letting him stay with Hibari Kyouya further might turn into an uglier situation so she had decided to inform Mukuro as soon as she can.

"Really Vongola, It's been three days since you last took a bath." Lambo almost snorted at the scene. Tsuna's long hair is tousled and almost dry, some sticking outside because of dirt. He would clutch his hair and cry endlessly until his voice become a bit raspy. His dull eyes were often red and puffy because of too much crying.

A loud knock was heard, making Tsuna hide further and both guardians to look at the slowly opening door. A man with blond hair enters, smiling a little uncomfortably.

"Uhm... Hello_Tsumi…_Remember me? I'm Dino…"

Tsuna look at him for a minute, before dropping his head quickly, nodding slowly and hiding again.

Creeping quietly, aware that he can cause Tsuna further scare, Dino spoke in a very soft soothing voice.

"You have to take a bath you know… Your grandfather wants to see you…"

Tsuna shook his head and started to cry again.

"Hibari-san…. Where's Hibari-san… Please let me see him…"

"Ah..." Dino fidgeted a little before continuing. "Kyouya will be...away...for a while. We will be taking care of you in his place," Dino finished, hoping that Tsuna would cooperate for him. "I'm almost like your older brother, haven't they told you?"

Tsuna shot his streaming eyes at him, a small spark from the usual blank eyes can be seen.

"O-older… b-brother…?"

Encouraged, Dino nod his head and smiled. "Yeah… I'm a distant cousin but since I'm older… I'll just become you're older brother. How would you like that? Chrome and Lambo here are you're guardians now. We'll be your family from now on. The whole Vongola, I mean."

Upon hearing the word family, Tsuna suddenly cried.

"No! No! I don't want any family. Hibari-san is my only family… Hibari-san took care of me… Please let me see him!"

Dino was caught off guard a little… "A… uhm… th-that will changing for now… I mean Kyouya is -"

"No! Go away! Go away!" Tsuna suddenly screamed, stomping his foot and gripping at the curtains in his bed's post.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san is my family… Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" He screamed with almost wild eyes

The loud wail and crying continue until all three of them begun to panic when Tsuna started coughing violently. They rush towards him, not caring of hands trashing wildly telling them to leave him alone.

After more than an hour, they were trying to clean up an unconscious Tsuna, whose breathing has normalized because of the nebulizer mask in his face.

"This is going nowhere…." Dino sighed looking at the brunette in the bed.

"What should we do?" Chrome asked, adjusting Tsuna's blanket while Lambo adjusted the temperature setting of the air conditioner.

"The Ninth will be meeting me and Reborn in a while. Tell the other guardians to take turns in guarding the room." After caressing Tsuna's face, Dino moved to leave.

* * *

><p>Dino carefully sips at the cup, taking in information the Ninth had gathered so far regarding Kyouya's and Tsuna's relationship. He can't help but wonder why Kyouya had done such a thing. He had turned Tsuna into an insane mess by making him believe that he's whole world should revolve around him and that he only had Hibari to take care of him. Now, the small brunette is struggling in accepting them throwing the whole family into silent chaos.<p>

"So… what do we have to do?" Reborn asked looking straight into the ninth.

"We can't do anything unless Hibari Kyouya himself lets go of Tsunayoshi…" Timoteo replied looking at the clouds above. They were at the gardens surrounded with tall bushes of roses and large trees that can only be seen in Italy. "The doctors concluded that if Hibari Kyouya talks to him, then he might agree on living with us and perhaps accept his treatments. He's been very uncooperative ever since they were parted…"

Reborn scoffed, "Unfortunately for us, Hibari Kyouya is _very _uncooperative as well."

Timoteo and Dino looked at him.

"You told me Kyouya is still under surveillance in Vendice. Did he do something there?" Dino asked, worried for his ex-student.

"He didn't do anything. Actually, the fact that he's not doing anything irked Vendice somehow." Reborn replied looking sternly at the two. "He's not eating or drinking. The psychologist's sent to talk to him and treat him often suffer injuries. He does nothing but ask them where Tsunayoshi is. It's like the two of them already know what to do if ever they were separated. They were reciprocating each other's actions except that Tsunayoshi's case is more severe."

Dino looked grim while the Ninth sighed.

"I see… then I wonder if the two of you will accept my proposal. I have been thinking about this for sometime…"

* * *

><p>Inside one of the regular confines in Vendice was a familiar raven-haired teen. He was sitting; head bowed, hiding it in one of his arms while one of his knees supported it. His familiar white shirt was dirty and some parts were matted with dried blood. One of his knees had been bandaged. A tray of food not far from him was left untouched. He was quietly contemplating on things.<p>

"Tsunayoshi…." He whispered lowly.

Hibari clenched and unclenched his fist, thinking of everything that had happened for him to end up in such situation. He had always kept Tsuna beside him. He made sure that Tsuna was always well of and taken care of. He had made sure that Tsuna would need him by his side. He had taught him that the only place he had in this world is beside him.

_Those Vongola…._

Hibari thought darkly. They all turn up and suddenly, his Tsuna was not his anymore. They declared him to be their heir and separated them, telling him that he had abused his playmate and that the two of them should be parted. They even sent doctors to talk to him about his relationship with Tsuna. They were calling him sick and disgusting and incapable taking care of the brunet. His thoughts furthered darkened about their claim on him being cruel on Tsunayoshi and emotionally destabilizing him. They were saying Tsuna had turn insane and now currently under watch because of various suicide attempts. He gritted his teeth. If he were at the boy's side he wouldn't let such things happen. He wouldn't let Tsuna get hurt or even hurt himself. He will always protect him.

He was suddenly alerted when he heard footsteps nearing him.

"Hibari Kyouya…" A cold voice said.

Hibari did not bother to look up but he said something nonetheless.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?"

"Really, you're still going on with that…" A familiar cold voice said.

Intrigued and with anger burning inside, Hibari turn his head upwards to meet the cold glare of Vongola's famous hitman, Reborn. Beside him is Dino, looking at him with something that resembles pity. Not even bothered, Hibari reciprocated Reborn's cold stare fighting a silent war with him.

"I'll be leaving him with you…" a Vendice personnel said, disappearing in thin air while giving Hibari a neutral stare.

A long silence ensued when only three of them were left. Said silence was broken when Dino spoke first.

"Kyouya… Really… What have you done to yourself…?" Dino said, sympathy lacing his voice as he stared at Hibari's almost battered form.

"It's none of your business, herbivore… leave…" He replied coldly, closing his eyes and resting his back on the cold concrete wall. He just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Kyouya…"

"Leave…" Hibari repeated to Dino, glaring at him even at his almost weakened state.

"Hibari… We come here to deal with you. The Ninth had proposed something. It had something to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi's current condition." Reborn bluntly stated.

Hibari eyes lit up behind those cold intense glares, a dangerous smirk gracing his face.

"Wao… So that old man wants something from me huh…"

"Kyouya, this is about Tsuna. The Ninth will do everything just see him normal again…" Dino said

"Tsunayoshi is normal and perfectly fine. He's only having a hard time with you herbivores crowding around him… " Hibari replied, irritated at Dino's words. Sure Tsuna is sickly and weak, but in his opinion, everything around him is normal. He sleeps and eats. He even goes to school and his grades were fine. He's good and Hibari had always preferred him that way.

"Kyouya, Tsuna ended up being too dependent on you… He continues to rants on wanting to see you…"

"Of course he would want to see me. It was I who raised him and watch him grow up. Besides I had given him everything and had given him a place when no one wants him. I'm the only one he has." Hibari replied with arrogance in his voice.

"You," Reborn growled, hiding his eyes under the shadow of his fedora, "You're not even aware of what you have done to that child… I want to kill you now, but I have orders."

Hibari's face remained neutral at those words, his expression still unreadable.

Finally, Reborn spoke up.

"You're coming with us…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was swinging his bandaged arm back and forth. Said bandage were result of a failed suicide attempt. Last night he woke up from a very frightening nightmare. Because of said dream, he ran to his bathroom and saw a razor in one of the cabinets that ended up with him trying to slit his wrist. Luckily, one of his guardians visited him and saw him trying to slash himself. The said guardian was Mukuro who acted immediately and alerted everyone. Even before Tsuna lost his consciousness, his arms were already being bandaged. He was crying helplessly about Hibari leaving him and not wanting to be with him anymore.<p>

This morning when he woke up, he started crying non-stop again, babbling something on Hibari going away and not needing him anymore. Mukuro and Chrome found him during his sobbing session under his bed covers and had tried making him eat his breakfast but without any success.

"C'mon Vongola… You have to eat…" Mukuro cooed, feeling a bit irritated at being a caretaker of some sort. Well, he never had any choice. In his current state, Sawada Tsunayoshi is only allowed to be handled by his guardians and few doctors carefully selected. The future boss's condition is a confidential matter and very few people inside the mansion are allowed to peek in this part of the estate.

"No… No… No… I want Hibari-san… I want Hibari-san…" Tsuna sniffed. He jumped on his bed again and covers himself up. Crying and wailing but muffling his voice with his pillows.

Mukuro almost growled at this, but he chooses to pull the cover over Tsuna. Tsuna screamed and kicked him making the food topple down. Some of it fall on Tsuna's bed while some landed on the floor, breaking and creating a pile of mess and effectively staining the expensive plush carpet.

At the sight of the mess he had created and at Mukuro's blank look, Tsuna sniffled again and shivered crawling backwards up to the headboard. He looked at the two and bowed his head, still crying softly.

"Boss..." Chrome sighed and looked Mukuro who silently run a hand on his hair while inhaling deeply.

At this exact scene, a loud knock was heard and the door suddenly burst open revealing someone they least expect to see. In the doorway were Vongola's tenth generation guardians with Dino, Reborn and the Ninth, along with someone.

Tsuna's dull eyes widened at one specific person standing on the doorway. Their eyes meet and upon impulse jump from his bed and ran towards the person. His senses going numb that he didn't seem to notice the broken china he just stepped upon because of too much excitement.

Everyone noticed this but mouths were pressed on thin line not wanting to aggravate Tsuna's further condition.

"Hibari-san! You came back! Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried with joy as he circled his arms around Hibari's neck. The moment Tsuna look up, he saw the astonished and hurtful look of the old man who claimed to be his grandfather as well as Dino, his supposed older brother. He also saw the sad look on everyone especially those who claimed to be his guardians, including Yamamoto. A slight pang of guilt wormed inside his chest and he decided to bury his face on the crook of Hibari's neck.

Hibari replied by circling his arms around Tsuna's lithe form...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 12...<strong>

I'm sorry the the veeerrryyy looonng wait... Please continue to read and review until the end...

Anyway... to Pol-anka, nalimutan ko yan. ahahaha! Sa sobrang kgustuhan kong mging perpekto ung chapter my nkalimutn p rin ako. Pasenxa na sa maling eksena tungkol sa glass ng kotse... hehehe...

and to Eve O. Reina. no, I don't know "Tsumi" also mean "Sin", but I guess it works for this fic ne? thanks for the info... :)

To everyone who read to those who reviewed... Thank you so much... Please continue to support this until the end... *bows low*


	13. Choices and Condition

**RANDOM NOTES**

This chapter should have been updated along side "Reverting a Mistake" but my connection on won't make me. the +/- sign won't appear and I have to system restore my laptop tons of times before the said buttons finally appear.

**WARNING MY DEAR READERS**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

Domestic Violence, Insanity & **BL/YAOI** (don't read if you're not a fan)

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If ever I own KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

_**Beta-ed by: **__**none-yet... :D**_

_I tried editing it as hard as I can, I swear... but please don't flame me. I'm trying my best. I really am. And IM SOOOO SOOORRYYY FOR THE VEEERRRYYY LLLOOOOONNNGG WAIT. :D_

_Uhm... Advance Merry Christmas? *grins nervously*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**13: Choices and Condition**

* * *

><p><em>Hibari enter's the Vongola Manor with Dino and Reborn walking beside him fully aware of the guarded stance of both as he strode along with them. Silently surveying the place, he notice the thick tension hanging in the air as Vongola Mafioso's walk past them, greeting Dino and Reborn and looking at him with a knowing stare as if all of them are fully aware of who he is. <em>

_He was later brought to huge room and was thrown inside, all the while looking at Reborn with defiant stare._

"_Change to something presentable. I would not have you facing the Ninth and Tsunayoshi looking like that." Reborn said looking rudely at his already tattered and dirty clothes. "You have fifteen minutes." He said._

_Hibari did not even bother to reply, not really minding the obvious command. After all, he's actually looking forward to speaking to that old man._

_After minutes of walking inside the long hallways of the old looking vongola castle, he was lead to a room with a nice view of the garden below. Upon entering, Hibari notice a gentle looking old man sitting in a small round table silently sipping tea while a man with almost the same age as him took some papers from his desk. Both of them notice him and the two people he is with. A gentle, even a bit forced, smile graced the old man's face._

"_Ah… Reborn and Dino… And you must be… Hibari Kyouya…"_

_Reborn tipped his fedora sideways and casually replied. "I have bought him with me as you have requested…"_

"_Of course… Of course… Mr. Hibari Kyouya please have a sit. I have important things to discuss with you."_

"_I don't have to sit down and converse with you casually. Just tell me what it is you want and get it over with." Hibari scoffed, disliking the idea of sitting with this old man who claims to be Tsunayoshi's grandfather. _

"_You little brat, do you know who you are talking to?" Brown E. growled glaring at the young man. He had the nerve to talk that way to the Ninth. _

_Reborn pointedly glared at Hibari while Dino reproached him. Tension started to hung in the air and before a fight broke out, Timoteo raised his hand to stop his guardian._

"_Please… I insist. This is about the welfare of my grandson and if I have to tie you down in this chair then I will do it."_

_Hibari contemplated on the outcome of things. Of every possibility, of what will happen once he sit across the old man. In the end, he complied. After all, this is not his territory and in some way, this people around him had his Tsunayoshi as some sort of hostage. He can't have that so he sit down aware that Reborn and Dino had stayed within the premises. _

"_Please eat… I heard that you haven't been eating during you're stay in vendice." The ninth said gesturing for the spaghetti and earl gray in front of him. Hibari pointedly stare at the food, disgust and distrust in his face. _

"_What's you're game?"_

"_It's not poisoned if that's what you were thinking. I've been informed that you've been starving yourself in Vendice and I don't want you facing my grandchild looking like a starved wolf."_

"_So you're actually planning on letting me and Tsunayoshi meet? I'll inform you then that I have no intention of leaving him here. I'm taking him home with me. In Namimori." Hibari stated with finally holding back a growl._

_Tense silence fill the air as the old man study him quietly before finally speaking up._

"_Young man, you are not in the position to declare whatever it is that you want and what you do not want. And besides I won't allow it. That child had been damaged beyond repair and I won't have him leaving my side less I had secured his future." The Ninth declared looking squarely at Hibari. Hibari stared back, determination in his eyes and answered._

"_Tsunayoshi is not some damaged good and I don't want you insisting that I have mistreated him or something while he was under my care. I have secured his life while he live by my side. I even sent him to scho-"_

"So y_ou're telling this old man, who happen to be Tsunayoshi's grandfather, that you have given him a privileged life. That raping and hitting him is part of this so called life."_

"_I did not—"_

"_Do not deny it…" The Ninth cut him coldly, looking at Hibari with serious and somehow dangerous eyes. "His medical records stated otherwise and suicidal attempts seems to be normal occurrence to him. I would not like to elaborate further on Tsunayoshi's current state but I think it's only right that I inform you that he's been mentally as well as physically unstable and sick."_

"_Then let me see him…" Hibari said._

"_Not until you agree on my condition…" The old man said calmly. Resting his back in the chair and inhaling deeply. He slowly move to reach for his tea cup, his mind thinking of different ways on how to elaborate his conditions and request without aggravating the black haired teen. _

"_I want you to tell my grandson that you're leaving him with us and that he will taken cared of by his family."_

_Hibari's eyes narrowed. _

* * *

><p>"Let's leave them alone." The Ninth spoke softly watching his grandson cling unto Hibari as if his whole life depended on him. He observed how the older boy hesitated upon answering Tsuna's quite warm greeting before giving up and hugging him back, hiding his probably shy face or whatever it is that his facial features show.<p>

All of them move to leave except for Mokuro who continue to stare at the scene. He's quite annoyed on how Tsuna warmly accepted the sadist who had hurt him. Then again he was the only one Tsuna continue to call out.

"Rokudo Mukuro… You leave too…" Reborn barked at him while mumbling something about idiotic pervert pineapples and such. Mukuro face fell to a frown and follow Reborn, his freaky laugher echoing in the hallways.

A leaving Lambo, the last guardian who left, later closed the door. Hibari then carried Tsuna towards the bed, not wanting the broken pieces of dishes to impale on Tsunas feet further. After putting him down the bed, he quietly inspected the brunet's feet. He even went to the bathroom to look for any available first aid kit and some bandage or any clean clothe to wrap the wound.

Before Hibari could raise his head, small soft touches fluttered his hair to hisface. He looked up to see Tsunayoshi smiling softly at him with eyes blank yet warm. Tears pooling and at the brink of crying. His smile resembles a sickening scene of being awfully happy leaving a heavy yet unexplained burden on Hibari's chest.

"Hibari-san… You came back…" Tsuna whispered softly. "I love you… Hibari-san."

Hibari looked at him with face resembling to terror as he watch the boy smile at him. The words the old man had told him echoing inside his head. Holding Tsuna's hand to hald it's movement, he positioned himself between Tsuna's legs and swiftly undresses him. He kissed every exposed skin as Tsuna silently give permission to whatever Hibari wants to do.

Tsuna's hand grabbed the sheets as he felt the familiar mix of pain and pleasure as Hibari thrust inside him. His body arched from the bed as he gasped for breath moaning and crying Hibari's name over and over again.

"A-ahh… Ahhh… Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari growls as he tightens his hold on Tsuna's hips. His own hips moving in rapid succession as he forcefully bury himself deeper inside the boy. A sickening mix of lust and fury burning inside his chest as he watched his possession crumble beneath him abandoning himself to carnal pleasure.

Tsuna's first climax came to soon in Hibari's opinion. He had liked some foreplay when he was in the mood and he's certainly into it by now. Calming himself for while and pushing his climax to a halt before he can even release, he let Tsuna breath for a while. The brunet was still gasping for air when Hibari flipped him into an all four position and started to play with his cock hardening it again and without any word slammed back inside making Tsuna scream.

Hibari smirked as Tsuna clutched for the sheets desperately trying to control the convulsing heat that Hibari's member is giving him. His small body further catch fire at the older teens doing.

"It's all right Tsunayoshi… It's alright to scream my name…" Hibari stated as he thrust fast and hard making the small body beneath moan louder when one full thrust hit Tsuna's sweet spot.

Tsuna's mind had already gone blank because of too much pleasure. He repeatedly call Hibari's name as he was being taken. In one moment he even cried for Hibari cum inside him as many times as he can.

"Please please… Hibari-san… Cum inside… Fill me inside…" He gasped, his face flushed and voice hoarse.

"I will…" Hibari said and groaned low releasing inside Tsuna's ass. Tsuna came for the second time with this. Hibari slowly pulld out leaving a thick gush of semen flowing out of Tsuna's swelling hole. Not content yet he made Tsuna sit up and started stroking his cock again. Tsuna managed to cum for couple more times before Hibari, finally satisfied in seeing his uke totally spent stroke his own cock. Feeling his nearing release, he let it touch Tsuna's soft lips.

"Drink it… don't waste anything…" He whispered, almost cooing the brunet while caressing the soft hair lovingly.

Nodding his head and despite his already weaken state, Tsuna obeys and open his mouth to welcome Hibari's seed.

Hibari watch him swallow everything till the last drop as he lick his own lips. Pulling the brunet unto his arms, Hibari kissed him passionately as Tsuna circled his arms around his neck. It was a messy kiss filled with saliva and semen. They tasted each other but it's something that Hibari had to admit he wanted to do ever since the small brunet had been separated from him.

Feeling Tsuna's body slowly fell limp. Hibari extracted himself and watched dazed caramel eyes slowly close to fall into a deep slumber with a small smile in his lips. He arranged Tsuna's body in the bed to let him sleep comfortably.

After covering both of their sweat slicked bodies, he wrapped his arms around the small boy. He watched the soft intake of breath and the sound of what seem to be a light snore as the flushed face turn more calm at every second.

* * *

><p>"<em>No…" Hibari stated, glaring bluntly at the old man. He won't let them have Tsuna. He will never let them take Tsunayoshi away from him. "Tsunayoshi can't live without me. I won't let him live without me." He growled not giving a damn about the people around him. They can threaten him or even kill him but he don't care. He won't let go of Tsunayoshi without a fight. He would rather die. <em>

_With tension filling the room once again and with Reborn's hand itching for a shot, the ninth once again interrupted by raising one of his hand to stop anyone from doing anything foolish. _

_Timoteo looked at the boy with sad yet hopefull eyes. _

"_I would never want Tsunayoshi to feel that way. I want that child to live for himself only. For him to recognize his own happiness. You can call me a dumb old man but this old man just wish nothing but for his grandson to have a happy life. And that life is something the will not have if he stay with you."_

"_Wao... so you make me come here just to tell me that I can't make him happy." Hibari replied sarcastically fighting the sudden urge to hit the old man with his own bare hand. How dare him say Tsunayoshi won't be happy with him. Tsunayoshi longs for him the same way Hibari have and will always long for him if ever the two of them were separated again. "Just to let you know… He's perfectly fine and he's even living a normal life as a student before you're gang show up…" _

"_How, pray tell, can you tell me that Tsunayoshi is perfectly fine when you were asking him to dress up as a girl just to go school. Can you really see him happy that way? Are those suicide attempts also happen to be part of that? You're a very sharp boy, you know what I mean." _

"_Those are—"_

"_He's already falling into depression. One wrong move, one wrong act or perhaps an incident or another fight, either of those things are all you need to completely shatter him. He committed another one last night. It was a good thing one of his guardians saw him before he manage to slash his wrist again. He's already insane and were scared to wake up one day to see him hanging in his ceiling."_

_The ninth watch him silently wondering what the boy was thinking. He did not retort anymore and just look at him with those cold calculating eyes. Anger and hatred visible in those steel-gray eyes. _

"_One month… I'm giving you month. After that… It's up to you to choose which place to live. In vendicare prison or back in Japan." Timoteo said coldly. _

* * *

><p>After covering both of their sweat slicked bodies, he wrapped his arms around the small boy. He watched the soft intake of breath and the sound of what seem to be a light snore as the flushed face turn more calm at every second.<p>

The complete silence of the room gives Hibari the opportunity to study his situation with Tsuna. All of the things the old man said never bother him, except for one thing…

_He's already insane and were scared to wake up one day to see him hanging in his ceiling."_

Images flash before his eyes. The sickening vision of his own mother… hanged in his parents room. Lifeless and cold. Calm yet revolting as the image of his own father entered his mind, looking lost and horrified because of the event.

Without any hesitation, Hibari raised his body as he move some of Tsuna's fringe away giving his forehead a soft and loving peck while inhaling the familiar scent that was Tsuna. His arms wrapped protectively around Tsuna's small form. A silent plea of confirmation that body with him is alive and breathing.

But despite of the warmness and Tsuna's uncouncious movement towards him, a small flash of coldness run his body. Unexplained feeling of something aching to hurt and sadness fill his heart, something that he can never name yet unconsciously he know. He have to choose soon. He need to make a decision. He need to make things right again if ever there's a way. Perhaps something that can help them start a new. Something that can make Tsunayoshi stay with him and make him happy. Hibari gritted his teeth as he stare at Tsuna's calm face. Why is it that even though Tsunayoshi always says that he loves him, he was never happy himself. He was never content. Like something is missing in each word of love that the brunet willingly spoke. What is it that keeps them from being truly happy, from keeping his lover _truly_ happy.

With closed eyes he whispered…

"I love you Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayyy! It's doneeee! wooohhhhh! yeahhaaaawwww!<strong>

**Please Read and Review people. Thank you so much for still waiting for this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14-NOTE

NOTES

It's been almost two years. I'm so sorry for the very late info.

It seems my hiatus will be a lot longer than expected. It should have ended last year but unfortunately I still can't produce an acceptable story. This story will be under an indefinite hiatus... for now... Elaborating the reason is too much of a bother so I guess I'll just settle for a direct approach. I'm currently in the process of reviewing/studying for my prof. license as well as working.

I'll work on the stories as soon as I managed to finish all of them. Please have more patience with me.


End file.
